Clash of Destinies
by Hidden Angel
Summary: FINISHED! COMPLETE! This is an A/U about B/V and G (K)/CC. In an alternate universe, there is a prophecy from before the beginning of time. The Prince of Darkness would clash with the Princess of Light. Who will win? Who will survive? What will each
1. Prologue - The Prophecy

TITLE: Prologue - The Prophecy  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None in this chapter...  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/C as well. If you don't like them, please don't read.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A small stone stood unnoticed by everyone passing by for centuries upon centuries. No one saw its radiant light. No one knew the importance of the words etched in it many many years ago, even before the universe was created. Still, it shone brightly in its own little corner of the universe with its message clear for anyone who cared to read it. It read:  
  
A constant struggle of good versus evil shall come down to one fight  
The Prince of Darkness versus the Princess of Light  
The Prince, cold and uncaring, with a heart as dark as coal  
The Princess, kind and compassionate, touching everyone's soul  
Their destinies will collide and the struggle will reach it's highest point ever  
Who will prevail, who will survive, to have their side live on forever...  
  
*****  
  
In another distant part of the universe, on planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta's first birthday was being celebrated. Many saiyans were there, not because they cared, but because their was the promise of food and drinks. The Saiyans drank and ate and picked fights with each other while King Vegeta looked down on them all from his castle. His son, though only one, was already showing signs of being a very powerful Saiyan. In fact, he felt as if his son would be the first one in countless decades to reach the legendary Super Saiyan level. King Vegeta smirked as his son woke up grumply from his sleep. As was his usual way of letting the rest of the castle know that he was awake, the Prince began fireing ki blasts around the room. The King was so absorbed watching his son that he did not notice the spaceship approaching the castle. By the time he did, it was too late.   
  
Beta stepped off the spaceship after his captains had reported that all the Saiyans had now been exterminated save for the Prince. He walked to where the little Prince lay and smiled. Yes, this was indeed a powerful being. His visions had been correct once again. He would train the little brat and use him to help expand his already large empire. The Beta Empire stretched over 5 galaxies already with many more galaxies left to be conquered. Beta's smile turned into a scowl when he realized that the Prince was staring back at him with his deep black eyes, not just with a regular stare, but as if he knew what had just happened to his entire race. He looked as if he wanted blood in return for blood.  
  
*****  
  
The Saiyan space pod raced back to planet Vegeta as quickly as it could. Bardock got out of the pod and realized that he was too late. He had been on a mission fighting against an enemy of the Saiyans when he had had a vision of his entire race being wiped out. He had rushed back hoping to be in time to warn the others. Bardock fell to his knees. His mate, his son. He could tell that they were both dead because he couldn't sense their ki.   
  
Kakkarot sensed that there was something wrong with his father and came crawling out and began climbing on his father's back. Bardock looked down at his youngest son and picked him up. Kakkarot was only two months old and Bardock had taken him along for the mission because, as much as it was shunned upon by the Saiyans, he knew he would miss his new born son. Bardock sighed. He would have to go. Planet Vegeta was not worth living on anymore. Everything was destroyed. He walked back into his space pod and set the coordinates. As his pod flew off into space, he took one last look at his home planet that was no more.  
  
*****  
  
Two years later  
  
King Briefs could sense the strangers strong ki level. This scared him quiet a bit but he was comforted at the fact that the stranger was very civil and seemed to respect him. The stranger had said his name was Bardock and that he had come from a distant planet which had been destroyed. He had asked the King if he could join the royal guard.  
  
"Very well Bardock. Seeing as how you have no where else to go and nothing else to do, I grant your request. But be warned, show any signs of treachery and I will show no mercy."  
  
Bardock thanked the King and was shown to his room. He knew the King's threat was an empty one because the King was not strong enough to beat him. However, this did not matter. It hurt his pride to have to bow down to a weakling, but he had no other choice. If he wanted revenge against whoever had killed his race, he would have to train, and so would Kakkarot. They would train until they were ready, but until than, he needed a place to stay.  
  
King Briefs sighed inwardly. He wished that his Queen had been in court that day. It would have made facing the strong stranger much more...comforting. His Queen however, was with their newborn daughter, Princess Bulma. The King smiled at the thought of his daughter with her blue hair and blue eyes. He knew she would be very beautiful. He did not know, however, of the fate that would await her and the trials she would have to endure. He did not know of the destiny which awaited her.  
  



	2. Chapter 1 - Growing Pains

TITLE: Chapter One - Growing Pains  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: Well, I'm not sure. You be the judge.  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! I know that everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I know this part of the story is a bit boring and stuff and there is no romance yet, but hey, give me a break, I gotta make them meet and stuff first.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Prophecy:  
  
  
King Briefs sighed inwardly. He wished that his Queen had been in court that day. It would have made facing the strong stranger much more...comforting. His Queen however, was with their newborn daughter, Princess Bulma. The King smiled at the thought of his daughter with her blue hair and blue eyes. He knew she would be very beautiful when she grew up. He did not know, however, of the fate that would await her and the trials she would have to endure. He did not know of the destiny which awaited her.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Seven years later   
  
Beta personally trained the Prince himself. He could sense the potential that the boy possessed. It scared him a bit as he still remembered the day he had ordered the extermination of the Saiyan race and the look the young Prince had given him at the time. Though the Prince was only 10, his power level was astonishingly high, just over 20, 000. This was high even by Saiyan standards for a boy so young. However, Beta smiled inwardly. As strong as the Prince was, he would never be a match for Beta in his final form.   
  
Vegeta had just finished a training session with Beta. He walked back to his room with a deep scowl on his face daring anyone to even approach him, let alone talk to him. He knew the guards and everyone else feared and hated him. He did not care. He did not trust anyone. Most of all, he did not trust Beta. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he didn't trust Beta.  
  
Beta had told him that he had went to help the Saiyans in their fight against Frieza but had arrived too late. He had arrived only in time to save the Prince. Everyone else was already dead. Vegeta didn't believe the story. A part of him told him that their was another explanation, that the truth was out there. He also knew that his suspicions could be confirmed if he could meet Frieza. This was something that Beta seemed determined to prevent. He continually told the Prince that he was not ready to face Freize yet.  
  
Vegeta reached his room, entered, and began meditating.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stared around him. He was surrounded by complete nothingness. "What the hell is going on?" he though to himself. He powered up his ki and began flying around hoping to run into someone who could give him an explanation.  
  
"You can not avoid your destiny."  
  
"Whose there!" Vegeta demanded. He wasn't afraid, just upset. "Show yourself you coward!"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, Prince of Darkness. You must face your destiny. The fate of the universe rests in your hands."  
  
"Damn you! I demand that you come out this instant! What the hell are you talking about?" He shot ki blasts in all directions hoping to kill whoever was speaking.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Baka! Come out this instant. No one controls my destiny but myself do you understand?! Now leave me alone!" His anger rose some more.  
  
"Your fate has been decided. Now you must walk the path choosen for you. You can not avoid your destiny...destiny...destiny..."  
  
Suddenly Vegeta woke up. Damn. He had been having the same nightmare for the last four nights. It always remained the same. He still couldn't find the owner of the voice. He cursed some more and closed his eyes hoping that his dreams would not be haunted with anymore nightmares.   
  
*****  
  
A light shown in the distance. Bulma walked towards it. "Hello?" She asked cautiously.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Is...is anyone here?"  
  
"Welcome my Princess."  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma stood unafraid. Something about the voice was very comforting.  
  
"Who I am does not matter. What matters is the message I have for you."  
  
"What? Please show yourself!" She pleaded.  
  
"Now is not the time. Listen. A time will come when you, the Princess of Light, must face the Prince of Darkness..."  
  
"What are you talking about Voice? I am not the Princess of Light. I think you have the wrong person. I am only Princess of Earth."  
  
"No my dear Princess. We have the right person. Your fate has been decided. You cannot avoid it. You cannot change your fate. Stand brave and face your destiny."  
  
Suddenly the voice began to fade.  
  
"Bulma...Bulma." The voice was insistant.   
  
Bulma woke up groggily. She groaned to herself. She had had the same dream for the fourth night in a row. Suddenly, she was aware that someone had waken her up. "Yes Chi Chi?" Chi Chi was her best friend and a close friend of the royal family. Both girls were the same age, 8.  
  
"Your father wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Oh. Thanks Chi Chi." With that, both girls got up and walked towards the throne room.  
  
*****  
  
Two years later  
  
Bardock smiled as his son fired a fairly large ki blast his way. He deflected it with no effert. He than sent his own blast towards his 12 year old son who wasn't ready for it. It hit him with full force. Kakkarot went spiralling out of the air and landed hard on his back. Bardock simply crossed his arms and glared at his son in disappointment. Kakkarot hung his head in shame.  
  
"I'm sorry father. I..."  
  
Bardock cursed himself silently and cut his son off. "It's alright Kakkarot. You are still young. You are powerful for your age. Enough training for today. Go and tend to your wounds. I have to train the rest of the royal guards." Since his arrival on Earth and his acceptance into the royal guard, Bardock had been training the weak earthlings. He had a feeling, and he knew now not to go against his gut feelings anymore, that one day, the Earth and it's allies would be in danger. After all, whoever had destroyed Planet Vegeta wouldn't stop there, would they?  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot flew back to the house that he lived in with his father. He felt saddened and ashamed. He had once again not been ready or able to handle his father's ki blast. He wanted to make his father proud of him.   
  
"Hey CARROT Head!"  
  
Kakkarot's train of thought was cut short. He groaned loadly. It was that annoying, loud mouth girl they called Chi Chi. She was the Princess's best friend but was nothing like her. Kakkarot tried to act as if he hadn't heard her and continued flying.  
  
"Are you deaf or just being a stupid snob as always Carrot head?"  
  
At this, Kakkarot abruptly stopped. What was her problem? Why did she have to constantly pick on him? Did she have nothing better to do with her life? And his head didn't even look like a carrot to begin with! Was she stupid as well as annoying? He quickly landed, crossed his arms and gave both Chi Chi and Princess Bulma the coldest stare he could muster.  
  
True, Bulma was a princess, but Kakkarot dispised her for the fact that she was probably the weakest human he had ever met. She was even weaker than Chi Chi. "My head looks nothing like a carrot. So why are you calling me Carrot head?!"   
  
Chi Chi could tell that Kakkarot was angry and fustrated. At what, she had no idea. Even knowthing this, she couldn't stop herself from teasing him further. She didn't know why, but she liked arguing with him. "Shesh! Not only does your head look like a carrot, it seems you have the brains of one too."  
  
Kakkarot had had enough. Feeling ashamed was already enough, but now this weak human dared to mock him this way. He powered up a quick ki blast in the palm of his hand and released it at Chi Chi. It would have struck her and knocked her unconscious if someone had not intervened knocking the blast away.  
  
"Damn you earthling! Do you want to be on my bad side?! Do you have a death wish?!"  
  
The young warrior, Yamcha, was still in shock from the power of the ki blast. "No. You are the one with a death wish. How dare you fire a blast like that at the Princess. Just wait till I tell the King!"  
  
Kakkarot growled. Of course it would have looked like the blast was meant for the Princess. Afterall, she and Chi Chi had been standing right beside each other. Why hadn't he thought of that? Kuso. If his father ever heard this weakling's story, he would be in deep trouble. "You will not live to tell anyone anything weakling." With that he began to attack Yamcha.  
  
Bardock had seen everything. He could not let his son kill Yamcha or the King would be highly unhappy. Just as Kakkarot was about to blast Yamcha into nothingness, Bardock kicked his son who flew 20 feet away.   
  
Kakkarot was ready to blast Yamcha into the next dimension when he suddenly felt as if he had been hit by a herd of stampeding bulls. The air rushed out of his lungs and the pain only continued to grow. He picked himself up off of the ground knowing he was much further from the weak human than he had been before he had had the air knocked out of him. His eyes flashed with anger which quickly changed to fear. There was his father, his very angry looking father.  
  
"Kakkarot! What do you think you are doing?! First you try to kill the Princess and than you try to blast one of my student's into the next dimension?"  
  
"Father, it wasn't like that! I wasn't..."  
  
"I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses Kakkarot. You are a saiyan. Own up to your mistakes. Don't hide behind them. I am ashamed of having a son like yourself."  
  
"But father! I..."  
  
"Did you not hear me Kakkarot? Must I teach you another lesson before your ears open up? I don't want to hear your excuses. Get out of my sight before I really get mad."  
  
Kakkarot shock with rage. He wanted to cry. He was in pain, humiliated and his father was ashamed of him. He fought back the tears refusing to let anyone see him cry. He held his head high and contined on his route home.  
  
Bardock sighed inwardly. He than turned around and fell to his knees in front of a very shocked looking Princess and Chi Chi. Yamcha was still trying to pick himself up off of the ground. "I am sorry my Princess. If my son tries to hurt you like that again, I will personally make sure he does not live to see another dawn." Before Chi Chi or Bulma had the chance to reply, Bardock was gone.  
  
No one had been able to say anything in Bardock's pressence because he had seemed so angry. Now that he was gone, the atmosphere immediately became more relaxed. Chi Chi, however, felt bad that she was the cause for getting Kakkarot in trouble with his father. Why did she care? After all, he had tried to kill the Princess and herself!  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot wimpered in pain. His father had just given him a very bad beating and had warned him never to go near the Princess ever agian. Despite his pain, Kakkarot felt nothing but anger. Anger towards the Princes, towards Yamcha, towards his father and towards Chi Chi. Why wouldn't any of them listen to him? That was it. He would never even try to make them understand how he felt ever again. They didn't even care what he had to say or what he thought.  
  
*****  
  
Eight years later  
  
Bardock scowled at his son. His son had somehow surpassed him in power. He was far greater than the third class saiyan could ever expect, and yet, Kakkarot was only 20. Bardock knew that his son, if they were still on planet Vegeta, would have the power level of that of a first class saiyan. He had no idea where his son's power had come from.  
  
Bardock realized that he was still flat on his back from Kakkarot's blast and got up to brush himself off. "You wouldn't have even been able to touch me if I was a few years younger." Bardock and Kakkarot both knew this was a lie. Bardock was no more than 50, and by Saiyan years, that was young. Most saiyans live to be 300 or older if they are not killed in battle. However, Bardock would never admit to being weaker than his own son, at least not out loud.  
  
Kakkarot said nothing. He only stared at his father with cold, uncaring eyes. Bardock shivered inwardly. His son seemed to care about nothing. When had this begun? What had caused the change in his son? He mentally made a note to try and figure it out. "That is enough for today Kakkarot. You may go and do whatever you wish to do for the rest of the day."  
  
With those words, Kakkarot flew off. He flew to his favourite place on Earth. It was a deserted island with nothing but rocks, trees, water, and animals. He liked it. It was quiet and peaceful. He could gather his thoughts and blow up anything he felt like blowing up. Today, his fustration was beyond words. He took it out on the water as he fired his special move, the Kamehameha, straight through the waves. He watched satisfied as his blast caused the waves to part.  
  
"Kakkarot?" He spun around quickly in shock. He had thought no one knew of this place but himself. Besides, he hadn't sensed anyone's ki, but than again, he had been fustrated and hadn't been paying attention to anything.  
  
"Kakkarot, are you okay?" Chi Chi asked. The only response she got was a scowl which was his usual response to anyone's question. "Kakkarot." She took a step closer. She didn't know why, but she wanted to know what was bothering him. "Is there something bothering you?" She took another step. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you talk to anyone?" Another step. "We care about you you know. We want to know what you're feeling." Another step.  
  
"If you take another step forward Chi Chi, I will blow you to nothingness regardless of the consequences." Chi Chi stared at him in shock. He couldn't mean it, could he? "Don't test me Chi Chi. I will do it. My threats are not empty. Leave. Now!"  
  
Chi Chi quickly recovered from her shock. This was the most he had ever said to anyone in quiet a few years. "Kakkarot, I will leave. As soon as you tell me what is bothering you."  
  
"Damn it Chi Chi! I told you to leave!"  
  
"No" She walked right up to his face, daring him to kill her.   
  
He raised his hand and formed a small ki ball in his hand. "Back off NOW baka!" She closed her eyes waiting to be obliterated. Kakkarot's hands began to shake as the ki ball in continued to grow. He looked at her. She was so very beautiful. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss her lips. Damn! What the hell was he thinking? "I'm going insane!" He thought to himself. Without hesitation he flew off away from her to regain his sanity.  
  
Chi Chi slowly opened her eyes, surprised that she was still alive. She shook as she realized just how close to death she had come. Then, another thought hit her. He hadn't killed her. Did this mean that he actually cared about her? Why else would he not kill her. This thought surprisingly made her happy.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta smirked wickedly at the pathetic creature begging for it's life, begging for Vegeta to leave it and the rest of it's race alone. He laughed wickedly. "Why, pathetic little creature, do you think that I would spare you and you're baka race when I have never spared a single life before?"  
  
The creature looked up at Vegeta. All traces of fear gone. "Your future, your destiny holds many pains. You shall get back all the pain that you have caused, ten fold."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He raised his hand and before the blink of an eye, the creature was now in the next dimension. What the hell was that? Why was the creature talking about his "destiny". He shook his head. No. No one could control his destiny but himself. The creature was only babbling in it's fear. But than, Vegeta remembered a conversation he had overheard between two of Beta's soldiers. They had been talking about how the creatures that he had just killed could see into the short future. Vegeta shook his head. No. He was in control of his destiny. Only him. No one else. Kuso! What was he doing. He had no time to be thinking about fates or destinies. He had some old problems to settle and some new "friends" to meet.  
  
*****  
  
A few days later  
  
"Lord Frieza! There is an unidentified spaceship approaching our ship."   
  
Frieza smiled coldly. "Baka! Can you not tell that that is one of Beta's ships?" He shook his head in disgust at how stupid his followers were. As he contined to stare at the approaching ship from his position, he began to grind his teeth together. Beta's forces were constantly battling with his own for the title of supreme ruler of the universe. And now, here was one of Beta's ships daring to attack his own, personal ship. He couldn't sense Beta's own ki and knew that he was not aboard the approaching ship. How dare this ship believe that they alone could defeat him, the Almighty Frieza!  
  
Vegeta calmly ordered his crew to enter Frieza's ship. He could sense the fear they were in. He didn't care. He would get answers and he would get them now. He had waited over 20 years and could wait no more. He didn't care if he was strong enough or not. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Vegeta walked off his ship and was faced with snickering creatures. He was hiding his ki and he knew that many of them thought he was a weakling. He smirked inwardly, he would show them just how wrong they were. Then he spotted him. Vegeta had seen enough pictures of Frieza to be able to pick him out of any crowd. Frieza stood obviously unscared but also not underestimating the Prince.   
  
"Who are you and what do you want here baka?" One of Freiza's henchman asked.  
  
"I am the Prince of the Saiyans, Prince Vegeta and what I want is none of your business." His voice held nothing but menace. Many of the henchmen began to laugh. His anger rose and he blew a couple of them into the next dimension. The laughing stopped immediately.  
  
"How dare you come onto my ship and blow my followers away like that! You are nothing but an insignificant little ape whose race is all but extinct!" Frieza's voice grated through Vegeta's mind. Vegeta would not allow anyone to insult his heritage.  
  
"Insignificant? How odd. After all, you are the one who destroyed us because you feared the power we possessed. Well, you made a mistake not killing me as well. Now you shall pay for that mistake."  
  
Frieza only stared back at him. "Fool! I did not destroy your planet. It is insignifcant and your powers would never even come close to mine. However, I do find it odd how you would be flying in the ship of your races' destroyer." His response was hissed out towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta took the information in without even flinching. His thoughts had been confirmed. Beta had been the one to destroy his planet. That baka would pay later. For now though, he would content himself with killing Frieza for calling him a "little ape" and for saying he was insignifcant.  
  
Everyone else but Frieza shrunk away in fear as Vegeta let his true power began to grow inside of him. They could all sense that the fight of a lifetime was about to begin.  
  



	3. Chapter 2 - Narrow Escape and Inescapabl...

TITLE: Chapter Two - Narrow Escape and Inescapable Torment  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None   
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! I know that everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I know this part of the story is a bit boring and stuff and there is no romance yet, but hey, give me a break, I gotta make them meet and stuff first.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Growing Pains:  
  
  
Vegeta took the information in without even flinching. His thoughts had been confirmed. Beta had been the one to destroy his planet. That baka would pay later. For now though, he would content himself with killing Frieza for calling him a "little ape" and for saying he was insignifcant.  
  
Everyone else but Frieza shrunk away in fear as Vegeta let his true power began to grow inside of him. They could all sense that the fight of a lifetime was about to begin.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Frieza watched, amused, as the young saiyans level continued to grow, apparently to no end. He had had enough. He did not have time to allow some weak saiyan to take so much time powering up in an attempt to fight him. He flew towards Vegeta with blinding speed.  
  
Vegeta was prepared. He had known that Frieza would not allow him to power up forever. He was stunned at the speed with which Frieza came at him, but he reacted by blocking the blow. Vegeta retaliated with his own punches and kicks. The two faught with blinding speed, so fast in fact, that the only people who could actually see them were Zarbon and Dodoria, Frieza's right and left hand creatures. To everyone else, they were merely streaks of light, if anything at all.  
  
Vegeta knew that he was stronger than Frieza. He was merely toying with Frieza at the moment. After a few more blocked punches, Vegeta decided to show him just how powerful he trully was. He blocked Frieza's last attempt at a punch and lifted his hand to form a little ball of energy. An instant later, Frieza found himself thrown against the wall of his ship. He most definitely had not been ready for that.  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed' and crossed his arms. "Still think I'm an insignificant little ape?" His cold eyes betrayed no fear or joy.  
  
"Ha!" Frieza stood up. "Fool! If you think that someone as powerful as me could be beat by you, you are more stupid than I could have ever thought. You shall pay for your little insult. Prepare to see what true power is all about!"  
  
With that, Frieza's power level all but exploaded in a matter of seconds. Vegeta knew something was going on. Frieza was...changing. Damn! Vegeta realized that Frieza could transform which could only mean that his power level would increase. For the first time in his life Vegeta felt as if he was no longer in control. He didn't like the feeling.   
  
Vegeta surged towards Frieza. He would not let him complete his transformation. *Bang* Vegeta felt as if he had hit a brick wall. He had been so absorbed in trying to kill Frieza that he had not noticied Zarbon jump in at him. Vegeta was forced back against his own ship by a blast of energy.   
  
"Zarbon! Out of my way. I do not need your help to dispose of such a weakling as this." Frieza knew that Zarbon was no match for Vegeta and he didn't want his right hand henchman to be beaten by anyone. He didn't care about Zarbon, he just didn't want his troops morale to fall and the best way for that to happen was to have a high ranked officer get beaten in a battle.  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza. But are you sure you don't want to transform to level 4?"   
  
"No. I do not need to. Level 3 shall be enough to take care of him."  
  
Vegeta got up highly confused? What?! This baka could transform three different times? His power level was impossibly high yet this was only level 3. He didn't even want to think about what Frieza's power would be like at level 4.   
  
Zarbon moved out of the way and Frieza flew at him again. Vegeta made a move to block him but felt the air rush out of his body as Frieza's fists slammed into his stomach. Damn! Frieza was just too fast! Vegeta concentrated. No, he could not die. He still had to kill Beta for exterminating his race, the race which he had every right to rule over. With that thought in mind, he blasted 10 ki balls at Frieza before quickly flying into his ship and ordered his crew to take off.  
  
Vegeta headed for the mini deck where the pods were. He entered one and shut it. He knew his ship was taking off. He also knew the ship would have no chance and his crew members would all die. He didn't care. From outside he could hear Frieza laughing loudly at his retreat.  
  
"Stupid saiyan. Come out and fight!"  
  
Vegeta tensed himself for the blow that he knew would come. It came long after he had expected it. He knew Frieza had toyed with his crews hopes making them think that they could get away. Inevitably, Frieza had sent up a blast strong enough to destroy a planet, let alone a spaceship. The second that the ship was hit, Vegeta set coordinates for...he knew not where. All he knew was that he had to get as far away from Frieza as he could.   
  
Amongst all the rubble and the explosions that went off, no one saw the little space pod that flew away. No one noticied as it blasted threw space with it's precious cargo of one person, one prince who would change the fate of the entire universe.  
  
In the pod, the Prince was overcome by the sleeping gas emitted by the pod. The pod would wake him when he reached his destination, wherever that was.  
  
*****  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
That damn voice again. "What the hell do you want now?!"  
  
"Your destiny is near."  
  
"Damn you! How many times have I told you that no one controls my destiny but myself? Go away and stop bugging me."  
  
"My Prince, you can not avoid your destiny."  
  
"Get the hell out of my mind or I will blast you."  
  
Suddenly Vegeta felt that the voice was gone. He wondered where it had gone. He sensed someone else in his world of nothingness, someone with a very weak, almost non-existant ki. He looked all around him but found no one. Was that the ki of the person who had been speaking in his head all these years?  
  
He flew around in search of the ki. He could feel it grow nearer. Yes! He was close! Suddenly he saw a streak of blue. He couldn't see anything else, just a pure streak of blue. He reached out to grab it.  
  
"10 minutes until destination is reached."  
  
Damn. Vegeta woke up. That same stupid dream again. Will, not quiet. Usually it was just the voice taunting him. Today, the dream had changed, there had been another person or another thing, in his world of nothingness. He scowled at the computer. Why couldn't it just wait a few more seconds. Then he could have found out who or what that streak of blue was.  
  
Finally, he snapped out of his trance and scowled at the planet he saw in front of him. From what he could tell, there was absolutely no life on it, not even plants. Why the hell had he come here? How did he know the coordinates? He had no answer to his questions.  
  
Vegeta felt extremely refreshed after his sleep despite the fact that that damn voice was still bugging his dreams. The first few times he had heard it, he thought it would go away. However, here he was, many years later and that voice was still there. Vegeta closed his eyes and prepared for impact.  
  
*Thump*   
  
The pod landed and left a large hole on the face of the planet. Vegeta flaired his ki and stepped out. He took a look around the place and confirmed his thoughts. There was nothing there. Nothing but rocks and stones. He was about to step back into his pod when something caught his eye.   
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he stared at the stone. It looked like every other stone, but for some unknown reason, he was drawn to it. He grunted uncomprendingly and walked towards it slowly. He reached it and glared. There seemed to be something written on it. He leaned over to get a closer look. Suddenly the letters shone a golden light and Vegeta stepped back a few feet in shock, eyes shut tight. He slowly opened his eyes and read the now clear to see message.  
  
A constant struggle of good versus evil shall come down to one fight  
The Prince of Darkness versus the Princess of Light  
The Prince, cold and uncaring, with a heart as dark as coal  
The Princess, kind and compassionate, touching everyone's soul  
Their destinies will collide and the struggle will reach it's highest point ever  
Who will prevail, who will survive, to have their side live on forever...  
  
What the hell! Vegeta formed the largest ball of energy that he could muster and threw it at the stone. The dust died down and Vegeta began to walk away feeling happy at the thought that the stone was now gone. He turned around one more time just to make sure. Vegeta's eyes snapped wide open when he saw that the stone was still there. There wasn't even a scratch on it.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and ran back to his pod. His fingers entered the new coordinates without him really telling them to. He wasn't sure what or where the new coordinates were, all he knew was that he needed to get out of there, and fast. This planet, more specifically, the stone scared him senseless.  
  
What was with this "Prince of Darkness" and "destiny" crap anyway. The annoying voice had mentioned it to him a few times. The creature on that one planet who had begged for his life had also mentioned it. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.  
  
What if my destiny really has been pre-determined. With that final thought, Vegeta fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock stood with his son outside of the palace. Most of the royal guards were present as they awaited the arrival of the ambassador from Namek. Earth and Namek were old allies, but the ambassador had passed away, due to old age, and Namek was sending a new ambassador.  
  
Kakkarot sighed inwardly. The Earth was quickly becoming the place for refugees. Many people had come to the Earth after their planet had been blown up or their race exterminated. Although most of the refugees were weak, some of them had decent ki levels. Those who did were trained by his father. Among some of those with decent ki were Tien, a three-eyed alien from someplace or other, and his little, pure white, short friend Chao-tzu.   
  
Kakkarot dispised Tien. Tien had become one of his father's favourite pupils. Bardock had told Tien countless numbers of times that he was proud of him. Kakkarot's scowl deepened. Yes, an alien from a distant planet and a couple of earthlings had made his father proud when he himself could not. The other students he dispised were Krillen and Yamcha, both were weak earthlings whose power levels had steadily increased over the years along with Tien's.  
  
Kakkarot didn't understand how such weaklings could make his father proud. None of them could even compare with his own power. In fact, he hadn't had a decent challenge since he had surpassed his father many years before. He hoped with all his heart that the ambassador from Namek would be strong, not like the last ambassador. He really wanted a good fight.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta glared at his surroundings. He had no idea where he was. For the second time in a short spand of time, he had directed his pod to a planet without even knowing it.  
  
"Welcome home my Prince."  
  
What the hell?! Vegeta couldn't believe it. That voice. It was back. But how? He wasn't sleeping, or was he?  
  
"No my Prince, you are not sleeping."  
  
"Damn you!" Vegeta was infuriated. "Not only do you annoy my every sleeping hour, now you even torment me during my waking hours!" Suddenly Vegeta stopped his ranting. "Welcome home? What do you mean?"  
  
"My dear Prince, are you telling me that you don't even recognize your own home planet?"  
  
Vegeta felt like he was going to fall over. So this was Planet Vegeta. Oh Kami! It looked horrible. Decaying bodies were lying all over the place and buildings were tumbling. This was the planet he was so proud of? This was where he, the proud Prince, had come from? This...this...this piece of worthless rock?!  
  
"No Vegeta. Your planet was once beautiful in it's own rights. It slowly began to decay after it's inhabitants were massacred."  
  
Vegeta's anger rose. Damn that Beta. He would kill him even if it was the last thing he did! Anger and power coursed through his veins. He began to feel power that even he didn't know he possessed yet as his anger rose. He was going to squish Beta and make him beg for his life. He would make sure his death was slow and painful. He would make Beta pay for everything!  
  
With that, his body could no longer contain the power growing in him and he screamed out in fustration. "Ahhhhhhhh!" His hair began to flicker into a golden light while his eyes filmed over into complete whiteness. Still his power level rose. His body shook as his muscles expanded and his hair stopped flickering, remaining a golden color. His eyes turned teal and Vegeta collapsed at his new found energy and power, the anger slowing leaving his body. Without even knowing it, Vegeta had become the legendary Super Saiyan.  
  



	4. Chapter 3 - Confusion

TITLE: Chapter Three - Confusion  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K (or G)/CC  
WARNINGS: A kiss. Nothing more people! Shesh!  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! I know that everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I know this part of the story doesn't contain much about Bulma. Don't worry, she plays a much bigger role later. One last note, a kind thanx goes out to all who have reviewed my fic. If you care to, please review it again. Suggestions or comments are always welcome. The more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing (common sense eh?).  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Narrow Escape and Inescapable Torment:  
  
  
With that, his body could no longer contain the power growing in him and he screamed out in fustration. "Ahhhhhhhh!" His hair began to flicker into a golden light while his eyes filmed over into complete whiteness. Still his power level rose. His body shook as his muscles expanded and his hair stopped flickering, remaining a golden color. His eyes turned teal and Vegeta collapsed at his new found energy and power, the anger slowing leaving his body. Without even knowing it, Vegeta had become the legendary Super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bulma watched as the spaceship touched down. Her parents were half way around the world helping some of their people after an earthquake had killed and injuried many of them so she had to be the one to welcome the new Namekian ambassador. She hoped she wouldn't do something to offend him. She didn't want the great friendship between Namek and Earth to be destroyed because of her.  
  
Kakkarot watched intently. He had felt the power of this ambassador as his spaceship had entered the Earth's atmosphere. He hadn't been disappointed. The ambassador's power was great, perhaps larger than his own. He didn't care. He understood that the best way to become stronger was to fight stronger opponents. Right now, growing stronger, being one of the most powerful beings in the universe, that was all that was important to him. He figured that was the only way to make his father proud of him.  
  
The door of the spaceship opened. The Namekian ambassador was greeted with silence. Bulma smiled and began to walk towards him. The Namek slowly exited from his ship and headed towards Bulma. They met halfway in between and Bulma extended her hand to welcome him.  
  
"Welcome to Earth. I am Princess Bulma. My parents asked me to inform you that they are deeply sorry but they could not be here today."  
  
Silence.  
  
Bulma started to feel uneasy. Had she somehow offended the ambassador already?  
  
"My thanks go to you and your people. I accept your parents apology. Namek is grateful to have such great allies as Earth. My name is Piccolo."  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot sat alone on his little deserted island, the same one where he had almost blown Chi Chi up. He smirked at the memory. Over the years she had continued to bug him, continued to try and get him to "open up". Of course, he had done nothing of the sort. He had, after all , promised himself to care about nothing but fighting and growing stronger.  
  
He loved making her mad by not responding to her questions. He didn't know why, but he found it thrilling. He liked the way she would glare at him when she was upset, or the way her lips would curl up into a smile when she was happy. He loved the way her eyes twinkled when she laughed. Damn! What the hell was he thinking. She was an annoying, loud mouthed weakling and he could care less about her. He was going insane. He was going soft like his father was. Damn you Chi Chi, he thought to himself. He had to distract himself soon or he was going to lose his mind.  
  
His father was busy. Kakkarot growled to himself. His father was always busy, and too often for his liking, his father was usually training those three weaklings Krillen, Tien and Yamcha. There was nothing to do on this blasted planet. Than, he remembered. When he had first felt the ambassador's power level, he had been eager to spar with him. However, the ambassador had been busy for the first few days. No matter, Kakkarot would go and see if he was free and interested in sparring. Even if the ambassador said no, it would at least take up some of his time. With that, Kakkarot flew off in search of the ambassador's ki.  
  
Kakkarot found the ambassador meditating by a pond near the palace. When he touched down, the ambassador opened his eyes and looked at him with interest. Kakkarot's insides fluttered nervously but his face and body showed no such signs. What if he offened the ambassador? His father would be even more ashamed of him.  
  
The Namekian spoke first. "You must be Kakkarot." Kakkarot gave him an inquistive look. "I have heard that you have the strongest power level on this planet. I take it you wish to spar with me."   
  
"Yes Mr. Ambassador." The ambassador flinched.  
  
"Call me Piccolo. I'm not much into these politics."  
  
Kakkarot had been right. Ever since he had first seen Piccolo, Kakkarot had thought that Piccolo didn't really want to be an ambassador. He had sensed that Piccolo was more of a warrior than anything else. He figured that Piccolo had been "pushed" in that direction by someone on Namek.  
  
"Fine. Can we spar now?" Kakkarot's voice held no tone of emotion. Piccolo narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Fine. I have waited for a long time now to have a true challenge. I just hope you can give me that challenge."  
  
The two flew together at a tremendous speed. Kakkarot's punches came fast and hard. Piccolo was not giving any room either. Kakkarot made his first mistake when he put too much effort into a punch that he thought for sure was going to hit Piccolo. The extra effort in the punch threw him slightly off balance as Piccolo moved out of the way. Piccolo took full advantage of Kakkarot's mistake. He punched Kakkarot in the stomach and felt the air rush out of him. As Kakkarot was still floating upwards from the force of the blow, Piccolo appeared above him and brought his elbow down hard on his back.  
  
Kakkarot regained control of his body in time to prevent himself from falling face first into the ground. Piccolo stared coldly back at him with an expression of boredom on his face. Kakkarot quickly wiped the blood off his face and scowled. The two hits he had received had hurt worse than he could have imagined. He was happy though. He was finally getting a challenge. Kakkarot raised his hands and cupped them around each other beside his waist. He felt all of his dormant energy begin to form into a ball in his hands.   
  
"KAAAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
With that, the large ball of energy flew it's way towards Piccolo. Piccolo stared at the blast and didn't move. He didn't think that such a young earthling, though he thought it weird that this earthling had a tail, could create enough energy to seriously hurt him. He realized just how wrong he was when he lifted his hand to try and deflect it only to have his arm blown off of him. He stood in shock staring at the boy.  
  
Kakkarot's face showed the first signs of emotion since the day his father had thought he was trying to kill the Princess. Kuso! He had blown Piccolo's arm off. Oh Kami! What was the King going to do to him? Kami! What was his father going to do to him? To Kakkarot's surpise, Piccolo smirked, than smiled, and than burst out laughing.   
  
"Wh..What's so funny?" Kakkarot was completely stunned. He had just blown off the guys arm and here he was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Had he driven the Namekian mad?  
  
"The look of horror on your face is unbelievable Kakkarot." Kakkarot quickly replaced his look of horror with a scowl. "Don't worry. Watch this." Kakkarot nearly jumped out of his skin when Piccolo tore off what remained of his arm and a new one popped out of it's slot. "Namekians have the ability to regenerate parts of their body if need be."  
  
His face didn't show it, but Kakkarot was highly relieved. Than anger coursed through him. How dare this Namekian laugh at him? He surged forward and once again, the fight was on. Kakkarot got the odd punch or kick in, but Piccolo was clearly the better fighter. At the end of the day, both were exhausted but they had enjoyed themselves. Kakkarot flew home knowing that if someone was to be declared a winner, he would have lost...big time.  
  
*****  
  
"I bet you she doesn't even know you're alive Yamcha!"  
  
"Ha! At least she looks my way Tien."  
  
"My chances are better than baldy at least!"  
  
"Come on guys, cut it out."  
  
Yamcha and Tien were in another argument over who was the likest to dance with the Princess at her birthday party. As usual, Krillen was stuck in between and therefore receiving insults from his two closest friends. Princess Bulma had grown up to become very pretty. Add the fact that she was a Princess with compassion, love, and care for everyone and which guy wouldn't want her?  
  
"What's wrong shorty? Realize that you don't stand a chance tonight?" Yamcha teased Krillen. Just as Krillen was about to give a smart remark back, the room became deathly silent. Kakkarot, a very beat up looking Kakkarot, came striding through the barracks door with his now trade-mark scowl on his face. The tension in the room increased.   
  
None of the three warriors liked Kakkarot. In fact, very few people on Earth like Kakkarot. They all thought he was a self-absorbed, self-centered, "I'm better than you" snob. He glared at them before continuing to his bunk.  
  
All three warriors felt the urge to jump and kill him but they knew that, even combined, they did not possess enough power to bring him down...yet. With each passing day their powers were increasing and they knew it. They hoped that soon, very soon, their combined power would be greater than Kakkarot's. That way they could teach him a minor lesson on manners. Yamcha also hadn't forgotten about the day, when they were younger, when Kakkarot had tried to kill the Princess. He had told the other two warriors about the incident as well which had only infuriated them and made them hate Kakkarot even more.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot stood alone in the large hall, arms across his chest and a scowl plastered on his slightly bruised face, leaning against the wall. Why did he have to be here celebrating the Princess's birthday? He could be sleeping or meditating. His father had forced him to put on a suit that they called a "tuxedo" and told him that even if he didn't dance or socialize, he had to be there. He felt bad for Piccolo. The Namekian looked as if he was hating this as much as Kakkarot was but he was forced to sit at the head table with the rest of the royal family and ambassadors.  
  
Kakkarot was becoming highly bored and agitated and was about to leave when something caught his eye. Rather, someONE caught his eye. Chi Chi was prettier tonight than she had ever been. Her white dressed flowed down to the floor. It showed off all of her curves beautifully. And her lips! They had never looked so...so full before. He felt a yearning deep inside him to go and kiss her on those rose colored lips. An alien emotion shot through him as he watched many of the guards and soldiers approach her and talk to her. He didn't like the new emotion. It made him feel out of control and angry. If he had known it, he wouldn't have believed it. Kakkarot, the proud saiyan, was jealous.  
  
Kakkarot quickly looked away hoping that no one had noticied him staring at Chi Chi. What was wrong with him anyway? He had other things to worry about than some weak, human female. What would his father say if he knew what he was thinking? He would have to train himself harder to make up for this.  
  
Chi Chi looked around desperately trying to find Kakkarot. Many of the boys were trying to talk to her and she nodded and replied to them with only half of her attention. Where was he? Than, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted his spiky hair. She excused herself from the other boys and approached him.  
  
She didn't know why but she wanted to talk to him. She enjoyed being around him, even if he was doing nothing more than glaring at her. She sensed that there was a side of him that no one knew, a side of him that was hidden behind the scowl. She found that she was drawn to his power and his sense of pride. He could crush her in an instant, yet she felt no fear. She liked the challenge of trying to get to know him. He was different than all the other boys she knew. The other boys all swooned around her and whispered sweet, meaningless words in her ears. Him however, she knew that whatever he said, it would have to be sincere since he rarely said anything at all.  
  
Kakkarot felt his heart rate increase as he saw Chi Chi approaching him. "Hey Kakkarot. I didn't expect to see you here." Kami he looks so good, Chi Chi thought to herself.  
  
Kakkarot looked up at her and his scowl deepened. His only response was, "Hmph." With that, the young saiyan walked out the door into the darkness of the night.  
  
Chi Chi surpressed a smile and followed him outside. "Still haven't changed have you? Still Mr. "I'm too good to talk to anyone" aren't you?"  
  
Kakkarot stopped and turned around to glare at her. For a moment she thought she saw something resembling pain and loneliness in his eyes. But before she could try and grasp it, his eyes returned to the icy cold stare that she had grown so accustomed to seeing.   
  
"You know nothing about me. So don't make assumptions."  
  
Chi Chi almost gasped. He had spoken. It had been so long since she had heard him speak that she had begun to think that he had forgotten how. She shivered. Not from the coldness of the night, it was a warm night, but from his voice. She found it very deep and...sexy. When she refocused, she saw Kakkarot standing where he had been before but now with his back to her and his head tilted up.  
  
She approached him slowly, not wanting to startle him. He seemed lost in a trance. "Kakkarot?" She was right behind him. It was not possible that he had not heard her. She placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention. "Kakkarot?"  
  
He turned around and their eyes locked. His eyes, filled with pride, fear, concern, anger, and so many other emotions entertwined into one, and her innocent beautiful eyes, met. What Kakkarot did next completely caught Chi Chi off guard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He than closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. At first she was in shock and did not return the kiss. When everything registered in her brain, she pulled him closer and began to kiss him back as well.  
  
Chi Chi wanted the kiss to last forever. Being in his arms felt right. It made her feel safe, wanted and cared for. Sure she had kissed other guys, but never like this. It was never this great. The kiss lasted a few minutes before Kakkarot pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked into his. She was shocked to find a look of pure anger written on his face. He stepped away from her and flew off without another word.  
  
Chi Chi stood alone in the night, wondering what had went wrong.  
  
*****  
  
Ever since he had kissed her, Kakkarot seemed to be avoiding her. Chi Chi didn't like that. She wanted answers and she was going to get them today no matter what.  
  
Kakkarot continued his intensive training by himself. He was going to spar with Piccolo later. He had come to appreciate the Namekian. He was strong enough for Kakkarot to through all his anger into his blasts and survive them. It was his way of venting his ever growing frustration.   
  
He didn't understand the feelings coursing through his veins. Why had he kissed her? What had he been doing? Why had it felt so right? Why did he want to do it again? Why did he want to be with her, to hold her in his arms? "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He released his anger on a nearby mountain as he threw a ki ball at it and watched it disintegrate. He continued to punch the air and crush anything near enough to him as his confusion grew.  
  
"Kakkarot!" He froze. It was her voice. "I need to talk to you." He continued training as if he had never heard her.  
  
Damn him, Chi Chi thought to herself. She flew up to meet him. True, she wasn't as powerful as Tien, Yamcha, Krillen or Chao-tzu, but she was strong compared to many of the other females on Earth. "Kakkarot! I said I need to talk to you." He finally stopped punching at the air and glared at her. She felt nervous at his glare.  
  
"What?" His voice held a note of impatience and anger.  
  
"I...I wa...was wondering why you...why you kissed me that one night?" Chi Chi managed to get her question out, stuttering the whole time. "I...I was wondering if perhaps you had any...fe...feelings for me."  
  
"Yes. I have feelings for you." Chi Chi's eyes widened in hope. Kakkarot crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate you. I hate you more than I hate anyone in the universe."  
  
Tears sprang unbiden to her eyes. She fought to keep them back. "Wh...what? Than why did you kiss me?" Her saddness and shock was quickly growing into anger.  
  
"It meant nothing. You mean nothing. I never have and never will give a damn about you. You are a weak and pathetic earthling."  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" All her pent up anger and confusion came together at once. "Do you even have a heart in that chest of yours? Why must you push anyone who cares for you away from you? What are you so afraid of Kakkarot?" She paused as a sob escaped her lips. Tears were now flowing unchecked down her cheeks. "I hate you. I regret ever caring for you!"   
  
Kakkarot watched as Chi Chi flew away from him. Why had it hurt so much when she had told him she hated him? Why did he want to go and find her and apologize and tell her that everything was going to be alright? What did he care anyway? He wanted nothing to do with any of the Earthlings, especially her. Than why was he feeling so sad and lonely?  
  



	5. Chapter 4 - Approaching Danger

TITLE: Chapter Four - Approaching Danger  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! I know that everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners. One final note, a kind thanx goes out to all who have reviewed my fic. If you care to, please review it again. Suggestions or comments are always welcome (constructive critism is good). The more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing (common sense eh?).  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Confusion:  
  
  
"What is wrong with you? Do you even have a heart in that chest of yours? Why must you push anyone who cares for you away from you? What are you so afraid of Kakkarot?" She paused as a sob escaped her lips. Tears were now flowing unchecked down her cheeks. "I hate you. I regret ever caring for you!"   
  
Kakkarot watched as Chi Chi flew away from him. Why had it hurt so much when she had told him she hated him? Why did he want to go and find her and apologize and tell her that everything was going to be alright? What did he care anyway? He wanted nothing to do with any of the Earthlings. Than why was he feeling so sad and lonely?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's pod made a head long dive towards the planet. The pod had just waken him up. He had left Planet Vegeta filled with anger and fustration. That anger and fustration had only coutinued to mount. He had felt the need to release his pent up emotions and the only way he knew how was to blow things up. So here he was, preparing for the impact that always came with landing.  
  
Vegeta slowly stepped out of his pod. He knew that the creatures of the planet had sensed his arrival. They were a fairly strong race, no match for him, but they would be just strong enough for him to take out his pent up fustration on them. He still did not understand the significance of his hair turning gold and his eyes turning teal when he wanted them to, all he knew was that his power level rose tremendously when he did.  
  
He moved away from his pod. He didn't want it destroyed. He saw the first wave of creatures. They were short and small with a blueish tint to their skin. They seemed to have eyes everywhere on their bodies. There were so many that Vegeta couldn't even count them. Vegeta searched for a word to describe them. Ugly just wouldn't do it, they were dispicable. He relished the thought of killing them. Nothing this ugly should exist in the universe. He was doing the universe a favour.  
  
The creature said something that the Prince did not understand. He finally remembered to turn on his scouter. He really didn't need it since he could sense ki, but it was also a translator which was the only reason he kept it. He caught the end of the creatures second sentence.  
  
"...Prince of Darkness. We must kill him before the prophecy can come true."  
  
At the creature's words Vegeta's anger flared. Damn. Would he never be able to escape this torment? Why did everyone believe he was the Prince of Darkness? He didn't want to be. All he wanted was to be the most powerful fighter in the universe and to crush both Frieza and Beta. He wanted to make them suffer. He could care less about being the Prince of Darkness or the Prince of anything else for that matter.  
  
The creatures fired, what he considered to be, small ki blasts at him. He easily deflected them all. He concentrated and he quickly felt his power level surge. He was once again transforming. The creatures seemed to sense his unbelievable rise in energy as they ground to a halt. However, realizing that their lives depended on it, they charged forward again.   
  
Vegeta threw his head back and laughed hysterically before letting the enormous ki ball build in his hand. Yes! He liked this new found power. He fired without aiming knowing that aim did not matter. With that one blast, Vegeta had obliterated half of the planets population. He laughed some more. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. True, he had killed many people and destroyed many planets for Beta before, and yes, he had enjoyed all of those times as well, but now, this was a new kind of joy. This joy was created from the knowledge that he was killing for himself, not because he had been ordered to.  
  
He sensed the rest of the creatures coming towards him. Yet again he blew them all away with one blast. One dying creature was all that remained of the once abundent race. It crawled over to Vegeta.  
  
"Spare me please mighty Prince. I will give you anything you want. Please open up your heart and spare me. Just this once."  
  
Vegeta scowled at the creature. "I spare no one. I have no heart." With that he spit on the creature and than proceeded to slowly torture it to death. Vegeta smirked, than smiled and finally let his joy wash over him as he laughed hysterically. He was really enjoying torturing the poor creature as, unknown to him, the evil inside of him completely wiped out the small traces of good left in his heart.  
  
*****  
  
Without knowing it, Vegeta had destroyed one of Beta's planets. Beta was enraged. How dare Vegeta rebel against him! He would pay. Yes, the Prince of Saiyans had outlived his worth. Beta shivered slightly. He was still shaken from the vision he had just had. The vision showed him that he must kill the Prince soon, or his plans to be the ultimate ruler of the universe would be ruined. He didn't understand how a weakling like Vegeta could even dream of hurting him, but he wasn't going to go against the vision.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta growled to himself in fustration. The alien had long ago died cursing his name. Though the alien had been weak, it didn't matter, Vegeta had had fun slowly killing him. Now what?  
  
Then, realization hit the Prince hard. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to call home. He could never return to Planet Vegeta, there was nothing there except decaying bodies and crumbling buildings. This planet that he had just destroyed held nothing of interest to him either. He could not return to Beta, that creature disgusted him beyond words. What could he do?  
  
Vegeta spoke to himself. "I will continue to destroy Beta's planets. That will diminish the size of his all important empire while at the same time making me stronger. Yes! Vegeta, you are so very smart!"  
  
*****  
  
Frieza stared at his father, King Cold. Yes, his father was right. He should have added Earth to his collection of planets long ago. Why hadn't he? It was an insignificant planet whose warriors couldn't even dream of the power that he possessed. That was then, now was different. Earth was quickly becoming a planet of refugees. Any survivors of planets that he or Beta's forces had destroyed were all heading towards Earth. He would add it to his empire now, before it could catch Beta's attention, and he knew that it would do just that soon.  
  
"Yes father. I will send the Ginyu force there. They will be more than enough to handle such a pathetic planet."   
  
King Cold smiled down at his son.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta landed on Arlia. His pod needed to be refueled and where better to do that than this planet? Arlia was one of Beta's newest captured planets and he planned to destroy it. He stared at the creatures who stared right back at him. This was going to be an easy battle. These creatures possessed absolutely no ki at all. Instead, they held some sort of machine and shot lasers at him. The shots didn't hurt, in fact they didn't even penetrate his armour.  
  
Vegeta laughed hysterically as he noticied the fear growing in the creatures eyes as his power level rose. He slowly began to obliterate all life on the planet, saving the last creature for his "fun". He enjoyed torturing and hearing these aliens yell and scream and curse his name. As the creature was on the brink of death, Vegeta refueled his pod and flew back up to space. He loomed above the planet with a smirk on his face. No, he would not let this creature live. A few seconds later, the planet began to glow and than completely blew to pieces with the Saiyan Prince laughing hysterically once more.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and clutched at her heart as she felt the immense pain seer through her entire body. What was going on? Why was she in so much pain? She opened her eyes in time to see a creature begging for it's life. She wasn't sure how she understood what it was saying, but she did.   
  
There was another creature standing above it. He, she knew it was a man because of his build, looked almost human except for the tail. A tail? She couldn't see his face, that was all a blur, but she was sure it wasn't Bardock or Kakkarot. He was too short to be them. She felt immense sorrow for the creature being tortured.  
  
How could anyone do the things that this guy was doing? She watched in horror, unable to not watch, as the guy slowly poked out one eye, and than the other. He than continued to break one arm, one leg, until the creature was crippled.  
  
When the man with the tail flew off, Bulma felt tremendous relief as she thought the creature would live. Than her view changed and she saw the man with the tail again. He was forming a ki ball. NO! He was going to blow up the planet! RUN! She tried to yell, to warn the unexpecting creature but found she could not.   
  
She felt a tear fall down her face as the planet blew up. She didn't know who the creature was or what it was like, but no one deserved to die so cruelly. The man with the tail laughed hysterically as he was obviously enjoying himself.  
  
"You are the last hope of the universe Princess...face your destiny..."  
  
Bulma abruptly sat up in bed. She prayed that what she had seen was really only a dream, not a vision. She felt the tears on her cheek and wiped them off. She knew that it wasn't a dream. What she had seen had really happened. She sighed sadly to herself. This was the second time she had had these awful "visions" where someone was being tortured. The last time, she had seen the same man, at least she was sure it was the same man, torturing a different creature.  
  
She felt another tear streak down her cheek. Who could be so cruel? She wiped the tear off of her face and curled up into a little ball in bed as she thought about what she had just seen and heard. "You are the last hope of the universe Princes...face your destiny..." Bulma closed her eyes, wondering what the Voice meant.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock sat up quickly in bed, sweat pouring down his face. Was it a vision? He hadn't had one since Planet Vegeta had been destroyed. It had to be a vision. It was all too real to be just a dream. He stumbled out of bed. He had to train the Earth's warriors. They had to be ready. His vision had shown him that Frieza had set his sights on Earth and had sent orders to the Ginyu Force to capture it.  
  
Bardock shuddered. The Ginyu Force. That name still struck fear in his heart. They were four very powerful creatures. He had heard stories of the destruction they caused in the name of Frieza's empire. He sighed as he realized that the Earth had virtually no chance against such powerful beings but he had no choice. He had to try and fight them. He couldn't just let the Earth fall under Frieza's rule without a fight. He didn't like to admit it, but he had come to care for this planet and it's weak inhabitants. He knew deep down in his heart that he would fight to his last breath for Earth and he would train the warriors so they would at least have a chance of survival. At most, he would have one week to train them...at most.  
  
*****  
  
"I refuse to go Bardock!" Bardock shook his head at the Princess's words.   
  
"But Princess. It is better for you and for the rest of us! This way you will be safe."  
  
"No. If my planet is going to be in danger, than I refuse to run and hide. I will stay and suffer whatever consequences fall upon my people!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Bardock. I am staying."  
  
Bardock shook his head once more. "As you wish my Princess."   
  
Bardock had already sent the King and Queen to Namek earlier that day. He had never imagined the Princess could be so stubborn. As he walked out of her chamber, he smiled to himself. He felt a deep respect for her, one that hadn't been there until now. She was braver than he had thought she was. He began to see why the people of Earth loved her so much. She trully cared about her people.   
  
*****  
  
"No Bardock. I am not going." Bardock had just finished convincing the second last ambassador to return to his home planet until the battle was over and now he was trying to convince Piccolo to leave. He felt as if it was deja vu all over again. He didn't want the ambassador to be hurt or killed during the battle.  
  
"Piccolo..."  
  
"No. I am not going anywhere. Do not insult me further Bardock." Bardock's mouth dropped open in shock. Insult him? When had he done that. "Do you think so little of us Namekians? We would never turn our back on our friends and allies. If there is to be a fight here, than there is no way you can get me to leave." Piccolo's face was set and Bardock knew he couldn't change his mind.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo. You are indeed a good friend and a great warrior. We are glad to have your help."  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot and Piccolo trained almost none stop. The only time they stopped was to eat and sleep. They both wanted to be as ready as possible for the threat that was approaching them. This was a good thing for Kakkarot because if he wasn't fighting with Piccolo, his mind kept wandering to Chi Chi. She had looked so hurt when he had told her he didn't care about her. He hadn't seen her since then and he figured she was ignoring him.  
  
Good riddence, he thought to himself. But deep deep down in his heart, he missed her. He missed the way she looked at him, her smile, her lips, her...NO! He was not going to let his mind wander. He couldn't. He had training to do. She wasn't important anyway.  
  
*****  
  
In outer space, four pods sped towards Earth at a tremendous speed. Each pod held one member of the highly feared Ginyu Force. A smile was set on each face as they understood their job, and they liked it. Their orders had been simple. Destroy whatever resistance there was, keep the rest of the creatures as slaves and await Frieza's arrival. They hoped there would be lots of resistance. The more there was, the more fun they could have.  
  



	6. Chapter 5 - Unwanted Guests

TITLE: Chapter Five - Unwanted Guests  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! I know that everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. In the anime there are five members of the Ginyu force, however, I wanted to make it four so that the Earth warriors would at least stand a chance. If not, Tien, Yamcha, Krillen and Chao-tzu would have died. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners. One final note, a kind thanx goes out to all who have reviewed my fic. If you care to, please review it again. Suggestions or comments are always welcome (constructive critism is good). The more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing (common sense eh?).  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Approaching Danger:  
  
  
In outer space, four pods sped towards Earth at a tremendous speed. Each pod held one member of the highly feared Ginyu Force. A smile was set on each face as they understood their job, and they liked it. Their orders had been simple. Destroy whatever resistance there was, keep the rest of the creatures as slaves and await Frieza's arrival. They hoped there would be lots of resistance. The more there was, the more fun they could have.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bardock stared in shock. What? The Ginyu Force was here already? He watched in horror as his students were beaten around as if they were nothing more than dolls by a very tall and broad guy. His horror turned to anger as he saw Chi Chi collapse from a ki blast that the tall, broad guy had thrown, obviously too much for her to handle. Bardock urged her to get up, but she didn't move. She wasn't dead yet, he could still feel her ki even though it was very weak.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a large amount of energy near him. The energy was so intensive that it blew many of the weaker guards to the ground. He turned around in search of the owner of the power, hoping that it wasn't one of the Ginyu members. Bardock could not tell who it was, but he was sure it wasn't one of the Ginyu members. Whoever it was looked very familiar, however, he couldn't say for sure who it was since the person's face appeared blurry and unrecognizable. The person had blond hair and a tail.  
  
A tail? Was it a Saiyan? No. It wasn't possible. He and Kakkarot were the only two remaining Saiyans. Besides, Saiyans were notorious for having black hair as there had never been a pure blooded Saiyan who didn't have black hair.  
  
The person with the high power level obliterated the Ginyu Force within seconds. The Ginyu Force had no chance whatsoever.  
  
Bardock awoke from his sleep. Was that another vision? If so, who was the blond haired hero? He closed his eyes hoping that they would, in fact, be saved by a hero, whoever it may be.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta landed on yet another one of Beta's planets. This time the creatures were ready for him. They had obviously known he was coming and the Prince figured that Beta had probably sent out a warning for him. He smirked. He liked the idea of being considered dangerous. Beta had definitely taken notice of his actions. There was no doubt about that.  
  
He threw a blast at the nearest group of creatures standing by his pod. To his great surprise, the ball of energy was deflected away. He hadn't thought that the creatures would be strong enough to even touch his ki ball without perishing. Vegeta glared in the direction that he had sent his first ki ball and almost gasped. His heart flew into his throat as he realized who stood in front of him.  
  
*****  
  
The Earth warriors were on edge. Bardock had said that the Ginyu force would be arriving on that day, but as to the hour, he wasn't sure. No one knew what to expect from the Ginyu force except for Bardock. All they knew was that the Ginyu force were creatures with very high power levels.  
  
Kakkarot was pacing impatiently in front of Piccolo, the Princess, a few guards and his father when the three warriors all glanced into the sky. They could sense four very high ki levels. "They're here." Kakkarot wasn't sure who had spoken but it did not matter. The three warriors took to the air leaving the Princess and her guards to follow by foot.  
  
Tien, Yamcha, Krillen and Chao-tzu arrived just in time to see the four space pods open up. The four Earth warriors shook in their boots, literally. Just by feeling their ki levels, they knew that the four of them combined could barely contain even one member, let alone try and kill all four. The aliens stepped out of their pods and glared at the three warriors in front of them.  
  
"Damn. Is this the only resistance we will get?" a fat, short, green guy asked the others.  
  
"Sure hope not. This won't be much fun. Lord Frieza should have just sent a small unit of his army here instead of us. This is going to be a waste of time." The tall purple alien had spoken.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with guys." The tallest guy spoke, almost as if he was bored.  
  
Despite the fact that the three Earth warriors dispised Kakkarot, they couldn't have been happier to see him arrive with Piccolo and Bardock. The three new arrivals showed no signs of any fear.   
  
The Ginyu force stared at the three new arrivals. Their power levels were slightly higher. They recognized one of the new arrivals as a Namekian and the other two as...SAIYANS! They had thought the Saiyans had ceased to exist when Frieza had killed the Prince. It made no difference. They would kill these warriors and end that pathetic race anyway.  
  
Kakkarot glared coldly at the four creatures. He sensed that he could beat any one of them if it was a one on one fight, but there was no way that he could beat all four of them at once. Bardock hovered beside his son, showing no signs of fear either. Piccolo just glared with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
While the Ginyu forced sized up the new arrivals, some other earthlings began to arrive. The guards and soldiers showed up looking awfully scared. Chi Chi came as well. Kakkarot felt a lump form in his throat when he saw her. She seemed to grow prettier every day. At that moment, he realized just how much he had missed her. He desperately told himself that he only missed the kindness she had shown him, nothing more. He didn't miss her lips on his, he didn't miss her body pressed closely to him. No, he just missed her company. He wanted to apologize for what he had said, for hurting her, but his heart and his pride wouldn't let him. She was, after all, the reason why his father had been so ashamed of him when he was younger (if you don't know what I mean, re-read chapter one when he almost blew her up).  
  
Kakkarot felt Chi Chi's energy level and wanted to tell her to go away. He wanted to tell her that she would only get hurt here. She was no match for any of the Ginyu members.  
  
Chi Chi stared at the four new aliens. She was scared, very scared. She wanted to run away and hide from this threat, but she knew she wouldn't. She knew she couldn't. She wasn't going to act like a baby while the rest of her friends stood brave and fought. Her sole purpose for coming was to help her friends in the fight, not to see Kakkarot, she didn't miss him. She had, afterall, been the one to avoid him, to stay away from him. After the incident when he had said that he had never and would never care for her, she had gone home, crying and sobbing uncontrollably. She had locked herself up unwanting to speak or see anyone else. No, she hadn't missed him at all. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself.  
  
"Looks like more fun boys." The tall purple guy had spoken again. The Earth warriors were keeping their ki under check so that their true power was not showing. "Let's play." Kakkarot knew that the Ginyu force couldn't tell just how powerful he and Piccolo really were. They were underestimating their enemies, a very big mistake that Kakkarot would make sure they would pay for.  
  
"What do you want here?" Bardock asked in hope that his vision was wrong and they weren't here to kill them all, but he knew that he was hoping against hope. He also wanted to stall as long as possible. He wanted to fight, but he also wanted to prolong the lives of the soldiers and his students for as long as he could.  
  
The purple guy who appeared to be their leader spoke up. "We want you all dead!"  
  
The four members of the Ginyu Force launched themselves at the Earth warriors, the purple guy headed towards Kakkarot, the short, green, fat guy towards Bardock, a blue guy towards Piccolo, and the tallest guy towards Tien.  
  
Kakkarot saw Chao-tzu, Krillen and Yamcha jump to Tien's rescue just as his own attacker reached out to punch him. He blocked the punch and tried to connect on his own punch only to have it blocked. Kakkarot and the purple guy continued in this manner, each person increasing the speed of their punches and kicks only to find they were being blocked. They were going so fast that none of the guards and soldiers, who were watching in awe, could actually see them. Finally, Kakkarot landed a punch on the purple guy's face and stomach sending him flying a few feet away. He than powered up his kamehameha and released it at the alien.   
  
Captain Ginyu, which was the purple guys name, was sent flying down by the force of the blast and couldn't regain control of himself so he slammed hard into the ground. A look of pure shock was written on his face. He hadn't expected such a strong attack from such a young Saiyan.  
  
Chi Chi, to her own surprise, had been watching Kakkarot's fight with the purple guy attentively. She almost yelled out in joy when she saw that the other warrior was no match for Kakkarot as he was knocked away and sent flying towards the ground. She marvelled at the speed that the warriors had been fighting at. They had been nothing more than streaks of light to her. Chi Chi was forced to dodge out of the way as a body came hurtling towards her. She cursed herself silently, realizing that she had been staring and concentrating on nothing but Kakkarot's fight.   
  
Chi Chi quickly averted her attention from Kakkarot and watched as her friends and comrades were thrown around as if they were nothing. She couldn't help but wince when Yamcha was kicked square on the jaw and was sent flying through two trees. A few seconds later, Tien followed Yamcha's lead and picked himself up off of the ground where he landed, not far from Yamcha. Chi Chi sighed. She knew she wasn't strong enough to beat the tall, big guy, but she had to at least try and help them. She leviated and flew straight towards the frenzie of bodies that had become the Earth warriors fighting the Ginyu Force member whose name was Recoome.  
  
Kakkarot took advantage of the few seconds he had when Captain Ginyu was falling to take a look around the battlefield. Piccolo was punch for punch with the blue guy whose name was Barter. His father appeared to be doing okay against the weakest member of the Ginyu Force, the fat, green guy named Guldo. However, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien and Chao-tzu weren't fairing too well against Recoome. All of the other specially trained fighters were either already dead or too injured to fight. In fact, they were doing so badly that Chi Chi had joined in the fight.  
  
Kakkarot's heart skipped a beat when he saw Chi Chi trying to land a punch on Recoome but instead get hit, hard in the stomach. He was just about to fly over to aid them when Ginyu reappeared in front of him. Kakkarot barely blocked the punch in time. Once again, the two fighters became immersed in their punches and kicks. Kakkarot had the upper hand on Captain Ginyu, but just slightly so. Suddenly, a heart piercing scream rang through the air.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHI CHI!"  
  
Kakkarot's blood froze in his veins. That was the Princess's voice. He wanted to turn around and look at Chi Chi. He wanted to see what, if anything, was wrong, yet a part of him kept telling him that perhaps he didn't want to know. His curiosity finally overcame his fear and he blasted a ki ball at Captain Ginyu who threw his own ki ball at it in order to force Kakkarot's blast away from himself.  
  
That was all the time Kakkarot needed. He took a quick glance in Chi Chi's direction and his heart almost stopped. There she was, lying unconcious on the ground with a deep wound in her side. Her arm was lying at an almost impossible angle and her ki was dangerously low. The Princess was holding Chi Chi's head on her lap as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Kakkarot felt a cold hand clamp down over his heart. No. She couldn't die. He wouldn't let her die. She couldn't leave him. How dare they hurt her! How dare they even lay a hand on her! Fueled by his rage, his power level began to rise alarmingly fast.   
  
Captain Ginyu tried to pick up the Saiyan's new power level with his scouter but found that he could not. His power was increasing too quickly. In fact, his power increased so quickly that the scouter blew up. Everyone else stopped fighting as well as they watched in shock at the Saiyan's new, unbelieveable power level, which was still growing. Many of the weaker soldiers and guards were thrown off their feet.  
  
Kakkarot couldn't hold it anymore. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Bardock had been waiting for the arrival of the blond haired hero from his vision. He had kept his senses open the entire time that he was fighting Guldo, hoping to sense the hero when he came. However, he had felt no such ki. Now, as his son's power level continued to rise, a look of understanding and confusion came over his face at the same time.   
  
Kakkarot's hair began to change colors, as did his eyes. Many seconds later, the sun reflected it's light off of his now golden colored hair while his eyes settled into a shade of teal.  
  
Bardock stared at his son. It was impossible! It was only a legend! This couldn't be happening. After all, Kakkarot, by right of birth, was only a third class Saiyan. But no! The proof was right in front of his eyes. The proof had been in his vision as well. His son was now part of the elite, part of the legendary warriors. His son was now, a Super Saiyan.  
  



	7. Chapter 6 - Recovery

TITLE: Chapter Six - Recovery  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners. I know that Kakkarot and Chi Chi are playing a much larger role than I intended them too. In fact, it may even seem as if this is a K (G)/CC story, but really, trust me, it isn't. In the end, the main reason I wrote this story is because of B/V. Sorry, to all the B/V fans who were expecting more B/V. Hope you guys don't mind. They come in a little later. One final note, a kind thanx goes out to all who have reviewed my fic. If you care to, please review it again. Suggestions or comments are always welcome (constructive critism is good). The more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing (common sense eh?).  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Unwanted Guests:  
  
  
Bardock stared at his son. It was impossible! It was only a legend! This couldn't be happening. After all, Kakkarot, by right of birth, was only a third class Saiyan. But no! The proof was right in front of his eyes. The proof had been in his vision as well. His son was now part of the elite, part of the legendary warriors. His son was now, a Super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Beta laughed at the look of surprise on Vegeta's face. "Yes my Prince. I have found you. Now, you shall learn why no one ever rebels against me!"  
  
Vegeta was still in shock. Beta must have been hiding his ki the entire time. Damn. Why was he so stupid? He should have known that Beta would catch up to him eventually. He should have gone further from the last planet that he had blown up. He should have...  
  
"You should have taken the tracking device out of the space pod. Come on Vegeta. I expected more out of you. Or did you forget that every space pod of mine has a tracking device in it?"  
  
Vegeta had forgotten but wasn't about to admit it. He crossed his arms and glared at Beta. "If you think you scare me, than you are very wrong. I know what you did to my race. You shall pay."  
  
Beta laughed. "My my! You are a feisty little prince aren't you? And yes. It was quiet funny watching you work for me even though I had ordered the extermination of your race. How does it feel Vegeta? How does it feel to know how stupid you were for so many years?"  
  
Vegeta showed no signs of emotions, but inside, his blood was boiling. He wanted Beta's blood. He would show him what true power was! Afterall, he had just come into contact with some new, pure, power. He wondered to himself if his new powers would be enough to help him beat Beta.  
  
*****  
  
All four members of the Ginyu Force seemed to react at once. All four of them made a mad dash towards Kakkarot as they felt that none of them could even come close to the young Saiyan's power. Kakkarot's teal eyes shone with nothing but anger and vengence. He saw the entire Ginyu Force rush at him. Without even thinking, he brought his hands together and released a ball of energy that he considered mild, but it obliterated every single member of the powerful and feared Ginyu Force. With his dying breath, Captain Ginyu cursed Kakkarot, "You little ape! You shall die a slow and...KUSO!"  
  
The Earth warriors were still in shock, but Kakkarot was not. His eyes and hair returned to their normal colour and he flew down to the Princess's side. He gently lifted Chi Chi away from the Princess and flew her off to the medical center of the palace.  
  
Kakkarot stared at Chi Chi as he held her tightly against himself, afriad that he would drop her. He pulled her tigheter as he yearned to hear her voice, to see her smile, to stare into her eyes. Her words echoed in his ear causing more pain now than ever before. "I hate you. I regret ever caring for you!" He winced thinking about her words. "You can't die on me Chi Chi." His voice was barely above a whisper. A single tear ran down his cheeks and onto her's.  
  
The rest of the Earth warriors snapped out of their trance and stared at each other. What had just happened? Had Kakkarot really just kill the universally feared Ginyu force with one blast? How had his power risen so high so fast? Why had his hair and his eyes change color? A hail of questions rained out of everyones mouths all at the same time.  
  
Than, total silence. Again, everyone seemed to remember the same thing at the same time. One shout erupted from the large group of warriors and a Princess. "Chi Chi!" After a few seconds, all that could be seen where they had been standing were a few leaves falling from a nearby tree.  
  
*****  
  
King Cold and Frieza sat listening to the transmission over and over again. The Ginyu Force had failed and been destroyed. Captain Ginyu's last words were what had father and son so very intrigued. Little ape? Did that mean that there were still Saiyans out there? Saiyans strong enough to defeat the Ginyu Force? Now this, this was interesting indeed.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot sat in a trance waiting outside the Intensive Care unit, arms crossed, face emotionless. Everyone rushed into the hospital at the same time and he glared at them to be quiet. Silence feel over the large group. Princess Bulma, who was intelligent as well as pretty, stepped past everyone and went to assist the doctors. On her way by, she gave Kakkarot as reassuring a look as she could. She understood how he felt.  
  
A few hours had passed and all the guards had left long ago to try and help the other injured warriors. Tien, Chao-tzu, Krillen, Yamcha and Duke Ox, who was Chi Chi's father, were all napping in chairs by the Intensive Care unit. Bardock and Piccolo were meditating, both still highly amazed and confused at Kakkarot's immense power. Kakkarot sat far away from the others, not napping and not meditating. He just sat, staring into space, losing himself in the vast recesses of his mind.  
  
Everyone jumped when the intensive care door snapped open. All eyes focused in on the Princess. "Chi Chi will be fine. She just needs a few days of rest, careful attention and special care." As the Princess turned to go back into the room, Kakkarot could have sworn that she had glanced at him when she had said "careful attention and special care." He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and thanked Kami that Chi Chi would be okay.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi's eyes fluttered open. She was confused. Where was she? Was this heaven?  
  
"She's awake! Oh Kami! My daughter is awake!" Chi Chi tried to turn her head to look around. She recognized her father's voice. If this was heaven, what was he doing here? Had the Earth warriors lost? Were they all dead?  
  
"Oww.." she moaned in pain realizing that she couldn't move her neck more than a few centimeters. It was hurting too much. As she felt the pain in her neck, the pain from the rest of her body came back with a vengence as well. Didn't you lose all feelings of physical pain once you were dead?  
  
"Are you okay?" Many voices asked her all at once. She recognized the concerned faces staring down at her. There was Princess Bulma, Tien, her father, Yamcha, Krillen, Chao-tzu, Piccolo, and a few other faces. Her heart fell as she didn't see Kakkarot there. Why would he be there? After all, he never had and never would, care for her. Or maybe he just wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Where am I? Did we lose? Are we all dead?" Her voice sounded quiet and scratchy, even to herself.  
  
Chuckles filled the room at her questions. "No sweetie. We are not dead and you are in one of the rooms of the hospital. How are you feeling?"   
  
"I'm...okay I guess. Just in pain and tired."  
  
"Aww. You just need to rest. Don't worry dear. We'll leave you alone now. We're sure your...'nurse' will take good care of you." Her father smiled at her, a mischevious smile. "Let's go everyone."  
  
Kakkarot muttered darkly to himself cursing everyones name, especially the Princess's, as they all filed out of the room. She had ordered him to take care of Chi Chi until she was better and if anything happened to her friend, he was going to be held completely responsible. He had argued violently with her saying that he had better things to do such as train, but his father and even Piccolo had put their feet down saying he had no choice.  
  
So here he was, playing nurse to some weak, human, female. Damn. How did he ever let them talk him into this? He groaned loudly feeling very frustrated. He didn't know how to take care of anyone. He wasn't even sure how to take care of himself sometimes.  
  
Chi Chi tried to turn her head when she heard someone groan. She had been wondering who her nurse was and what the nurse would be like. "Owww..." she winced in pain and moaned. It hurt so much even to move a bit.  
  
Kakkarot heard her moan in pain and couldn't help but want to hold her and comfort her. He grudgingly walked towards her. Her eyes were closed as she faught the immense pain all over her body. Kakkarot reached down a hand and gently pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Chi Chi opened her eyes slowly and stared at him in shock? This was her 'nurse'? Kakkarot, the Saiyan who had never, and would never, care about her, was her 'nurse'?  
  



	8. Chapter 7 - The Saiyan Nurse

TITLE: Chapter Seven - The Saiyan Nurse  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners. I know that Kakkarot and Chi Chi are playing a much larger role than I intended them too. In fact, it may even seem as if this is a K (G)/CC story, but really, trust me, it isn't. In the end, the main reason I wrote this story is because of B/V. Sorry, to all the B/V fans who were expecting more B/V. Hope you guys don't mind. They come in a little later. One final note, a kind thanx goes out to all who have reviewed my fic. If you care to, please review it again. Suggestions or comments are always welcome (constructive critism is good). The more reviews I get, the more I feel like writing (common sense eh?).   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Recovery:  
  
  
Kakkarot heard her moan in pain and couldn't help but want to hold her and comfort her. He grudgingly walked towards her. Her eyes were closed as she faught the immense pain all over her body. Kakkarot reached down a hand and gently pushed her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Chi Chi opened her eyes slowly and stared at him in shock? This was her 'nurse'? Kakkarot, the Saiyan who had never, and would never, care about her, was her 'nurse'?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Kakkarot?" Her voice was barely a whisper and Kakkarot had to strain to hear her. He couldn't tell, but his eyes had lost their icy glare and had been replaced by concern.  
  
"Hm?" She didn't respond. She just stared at him looking very confused. Kakkarot sighed and pulled a chair to her bedside. "Get some rest. You need it."   
  
Chi Chi smiled up at him and closed her eyes. All the feelings of despair that she had felt earlier when she hadn't seen his face among her visitors when she had first woken up quickly evaporated from her body. Was he actually concerned about her? Was he really going to take care of her as her father had said her "nurse" would? If so, she hoped that she would never get better. That way he would have to take care of her forever. She quickly reprimanded herself. No. That was not possible. Had she forgotten that this was the proud Saiyan who cared about nothing, including her? Of course not. What did she care anyways, if he cared or not?  
  
The realization hit her hard and she almost sobbed. Yes, she was in love. She had been in love for a long time now, maybe even from childhood. She wanted to turn her face away as she felt a tear roll from her eyes. She was in love with a Saiyan who didn't care about her and who definitely did not love her. She didn't want Kakkarot to see her tear, it would only make him think that she was weak.   
  
Kakkarot stared down at her curiously. What was wrong with Chi Chi now? Why was she crying. Was she in pain? Without knowing why, he reached his hand out and gently wiped the tear away. Chi Chi faught the rest of her tears and quickly fell into a restless and confused sleep, but not before feeling Kakkarot's hand wipe away her tear.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot woke abruptly from his sleep. He looked around him confused as to where he was. Realization came quickly to the young Saiyan. He had told himself that he would only rest for a rew minutes, yet here he was now, many hours later. He cursed himself silently for not being able to stay awake. He judged that it was probably 3 or 4 in the morning. Why had he waken up so early?   
  
He heard someone whimper in fear and pain. Kakkarot's eyes quickly darted over to Chi Chi. She had managed to curl into a mini ball without turning onto her side and had one hand, the hand on the arm that wasn't broken, curled into a fist. She whimpered again and tears began leak from her eyes. He figured that she was having a nightmare, something he had experienced very little of.  
  
Kakkarot sat wondering what to do. He did the only thing he could think of. He got up off of his seat and sat on her bed. Gently, careful not to hurt her, he lifted her into his muscular arms and wrapped them around her. With one hand, he wiped away the tears, wondering what could be causing her so much pain and fear. Unconciously, he slowly began to rub her back with the same hand, hoping to comfort her further.  
  
When Chi Chi seemed to be out of her nightmare, Kakkarot allowed himself to drift off to sleep again, still holding her protectively in his arms. His tail wrapped itself around her waist tightly, almost as if it were afraid she would slip away from him. Chi Chi snuggled closer to him in her sleep, trying to hide herself from whatever dangers lurked in the darkness of the night.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot quietly stirred into wakefulness as he heard footsteps approaching Chi Chi's room. He quickly let her go and placed her carefully back down, not wanting anyone to know that he had held her in his arms all night. They would laugh at him and call him weak. He sat back down in his seat and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Chi Chi, who had been up long before Kakkarot, smiled to herself. Yes, Kakkarot was still the same, too proud to ever admit anything. Afraid of something that she didn't understand. Somehow, this didn't bother her as much as it had when she was younger.  
  
Bulma pushed the cart of food to Chi Chi's room. Normally a nurse would have been pushing the cart, but Chi Chi was her friend and she wanted to see how she was doing. She smiled secretively to herself. Kakkarot and Chi Chi trully were an odd couple and it surprised Bulma to no end, but she knew that deep down, even if they weren't willing to admit it yet, they both cared for each other, maybe even loved each other. She could see it in the way that Chi Chi always talked about Kakkarot or the way she acted around him and she saw it in Kakkkarot's concern for Chi Chi the day before.  
  
Kakkarot pretended to yawn and stretch as the Princess pushed the cart of food into Chi Chi's room. He grunted his welcome and glared at her. "Here's your breakfast, both of you. Yes Kakkarot, we made sure to bring lots of extra food. We all know how much Saiyans love to eat. Well, enjoy your breakfast and Chi Chi, I hope you get better soon." She gave them both a warm smile and walked out the door before they could say anything. Bulma sighed as she closed the door behind them. Her friend did look better and that was something that she was highly relieved about.  
  
Kakkarot carefully looked over the food and than selected some hot chicken noodle soup for Chi Chi. He than pushed it in her direction as she slowly tried to get up. A wince of pain crossed her bruised face with the movement of trying to sit and remain sitting up. Kakkarot shook his head and sighed. His breakfast would have to wait (and that's asking a lot if it's Kakkarot...hehe).   
  
He put the bowl of soup down and moved to help her sit up. She looked at him with eyes filled with curiosity and...and...Kakkarot couldn't tell what. After a few minutes of silent struggles, Kakkarot managed to get Chi Chi sitting in a comfortable position against his well toned chest. Carefully he held the hot bowl of soup in one hand as the other hand stirred the contents with the spoon.  
  
Chi Chi shivered as his muscular arms brushed against her much smaller ones. Thinking that she was cold, he let the spoon sit in the soup as he drew her blanket tighter around the both of them and raised his ki a bit hoping to keep her warm.  
  
Kakkarot spooned out a bit of soup and fed it to her. Chi Chi gasped in shock and pain as the soup burned her tung. "Oops." Kakkarot grinned sheepishly, virtually the first facial expression that Chi Chi had ever seen from him other than a scowl or a glare.   
  
Kakkarot couldn't help it. All he could do was grin sheepishly, like an idiot, at her. He knew it wasn't like him to be showing such emotions, but he didn't care. Chi Chi was getting better and that was all that seemed to matter at the moment. Besides, it felt good to see her smile up at him, her eyes twinkling brighter than the brightest star on a clear night.  
  
He spent the next hour and a half gently feeding the helpless Chi Chi. By the time he was through, she had eaten one bowl of soup, two slices of bread, two slices of pankcake and some jello downed by milk and orange juice. No words were spoken between the young human female and the young, proud, male saiyan as Chi Chi began to dooze off to sleep again.  
  
Kakkarot watched as he she slept peacefully in his arms. He couldn't help but stare at her, trying to memorize every feature there was about her, including her scent. Her mouth was slightly open in a half smile and her hand had found his and was holding onto it for dear life. Kakkarot stared at his tail in shock as he saw that it was wrapped tightly around her wrists. He smiled. Yes. He really enjoyed having Chi Chi in his arms. It would be alright, he reasoned with himself, as long as no one else, including herself, found out.  
  
Found out? Found out about what? What exactly didn't he want them finding out? Was it his actions that he was so afraid of, or the emotions behind the actions. His train of thought stopped and his body tensed? Emotions behind the actions? What emotions. Kami! Kakkarot finally came to the realization of how important the little earthling in his arms was.  
  
He had known it for a long time, he realized, but had continually fought it, never willing to admit it. That was why it had hurt so much when he made her cry and when she told him that she hated him. That was why he thought he was going to die when she was knocked unconcious by the big, tall member of the Ginyu Force. That was why he had been so relieved when he found out she was going to be okay.  
  
He loved her. He loved Chi Chi. She meant more to him than his own life did. He closed his eyes as the realization sunk in. When the little woman in his arms had become so important to him, he did not know. All he knew was that he would protect her with everything he had. He would never again let anything or anyone hurt her. He couldn't let her know how he felt though. She would tease him to death, either that or think he was becoming weak like the humans on this planet. What would his father think and say if he ever found out? He sighed. No, no one could ever find out about his feelings.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi woke feeling unbelievably happy. Her pain was subsiding and she could actually move around a bit. She tilted her head slightly to stare into her Saiyan's eyes. He was asleep. She couldn't help but smile to herself. Kakkarot's scowl was gone and he looked more like an innocent baby than an upset warrior. She moved her good hand to touch his face but found that she could not. She looked at it and gasped. His tail was wrapped securly around her wrist.   
  
Kakkarot was woken up by a jerk of his tail. He quickly released whatever he was holding with it. He looked down at the precious cargo in his arms only to find her staring back at him. She smiled another radiant smile and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Uh...Kakkarot? I'd like to get up and stretch for a bit. Do you think you could help me?"   
  
"Sure." Chi Chi turned her head slightly, as if trying to straighten herself up before getting up, but Kakkarot saw the shade of pink that her cheeks had suddenly become. He said nothing. He was still upset with himself for letting her wake up before him. Now she knew that he had held her in his arms all the while. What was she going to think?  
  
Kakkarot stepped away from the bed as it became apparent that Chi Chi wanted to try and get up herself. He was pleased to see her get up and stretch for a few moments. Than she began to walk around in the room. Kakkarot smiled as Chi Chi appeared to be able to walk perfectly fine. She was recovering much faster than he had thought she would. Suddenly, Chi Chi began to look as if she was going to fall over. Kakkarot raced to her side to give her some support.  
  
"What happened?" Concern was written all over his face.  
  
"I...I don't know. I just felt as if the world was turning and than..." She gently lay her head on his sholders feeling the world tilting in her head. His hold on her waist tightened as her knees began to give way from under her.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt you guys."  
  
Kakkarot glared at his father as he backed out the door. Bardock walked out of the hospital in a trance. Had he just seen what he had thought he saw? His son, his cold hearted, "I care about nothing" son, holding Chi Chi in a tight embrace? Had his eyes deceived him when he had saw the look in his sons eyes? That look of hope, care, compassion and need? He shook his head in disbelief.   
  
*****  
  
Bulma woke with a start. She had had another vision. It was that man with the tail again. This time however, it looked as if he was the one in danger. He was preparing to fight someone, but that someone was much stronger than he was. She could feel both of their power levels and knew that the man who had been haunting her dreams, was about to meet his match. She could feel that the other man, the one with the higher power level, was going to kill the man with the tail. Somehow, she still felt sorry for him dispite the evil things that he had done to all the other creatures. Afterall, a life was still a life and no matter how cruel or evil the person may be, no one had the right to take away the gift that had been bestowed on every living creature.  
  
*****  
  
Over the next couple of days, Chi Chi continued to become stronger, as did her feelings for Kakkarot. There was no longer any doubt in her heart that she loved the cold hearted Saiyan. Sometimes, sometimes she thought he felt the same way about her, but she could never be sure. He had been so nice, so gentle and so...romantic with her that she found it hard to believe he was the same Kakkarot she had grown up with. The same cold hearted, arrogant, "I care about no one" Kakkarot.  
  
Kakkarot sat watching Chi Chi attentively as she thought to herself. This was the last day she was going to be in the hospital, and also the last day they would get to be like this, alone, just the two of them. "Is there something wrong Chi Chi? Are you in pain? Do you want me to get you a doctor?" She shook her head and just looked at him. This made Kakkarot unbelievably uneasy. "Wh...what?"  
  
"Kakkarot. I..." She froze in the middle of her sentence, almost as if she were scared.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Her eyes shot down to her hands as they fiddled with each other. "I was just wondering if...if you're feelings towards me have...have changed at all? I was wondering if...if maybe there is a small...a very small part of you that might...might care for me."  
  
Kakkarot sat stunned. He didn't know what to say. How would she react if he admitted that he had feelings for her? What would everyone else think? What would his father think? "I...I just remembered that I have to go meet someone. I'll be back later." He zoomed out of the room faster than her mind could form a response.   
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes and fought off the tears that threatened to fall. She had done it again. She had scared him off just as they were getting closer. She knew he wasn't coming back. He would most likely go and lose himself in his training as usual. She sighed loudly and than whispered, "I love you Kakkarot. Even if you don't love me." The tears that had once been just threats, fell from her face as she could no longer fight them back.  
  
Although her voice was barely above a whisper, Kakkarot heard every word of it. His Saiyan sensitive ears were still revibrating with her words as he leaned back against the door breathing heavily. What was he suppose to do? What if she changed her mind later on? What if, after he told her he loved her, she rejected him? What would he do then? He knew that his Saiyan pride would not be ready to handle such a devasting emotional let down. Oh Kami! He didn't know what he should do.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: To all B/V fans, do not dispair. B/V comes in majorly as soon as K/CC fix up most of their problems. To be more specific, B/V begin to...interact...in chapter 14. I repeat, all B/V fans, CHAPTER 14 and on will be the chapters you guys CAN'T miss. I am currently working on chapter 14 and B/V come in a LOT! Sorry for the long wait, but Vegeta had "stuff" to take care of first (you'll just have to read to find out what that "stuff" is won't you??). I would never forget B/V...they are my favourite couple in the DBZ world. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8 - The Prince Bows

TITLE: Chapter Eight - The Prince Bows  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Saiyan Nurse:  
  
  
Although her voice was barely above a whisper, Kakkarot heard every word of it. His Saiyan sensitive ears were still revibrating with her words as he leaned back against the door breathing heavily. What was he suppose to do? What if she changed her mind later on? What if, after he told her he loved her, she rejected him? What would he do then? He knew that his Saiyan pride would not be ready to handle such a devasting emotional let down. Oh Kami! He didn't know what he should do.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sat in silence listening to her father speaking with her suitor. Over the last few years, many of the warriors of Earth had come seeking her hand in marriage. She had turned them all down, not knowing why, just knowing that she was still waiting for the man of her dreams to come. Now, she knew that he had come, but he had gone just as quickly.  
  
She watched half heartedly as Yamcha fiddled nervously in front of her father, Duke Ox. Her father was saying something, but she wasn't listening. Her mind was on a certain Saiyan. She had been right, he hadn't come back to see her before she left the medical center. In fact, she hadn't seen him since he had zoomed off on her. That was almost two weeks ago. Since than he had made himself unavailable to everyone except Piccolo who was quickly turning into his favourite and only sparring partner. Even than, he was only available to spar. Afterwards, he would vanish again.  
  
"Chi Chi?" Her father was looking at her.   
  
"Sorry father." She snapped back to reality. "What were you saying again?"  
  
"I was saying that it is up to you whether or not you wish to marry Yamcha."  
  
"Oh." She was just about to say 'no' when she thought better of it. Why should she spend forever waiting for someone that would never love her back? After all, Kakkarot had made it very clear a few years ago that he would never care for her. Why shouldn't she seek her love elsewhere if he wasn't going to show her any? She made up her mind. "Yes. I'd be glad to marry Yamcha, father. He is a very nice, young man and a strong warrior. I care a lot about him and would be honored to be his wife." She smiled her best smile at both her father and Yamcha.  
  
*****  
  
"Hahaha! Beta you fool. Did you think my power level would always remain the same? You are wrong. Since I left your ship many weeks ago, my power has increased dramatically."  
  
Beta smiled coldly at the young Prince. "Talk is cheap Vegeta. You should know that."  
  
"Baka! Do you think I am bluffing? My powers have increased so much in such a short period of time that many would think it impossible."   
  
Beta stood back unimpressed as Vegeta slowly let his true ki begin to grow. Even as Vegeta's transformation began, Beta did not flinch. He could feel the power, and it did not scare him.  
  
Vegeta let the energy surge around him as his transformation became complete. He felt nearly invincible. He was sure that even Beta couldn't beat him. The fool had come to him and invited death to himself. Vegeta smirked evilly. Beta would be wimpering and begging for his life before he was through.  
  
Beta clapped unimpressively. "How very unimpressive Vegeta."  
  
"Hmph." Beta couldn't be serious. Was he trully not scared? How could he not be? Vegeta's energy level had almost tripled. No. The baka must be playing mind games.   
  
"I though you might have actually gotten some true power. I guess not. You still do not understand the meaning of true power. It's a shame. I had high hopes for you, but you have outlived your use."  
  
Beta's fist came crashing towards Vegeta so quickly that Vegeta was caught off guard. He took the punch full in the face, sliding to a halt a few meters away. He had let Beta catch him off guard. No more of that! Vegeta hurled himself back towards Beta.  
  
Punch after punch, kick after kick, neither side could land a clean hit. The two sides pulled apart from each other. "You have improved much Vegeta, however, you are still no match for me. Now watch, and learn."  
  
Vegeta watched in horror as Beta began to transform. What?! No! Kuso! This can't be! Does this guy's powers have no limits?? Vegeta knew he would not stand a chance against Beta. Vegeta was barely holding his own now, what would happen after Beta transformed?  
  
Before Vegeta could even try and ponder these thoughts, he found a fist on his nose and a knee in his stomach. He staggered backwards in pain. Damn! This Beta was much faster. How the hell am I suppose to beat him?! Beta had already nailed him a good four of five times, yet he hadn't even touched Beta yet. Vegeta's frustration was getting the better of him and his fighting and perception became worse. His anger blinded his judgement.  
  
"Baka! Did you take me for an idiot? Did you think I would take you in and teach you how to fight if I thought there was any risk to me? Of course not. I am not stupid. If I could take you in and give you a chance at life, than I could just as easily destroy you."  
  
Beta was enjoying insulting and beating the little Prince to a pulp. He knew that Vegeta was no longer a match for him and he was merely toying with him before killing him. He was enjoying every minute of it, knowing that the Prince was suffering tremendous pain. Beta punched Vegeta hard in the stomach forcing him upwards. Just as Vegeta was regaining control over his body, Beta appeared from above him and elbowed him hard in the middle of the back.  
  
Vegeta could feel the hit straight to his bones. Suffering from the pain in his back, Vegeta thumped hard into the ground. He tried to pick himself up and was greeted by pain throughout every part of his body. He moved his arm to wipe the blood off his face. His once pure white gloves were now soaked by his own blood. Vegeta slowly got to his feet. He couldn't lose. Wasn't his new power enough?  
  
"Hahahaha! Little Prince thinks he can beat me? I, who destroyed his entire race? That is quite a foolish idea! Now whose the baka?" Beta paused to laugh hysterically once more. "How does it feel Vegeta, to know that you shall be destroyed at the hands of the person who destroyed your race? To know that you are powerless to stop me?" More evil, hysterical laughter. "Bow down and kiss my feet. Beg me Vegeta! Beg like the dog that you are. Maybe I'll let you live a bit longer!"  
  
Vegeta's pain vanished in a flash. His anger was propelling more power into his body. He, the Prince of the Saiyans, would not be laughed at like that! Vegeta stood, holding his head up high, refusing to flinch at the glare that he was receiving from Beta. His power continued to increase. Where had all this power come from?  
  
"What's this? Little monkey boy still thinks he can beat me? How odd indeed. I always knew you were foolish Vegeta, but stupid as well? I must say, I trully am surprised. But than again, what more can you expect from the Prince of the Apes?"   
  
No! He would not allow anyone to make fun of him like this! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta's hands flew out from his sides where they had been bunched up into fists. He welcomed the new energy he was getting, but oddly enough, he was also feeling a bit of pain. He could feel his muscles growing and it hurt like hell.  
  
His face didn't show it, but Beta was highly shocked. He had known that Vegeta would someday become a Super Saiyan, but this? Was there a level higher than that of a Super Saiyan? There had to be. He was watching the transformation beyond the Super Saiyan level right at that instant. Vegeta's hair became even lighter, from gold to almost pure white. His muscles seemed to be bulkier as well. It seemed as if Vegeta had...ascended!  
  
*****  
  
"Bardock?" The Princess stood in front of Bardock nervously. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry my Princess."  
  
"Are you okay? You seemed to be thinking about something. What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Something horrible is going to happen. Something is terribly wrong. Princess, do you know where Kakkarot is? He must be warned."  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing my fic(s). It means a lot to me. Suggestions, comments and questions are always welcome. I don't mind clearing up any unclear topics. Please continue to read and review. If you guys haven't noticied, if I get lots of reviews on a given day, I tend to upload a new chapter that night. *hint hint* 


	10. Chapter 9 - Ailing Saiyan

TITLE: Chapter Nine - Ailing Saiyan  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Prince Bows:  
  
  
"Bardock?" The Princess stood in front of Bardock nervously. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry my Princess."  
  
"Are you okay? You seemed to be thinking about something. What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Something horrible is going to happen. Something is terribly wrong. Princess, do you know where Kakkarot is? He must be warned."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot sat alone on his favourite little island with a faint little headache growing in his head. He had heard Chi Chi's acceptance to Yamcha's proposal. He had been on his way back to the barracks when his sensitive Saiyan ears picked up the conversation at her house. Why had she agreed? Hadn't she said that she loved him, Kakkarot? His mind raced and his heart froze as his worse fears came true. In a way, she was rejecting him by taking another mate. He couldn't believe it. He could defeat some of the worst enemies in the universe, yet he couldn't even be with the one girl that he loved.  
  
"What is a warrior like yourself doing moping around here?"  
  
Kakkarot glared up at Piccolo. He had been so absorbed in thought that he hadn't sensed Piccolo's ki approach. "What do you want?"  
  
"A warrior like you shouldn't be sitting around doing nothing." Piccolo was in his regular stance, arms crossed over his chest. "You should be training. Danger may arrive at any moment. You, of all people, should know that."  
  
"Leave me alone. You have no right to tell me what to do."  
  
"Fine. You are wasting away your own life sitting here. It is your choice." Piccolo left to meditate some more even though he was getting tired of it. Kakkarot didn't seem interested in sparring anymore. He seemed lost in some kind of self pity. Piccolo shook his head as he left, not sure what had come over the powerful warrior.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot entered the barracks feeling extremely tired but not really understanding why. Afterall, he hadn't done any training at all. Why was he so tired? And why was his head throbbing? Was he sick? Impossible, Saiyans rarely ever got sick. Too exhausted to understand or try to comprehend, he dropped onto his bunk and was asleep in seconds.   
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot woke up tremdendously upset. He was still very tired and didn't understand why he was even awake yet. Voices began finding their way into his head. He groggily sat up and glared all around him. Why was everyone so happy? He could tell that half of the soldiers present were drunk beyond words. It didn't help matters that he had a headache which rivaled the one his father had given him on the day he had "tried to kill the Princess". He desperately wanted to drink (no...not water people...you know what I mean), to become so drunk he could lose all explainable thought, even if it was just for a short while. But he wouldn't. Besides, drinks couldn't make a Saiyan drunk anyway. At least, not the drinks on Earth. His father had often told him that the drinks on Planet Vegeta would kill any of the earthlings that drank it, that's how strong they were.  
  
Kakkarot shook his head from side to side, trying to make the pain in his head subside, or better yet, go away. He figured that some fresh air would help clear his headache. He managed to stumble his way to the door and was about to leave the racket filled barrack when his ears picked up on a conversation.  
  
"Cheers boys! To Yamcha for picking up one of the hottest chicks on Earth for his future wife."  
  
Kakkarot snapped. This was what all the fuss was about? They had made all this noise and woken him up, in the early evening, because they were celebrating the little weaklings engagement? The whole world began to tilt and Kakkarot fell to his knees. What the hell is wrong with me? The world stopped tilting and he was surrounded by total darkness as the mighty Saiyan warrior collapsed onto the floor.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock bent over his son in concern. He had gone in search of Kakkarot earlier that afternoon when he found out the news himself. He had become alarmed when his son's ki had begun to fade, and than suddenly drop quickly. He knew that Kakkarot wasn't popular among the warriors, but he was surprised that no one had bothered to help him up yet. He was sure that at least a few people had spotted Kakkarot unconciously sprawled out on the floor. Bardock shook his head in frustration.  
  
He picked up his son and carried him to his own chambers in the palace. Things were looking bad. Really bad.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot woke up with a wet, cold towel on his forehead. He opened his eyes quickly, aware that he wasn't in his bunk or in his barrack for that matter. He tried to sit up but a hand pushed him roughly down. He glared at the people looking down at him. His father had a stern "don't argue with me" look on his face while the Princess was sitting beside him making some kind of notes. Piccolo was also there, arms crossed, no emotions showing.  
  
Kakkarot groaned as the force of his headache returned.  
  
"Everything about him seems normal." The Princess gave a worried look at him from over her papers. "I can't find anything wrong with him. Maybe he's just tired and stressed out. Nothing a little rest won't heal."  
  
"Than let me rest. I want to go back to my bunk."   
  
"Kakkarot, you can rest here for the night if..."  
  
"No father. I want to be back in my bunk." His voice held no room for disagreement. He didn't know why, he just wouldn't feel right sleeping in his father's bedroom while his father slept elsewhere.  
  
"If you say so, but before you leave here, I have some news to pass your way." Kakkarot desperately prayed to Kami hoping it wasn't the news about Yamcha and Chi Chi. He had heard enough of that to last him a lifetime.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am telling this to the three of you and I ask that the three of you do not tell anyone else. It would only cause widespread terror and chaos. We don't need that." Three heads nodded. Well, more like two and a half as Kakkarot tried to nod but couldn't nod properly, his head threatening to explode if he did. "Good." Bardock took a deep breath. "Frieza and King Cold are coming to Earth." Two blank stares greeted this statement as Kakkarot and the Princess were completely lost. Bardock sighed forgetting just how little they knew about the universe.  
  
Piccolo stared in complete shock. "THE Frieza and King Cold? How do you know they are coming?"  
  
"Yes Piccolo. THE Frieza and King Cold. I know they are coming because I had another vision. I did not see the outcome, merely their spaceship looming over Earth." Bardock sensed that his son was about ready to yell demanding to know who Frieza and King Cold were. "Frieza was the boss of the Ginyu Force. The Ginyu Force does not even compare with him in power. And if that wasn't bad enough, King Cold is even worse. Both are ruthless fighters. Frieza can transform up to three times, each transformation brings on more power. King Cold has no need to transform so has never learned how to. They rule more than 1/3 of the universe. Beta rules the other third while yet another third, a shrinking third, remains free."  
  
The Princess was in complete shock. "Well...we have our own transforming hero in Kakkarot right? And when will they be here?"  
  
Bardock shook his head. "I don't know if Kakkarot, alone, is enough to beat both father and son." Total silence greeted this new message. "They will spare no one. The Earth has destroyed Frieza's special forces, he will kill everyone, warrior or not." Again, total silence. "Remember that we all said we would tell no one. If we did, total chaos would break out. As to when he will get here, all I know for sure is that he will be here soon. Very soon." Bardock looked at the three faces around him noticing how tired they all appeared. "Though I don't know what to do about this whole Frieza and King Cold thing, we will work out a plan later, I hope. For now, everyone needs to rest."  
  
No one objected, all too shocked to object. As Piccolo and Kakkarot were leaving, Piccolo murmured to Kakkarot. "I hope this gives you a reason to want to train instead of moping around all day." Without another word, Kakkarot was left standing alone in the middle of the hall, watching Piccolo's back as he flew off to his ambassador's chamber.  
  
Kakkarot murmured a few choice words under his breath about Piccolo before proceeding on his way. He held his head in one hand as he walked back to his barrack. Why was his head hurting so much? Damn! Suddenly, he felt himself run into someone else.  
  
"Kuso! Are you blind baka? I'm going to...." The words trailed from Yamcha's mouth as he looked up and realized who he was talking to.  
  
Kakkarot was about to beat the living daylights out of him for daring to speak to him like that when he saw Chi Chi. The two just looked at each other. Wordless. Nothing to say between them. Chi Chi quickly looked away and bent down to help her fiancee up. "Are you okay sweetie? Did the monster hurt you at all?"   
  
Kakkarot flushed. He could swear she was doing this on purpose. Damn her. Why was she always making him feel so many emotions at once! It was confusing the hell out of him. He felt his anger rise as she leaned over to kiss Yamcha. He wanted to tear them away from each other, but instead, just continued to walk back to his barrack. He constantly reminded himself that he had other, more important things to worry about.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sighed. As sweet as Yamcha was, she knew he wasn't the one for her. They had spent most of the day together and whenever he hugged her, or even kissed her, she knew that something was missing. She didn't feel like she had when she was in Kakkarot's arms, she didn't feel safe, secure, or cared for. The sparks just weren't there for them.  
  
What could she do now? Nothing. She had already promised her hand away to Yamcha and couldn't go back on her word. She would have to live with the consequences of a rushed decision. She should have told him she wanted some time to think about it but at that moment, she had wanted nothing more than to get back at Kakkarot, and that seemed like the perfect thing to do.  
  
She had thought that she wanted to make Kakkarot mad, wanted to see him in pain. Than why wasn't she happy? She could tell that she had definitely made him mad by kissing Yamcha, yet she wasn't happy at all, she was upset. Why did love have to be so confusing? A headache began to form in her head, not unlike Kakkarot's, just thinking about her situation. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears and trying to force the pain to leave her alone.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot woke up early the next morning. His head was still hurting, but not as much as his heart. His dreams had been consumed with Chi Chi kissing Yamcha. He couldn't believe how little control he had over his thoughts. He was becoming weak. Piccolo was right. He needed to train more.  
  
He quickly got out of bed, sensing that Piccolo was already up as well. He cleaned himself up quickly (I mean brushed his teeth and stuff), wanting to do nothing but fight. Fighting always kept his mind from wandering and right now, his mind was wandering to a certain human female just a bit too much for his liking. He tried to push the thought of Chi Chi out of his head but failed miserably.  
  
Kakkarot mentally lectured himself about letting stupid human emotions get to him as he sought out Piccolo. Piccolo was meditating by the palace pond as Kakkarot touched down. Kakkarot's mouth nearly hit the floor as he saw that Piccolo wasn't alone. Tien, Yamcha, Krillen and Chao-tzu were also there.  
  
Kakkarot crossed him arms and glared at the five warriors in front of him. He hadn't been paying attention to anyone else's ki, just Piccolo's. That explained why he hadn't sensed these other warriors. "What are they doing here Piccolo?" His emotionless voice broke the silence.  
  
"They are the strongest warriors besides you, I and Bardock that the Earth has. We shall be training them in case the need arises for them to help out in a battle. You do understand me right?"  
  
Kakkarot just glared. Yes, he understood. His father had doubted that he alone could beat Frieza and King Cold. That was why Piccolo was training the other four warriors, in case something happened to them. At least the Earth would have a last line of defence. "Hmph. Are we just going to stand around all day or are we going to train?"  
  
Kakkarot had to surpress the urge to go, what his father called, Super Saiyan and crush the four weak Earth warriors. He wanted to test his new limits, wanted to see just how powerful he was. He knew he could not do that. After all, they were allies, even if he didn't like them, and they needed all the help they could get.  
  
Soon after, Bardock joined them and the training intensified. Bardock watched his son as he took on the four Earth warriors and the Namekian. He could almost feel his sons anger and frustration in every punch. Where was his frustration coming from? Why was he so upset? Why did he look so pale? He shook his head trying to make sense of everything. Something was definitely wrong with his son, but what?  
  
Kakkarot couldn't help it any longer. He released, by his standards, a medium sized ki ball at Yamcha, watching with a smirk on his face as the little Earthling was thrown roughly to the ground by it. Yamcha tried to get back up but his world was spinning so much that he toppled over again.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill my fiancee? What's your problem Kakkarot."  
  
Kakkarot turned around, knowing that it was Chi Chi and the Princess by their ki. "We are training." He hissed out at Chi Chi.  
  
"Training? Killing my fiancee is training? If so, than I won't let him train with you anymore. I wouldn't want my sugar bear to be too badly hurt."   
  
Kakkarot just scowled as she wrapped her arms around Yamcha and helped him to stand up.  
  
Bulma could feel the tension in the air as Kakkarot glared at Chi Chi and Yamcha while Chi Chi gave him looks that, if they could kill, would have done just that. "Um, I think Yamcha should take the rest of the day off. Wouldn't want to overwork him now would we?" Yamcha agreed weakly and was lead away by Chi Chi. Bulma promptly followed, feeling nervous around the tense warriors.  
  
Kakkarot growled from deep in his throat. Sugar bear? What the hell was that?  
  
*****  
  
Five of the six warriors sat panting for breath. Krillen, Tien, Chao-tzu, Piccolo and Bardock were tired and bruised. Kakkarot was the only one who appeared to be fine. Piccolo and Bardock had been the only ones capable of touching him, and even than, it did little damage to the Saiyan. He just stood glaring at them, tail around his waist and arms across his chest. "We should call it a day." Bardock managed to pant out. "We'll need our rest so that we can train bright and early tomorrow morning."  
  
They all walked in their own respective directions, back to their rooms or in some cases, their bunks. Kakkarot remained where he was, staring out into space, face betraying nothing. Though his appearance was calm, Kakkarot's insides twisted, many emotions all meshing into one. Once again, his head began to pound relentlessly. What was wrong with him anyway?  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi was headed back to the palace and her room after making sure Yamcha was feeling comfortable. She was still shocked at how powerful of a ki ball Kakkarot had shot at him. She sighed and continued to walk as the pain that had been in her head all day began to diminish. A hand shot out of the darkness and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand was too tight. She was spun around quickly and found herself staring into the eyes of her "attacker".  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Okie guys, if you haven't noticied, time in my story is going a bit weird. Vegeta's fight with Beta is dragging on over what seems like days. Let me clear something up. Vegeta's fight with Beta only lasts about an hour. The reason it gets dragged out over days (Earth time) is because I didn't want the Vegeta fans out there to think that I had forgotten about the Prince of Darkness. So Vegeta's fight doesn't happen until after Frieza and King Cold come to Earth? Everything cleared up? Sorry if I'm confusing anyone. Oh yeah, next chapter reveals some things about one of the main character's past. 


	11. Chapter 10 - Troubled Past

TITLE: Chapter Ten - Troubled Past  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Ailing Saiyan:  
  
  
Chi Chi was headed back to the palace and her room after making sure Yamcha was feeling comfortable. She was still shocked at how powerful of a ki ball Kakkarot had shot at him. She sighed and continued to walk as the pain that had been in her head all day began to diminish. A hand shot out of the darkness and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but the hand was too tight. She was spun around quickly and found herself staring into the eyes of her "attacker".  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Beta continued to watch, almost in shock now as Vegeta's power only continued to grow. Not only that, but his body was changing again. His muscles had returned to normal and his hair appeared to be more triangular with one strand hanging over the front of his face. Beta smirked. So Super Saiyan was not the furthest level that a Saiyan could reach.  
  
Neither Beta nor Vegeta knew it, but Vegeta had now obtained Super Saiyan level 2. Vegeta stood trying to contain his new powers. He could feel the electric force running around his ki field. This was indeed much more powerful than his last power level. Vegeta stretched his limbs out as he tried to become accustomed with his powers.  
  
Beta seemed unmoved as Vegeta's power level registered in his senses. He simply smirked at the Prince.  
  
Vegeta's anger rose as he saw Beta smirk. The baka would pay. He would soon wipe that smirk right off of his face. All pain now completely forgotten, the two warriors clashed once more. Vegeta inwardly congradulated himself. He could sense that his power was now greater than that of Beta's, but only slightly so. Now, Beta would regret ever letting Vegeta live, he would regret every insult that he had uttered about the Saiyan race. Vegeta was going to pay him back for everything, but more specifically, for the painful childhood that he had put Vegeta through.  
  
*****  
  
Little, four year old, Vegeta reached a hand down to help the hurt creature.   
  
"Why are you helping it Vegeta? If it cannot help itself, it deserves to die, does it now?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at Beta in confusion. If it was so wrong to help the creature, why was he feeling so good inside? "But Beta, he's in pain!"  
  
Beta smiled at the young prince. "Alright. If you really want to, than you can help her."  
  
Vegeta smiled an innocent smile back up at him. "Thanks Beta."   
  
Vegeta spent hours upon hours of each day for two weeks helping the female creature get better. She had grown to trust him and told him that her name was Lisa. Even though she was much older, she was the closest thing that Vegeta had to a friend.  
  
One day, not long after Lisa was well, Vegeta was wandering back to his room for a rest after a sparring section. Suddenly he sensed that something was wrong with Lisa. Her ki was quickly becoming weaker. Vegeta felt the panic grow in his heart. Where was she? Why was her ki dropping?   
  
He desperately followed her fading ki around Beta's castle. Vegeta finally stumbled upon the room where Lisa was. What he saw stunned him speechless. There was Lisa, the only creature he had ever befriended. It was obvious that she had been beaten and raped as her blood stained body told no lies. Her tears could no longer be seen as it was now mixed in with the blood flowing non-stop from her body. Whoever had done this to her was long gone.  
  
Vegeta fell to his knees and held her cold body in his arms, rocking back and forth, tears falling freely down his young face. His sobs rang throughout the air as he couldn't do anything to stop himself. Lisa pooled all her strength together one last time and smiled as best she could up at Vegeta. She was much older than him, almost old enough to be his mother.   
  
"Vegeta." It was taking all her strength to speak.  
  
"No Lisa. Don't speak. Save your energy. I'll get help for you. Wait here! We have the best doctors in the whole universe." Vegeta faught his tears now for Lisa's sake. He trully did believe that the doctors could save her. He was too young to know any better. Just as he was about to get up to find doctors, Lisa grabbed his wrist.  
  
"No Vegeta." She paused trying to find the strength to continue. "It's...it's too late for me boy." Vegeta's tears sprang unbidden yet again as his mouth shaped the words 'no', but nothing came out but a choked sob.  
  
"Who...who did this to you?"  
  
Lisa looked as if she wanted to tell him just who had done this her. She held back and didn't tell him. Back than, he didn't understand why she hadn't told him. Now, now he knew why she hadn't. She was afraid he would do something stupid and try to kill the creature who had hurt her, which was quiet true.   
  
"It doesn't matter who did this to me. What matters is how you live your life." She coughed up blood which spilled all over Vegeta's white gloves. She knew that he was growing up surrounded by evil, yet his heart was not like the others. He had good in him. He had saved her hadn't he? Was that not an act of goodness? "You are the Prince of a proud race. You must always remember to maintain your dignity and integrity. Show the universe that you are deserving of the title Prince. Help those...who...are...wea..." She never finished her sentence, probably the most important sentence that she had wanted to leave him with.  
  
At that moment, Vegeta felt her ki completely disappear and he knew that she was dead. He screamed out his anguish and sorrow for countless minutes. When he had lost his voice, he held her close, not wanting to believe that she was gone, hoping that maybe, just maybe, if he held her for awhile, she just might come back. A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Those who are weak, do not deserve to live."  
  
Vegeta glared up at Beta with nothing but pure hatred on his tear stained face. Somehow, he knew that Beta had something to do with Lisa's death.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta lay on his stomach as Beta had two huge men whip him with belts, poles and whatever else they could find. He was still upset over Lisa's death which had just occured a few weeks before and wanted to do something to rebel against Beta. Vegeta had tried to help the whores of the palace escape, reasoning that it was unfair and injustice to try and force a female to sleep with someone. A few of them had managed to escape so he was paying the price for it.  
  
Vegeta bit back his cries, not wanting to satisfy the whippers or Beta. Three belts were torn, two poles broken, and eight sticks smashed to pieces before they stopped. Without looking, Vegeta knew his back was nothing more than a bloody pool of ripped off skin. He also knew that the scars left behind would be there for the rest of his life, a constant reminder of his painful childhood.  
  
They than proceeded to throw salt onto his back, wherever there was a visible cut. Vegeta couldn't help but let out a few soft moans. The pain was flowing straight through his bones and rushing to his heart. He dug his fingernails into his palms, causing blood to flow from there as well.   
  
"Never do anything to oppose me Vegeta. Anyone who does, pays the price, a very high price. Always remember that my Prince. If you do, you will live a much longer, much happier life."  
  
When they had tortured him enough, the two whippers forced him to sit up despite the pain that flowed through every bone in his body. Vegeta was sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep on his back for at least three or four months. Later, he would prove himself correct. Beta laughed hysterically as he saw the look of surprise and horror on Vegeta's face when the few girls that had escaped, were dragged into the room. They were wimpering and crying in absolute fear as they clung to each other, knowing what their fate was going to be, yet praying that they were wrong.  
  
Vegeta tried to close his eyes from what he knew he was about to see, but they were pried open by Beta. A few seconds later, a horde of men walked in and the girls eyes all widened and they fled towards the furthest wall.   
  
Vegeta was helpless as one by one, each man had a turn with each of the girls. His insides roared that this was absolutely wrong, but his body was in no shape to do anything about it. The girls screams penetrated throughout the castle and pierced Vegeta's super sensitive ears. He closed his eyes hoping against hope that he was having a nightmare, or that this horrible sight would disappear. It didn't. Tears struggled to fall, but he faught them back. He would not let Beta know what he was feeling, he wouldn't give him that satisfaction. The men continued to rape the girls long after they were dead, each man enjoying what he was doing.   
  
Vegeta's insides twisted and turned, thinking, knowing that he had brought this awful fate upon them. If only he hadn't tried to help them. If only he had minded his own business. He made up his mind then and there that no matter what, from than on, he would never try to help anyone else. He had tried to help Lisa, he had tried to help the girls. Both times, their lifes had ended in tremendous pain. He would never care about anyone, would never let anyone care about him He wouldn't let anyone know what he was feeling. He would show nothing but hatred and evil. Then, and only then, could no one hurt him.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: I know some of you don't like the fact that I leave cliffhangers at the end of my chapters. I'm sorry, but isn't it those cliffhangers that make readers want to read the next chapter? That's what I always thought. If I'm wrong, would someone please let me know. Anyway, so there you have it. A bit about Vegeta's past. SEE??? I haven't completely forgotten about my Prince of Darkness. Hehe...but you guys have to wait till the next chapter to find out who Chi Chi's "attacker" is. Anyone got a guess? I have a guess. It's right of course, since I wrote it. Want me to tell you right now? You got to be kidding! You'll have to wait and read to find out. ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 11 - End of a Reign

TITLE: Chapter Eleven - End of a Reign  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: Ooowwww..another kiss!  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Troubled Past:  
  
  
Vegeta's insides twisted and turned, thinking, knowing that he had brought this awful fate upon them. If only he hadn't tried to help them. If only he had minded his own business. He made up his mind then and there that no matter what, from than on, he would never try to help anyone else. He had tried to help Lisa, he had tried to help the girls. Both times, their lifes had ended in tremendous pain. He would never care about anyone, would never let anyone care about him He wouldn't let anyone know what he was feeling. He would show nothing but hatred and evil. Then, and only then, could no one hurt him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot slowly moved his hand, which had been covering Chi Chi's mouth, away. He moved and gently brushed his lip's against her's. She responded immediately and he pulled her closer. The kiss deepened. Nothing existed to Kakkarot, no Yamcha, no Bardock, no Earth, nothing but Chi Chi. With a sudden jerk, she pulled away from him.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She looked angry. Kakkarot didn't understand. She had kissed back, so what was her problem?! "I'm engaged to be married soon and you dare to kiss me? Do you know what would happen if I told the Princess?"  
  
Kakkarot glared at her. She wouldn't dare! Without another word or glance, he took to the air, leaving her to her own thoughts and threats. He didn't know what was going on with him. He had been standing staring out into space when he suddenly had an overcoming yearning to kiss Chi Chi, to hold her in his arms again. He had tried to fight it, but had failed miserably. It hadn't helped matters at all when he had sensed her ki and seen her figure walking towards the palace. That was when he had snapped, grabbed her when she was close enough, and kissed her.  
  
Fuming to himself about being a weakling, he went in search of peace and quiet. He didn't notice it, but his headache which had been bothering him all day, had disappeared, for now.   
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi stood rooted to the spot, trying to understand what had just happened. Had Kakkarot just kissed her? Why had it felt so good, so right? She had almost melted at his touch, a response that only he could get out of her. She sighed. Why did he have to be so confusing? What exactly was he feeling? What exactly did he want? What exactly did she want?  
  
*****  
  
Bardock stared from his window in complete shock. He had been watching his son since he had returned to his room. Saiyans have extra sensitive hearing and extra good eyes so he could watch his son's every move. The question of what was ailing his son had been driving him mad. When Kakkarot had begun to move, Bardock's eyes never left him.  
  
He had watched his son, his uncaring son, kiss Chi Chi. He had heard what Chi Chi had said to Kakkarot. He had seen his son fly off to Kami knew where, muttering curses to himself. Bardock's memory once again drifted to the day when he had walked in on their embrace at the hospital. Was Kakkarot actually having feelings for Chi Chi? A smile crept onto his face as the answer donned on him. This was quiet a twist. He now knew what was ailing his Super Saiyan son. He also knew that no amount of medicine could heal him because the disease wasn't curable. The disease was what the Earthlings called 'love'. To make it worse, Kakkarot was about to lose his lover's love. A rejection wasn't something that Saiyans were good with. He sighed, hoping that Kakkarot wasn't doing anything more than falling in love. If he was, it could get very dangerous, sometimes even life threatening.  
  
The scowled at himself as he quickly remembered that Chi Chi was now engaged and his son was going to face Frieza and King Cold in the near future. That was a battle that was looking more and more like it would be a complete disaster for the Earth warriors, a massacre to be more precise. Even if the Earth and it's warriors survived the battle, would Kakkarot survive the war with himself?  
  
Bardock continued to stare out his window long after Chi Chi had left. He was unaware of just how strongly the two young, stubborn love birds felt about each other. He would never be able to grasp just how much they confused each other or how much each yearned to hear the words "I love you" from the other.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot watched the stars twinkling above him as he lay on the soft grass trying to, but not wanting to, sleep. He didn't want to go back to his barrack, didn't want to have to face anyone. He didn't want to look at anyone, to talk to anyone. All he wanted was to be back in the hospital with Chi Chi in his arms again. At the thought of her, his headache returned ten times as bad as before.  
  
He quickly shut his eyes as the pain rushed from his head to touch the rest of his body. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he thought about Planet Vegeta. What had it been like? If he were raised there, would he be who he was? Would he be as powerful as he was? Would he be in love, yes love, as he was now? These questions only caused his headache to grow in magnitude, so he stopped thinking about them all together and tried to get some sleep. On this night, however, even sleep would not befriend him.   
  
Kakkarot lay restlessly with one thought, one preson in mind. Chi Chi. Anger and pain shot through him at the same time. His world spun even faster and the pain in his head increased signficantly. His mind was now completely focused on Chi Chi. What was she trying to do to him? Had she been playing with his heart? Had she always loved Yamcha? Kakkarot became blinded by rage as his mind raced on, trying to find answers that were out of his grasp.  
  
Although his head felt like it was going to explode, a new pain arose. He felt his heart tighten and clutched at it, trying to apply pressure to lesson the pain. What was this? What was happening to him. Despite his pain, his mind still wandered to Chi Chi.   
  
All his anger, frustration, pain and confusion fused into one emotion. Kakkarot was vaguely aware of changes occuring to his body, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that Chi Chi was going to marry someone else, was in love with someone else. He couldn't remember how long his body was suffering through the changes, but soon after, he collapsed as sleep finally claimed his exhausted body, mind and heart.  
  
*****  
  
Frieza stared coldly at the planet in front of him. This was the planet that had destroyed his favoured Ginyu Force? Perhaps the Ginyu Force had grown weak over the years. How could they lose to such a pathetic looking planet whose creatures had even more pathetic power levels? He shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Lord Frieza, shall we entire Earth's atmosphere?"  
  
Frieza smiled cruelly to himself. "Yes. Proceed." These baka humans will pay dearly for the lives of his Ginyu Force. Now, because of them, he would have to take the time to go out and find a new elite team of soldiers.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock and Piccolo woke up at approximately the same moment. They had both felt the strong ki levels entering the Earth's atmosphere. Both knew who had just arrived. Bardock groaned loudly as he wondered who, if anyone, could get them out of this mess. Piccolo was already rousing the soldiers in the barracks as Bardock joined him. Neither of them had expected Frieza to arrive so quickly.   
  
*****  
  
"Kakkarot! Get up! Your friends are in need of you!" Kakkarot was about to protest and say that he had no friends when he suddenly sensed the urgency of the situation. He snapped out of his sleep and immediately began to search for Chi Chi and his father's ki. He made a mental note to himself to find out who the voice that had awakened him belonged too.   
  
In his search, Kakkarot's heart dropped. He found that many ki's were gone and many more were fading. He felt a great sigh of relief escape him as he found first his father's and than Chi Chi's ki. What was going on? Why were so many people either injured or dead. Kakkarot zoomed to the palace at top speed where he sensed very strong, alien power levels. His eyes snapped wide open as he understood what was going on. Frieza and King Cold had arrived.  
  
*****  
  
Dodoria was ready to blast one of the Earth's defenders into nothingness when he felt a blast coming in his own direction. He turned around to deflect it but found that he was not strong enough. His scream of surprise rang in the night air as he passed through into the next dimension.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot floated in the air, searching for his father's ki while the bald Earth warrior, Krillen, stared up at him in shock. Krillen had thought that he was as sure as dead when Dodoria had knocked him over effortlessly. Krillen could do nothing more than look up at Kakkarot with gratitude. Although Kakkarot could be a cold-hearted, arrogant snob, he had saved the Earth once and had now just saved Krillen's life.  
  
Kakkarot spotted his father battling alongside the rest of the Earth warriors near the castle entrance where most of the action was. When Kakkarot flew off in that direction, Krillen snapped out of his stupor and followed suit.  
  
Piccolo had been battling Zarbon alone and hadn't been doing too badly. However, when Zarbon transformed, Piccolo was obviously the lesser warrior. Bardock, sensing this, had come to assit his friend. Seconds after Zarbon had nailed Piccolo with a round house kick to the head, Bardock smashed Zarbon into the nearby pond. The two warriors pooled their energy and created one massive ki ball completely obliterating Zarbon in seconds.  
  
Frieza was causing havoc among a group of weak soldiers when he sensed first Dodoria's ki and than Zarbon's ki completely disappear. Infuriated, Frieza transformed to his fourth and final form. These bakas were causing more problems than he would have thought possible.   
  
King Cold, who had been sitting in the ship the entire time, sensed his son's transformation and decided that now was the perfect time to exit the ship and see what was going on. As King Cold stood up, he felt his ship being rocked by a very powerful ki blast. He smirked highly amused. He could feel the ship exploding around him.  
  
Kakkarot had been headed to join his father when he thought better of it. He had spotted the spaceship that the invaders had come in and decided that it would be fun to blow it up. Powering up his Kamehameha, he shot it forcefully at his objective and watched as section by section, the large ship began to explode. Satisfied, he began to fly away when Krillen cried out his name in fear.  
  
Kakkarot quickly turned around to face Krillen and immediately saw what had scared the short, bald, Earth warrior. Through the smoke, a very tall, very broad figure stood alone. Kakkarot remained where he was and glared through the smoke at the figure who glared back, just as coldly.  
  
"So. You are the baka who dares to blow up my ship." It wasn't a question. "Now, feel the wrath of King Cold."  
  
Kakkarot snorted and crouched, in mid-air, into a fighting stance. King Cold watched amused as the young Saiyan, he could now see the tail and knew the boy was a Saiyan, powered up. Kakkarot did not power up to his maximum, even though he felt that somehow, his maximum was now much higher than before. He did not want his opponent to know his true power so that he could use his hidden power to his advantage.  
  
When the two warriors flew together, Krillen went off in search of help, just in case. Kakkarot was having a hard time against King Cold who was much stronger than any of the Ginyu Force or, for that matter, a combination of the Ginyu Force. King Cold was also surprised at how strong the Saiyan was. He was throwing almost everything he had against the Saiyan and yet the boy was able to hold him off, though barely.  
  
Kakkarot landed a kick at King Cold's midsection just as King Cold punched Kakkarot on the jaw. Both warriors landed with a thud on the ground. Both were up in a second. Kakkarot quickly put his hands together and began to gather energy for his kamehameha. King Cold could sense the energy building up in the boy's hands and began building his own ball to counter-act the blast of energy that he knew was about to come.  
  
Kakkarot released his kamehameha forcing it with all his might towards King Cold who released his ball of energy half a second later. Kakkarot's beam of energy seemed to be overtaking King Cold's, but just as it looked like all was lost for the King, he pushed some extra energy into his blast and forced Kakkarot's back further. Kakkarot, feeling the extra surge of energy, maximized his energy and increased the power in his ball. Both warriors were knocked off their feet by the extra energy thrown into the two blasts.  
  
Meanwhile, Frieza had worked his way over towards Piccolo and Bardock. The two warriors were trying valiently to beat Frieza but were finding it impossibly difficult. Tien, Yamcha, Chao-tzu and later Krillen, all joined in the fight, but still, they were no match for Frieza in his final form. Chi Chi and all the other Earth warriors could do nothing more than look on as the battle raged.  
  
There was a millisecond pause in the battle as everyone felt the large amount of energy explode not far off. Bardock and Piccolo gave each other a knowing, worried look as they understood that Kakkarot was now engaged in the fight of his life, all by himself, against King Cold, the master mind behind everything that Frieza did. After the slight pause, the battle continued with Frieza still holding the upperhand.  
  
Bulma tried desperately to get Frieza to stop. Many of the soldiers were already dead, killed mercilessly by him and it looked like Bardock's squad wasn't going to last much longer either. Despite all her pleas for them all to stop fighting, no one listened. She didn't want to see anyone else hurt. She was willing to surrender as long as her people would be safe.  
  
Chi Chi moaned and winced as she felt a pain spreading throughout her body. She didn't understand where it was coming from though since she had barely fought at all.   
  
Kakkarot tried to get up quickly but found that he could not. Every bone in his body throbbed asking for a break. He forced himself to slowly stand up and was relieved to find that King Cold was having a hard time standing up as well. Both warriors were still aching from the tremendous blast.  
  
Kakkarot cupped his hands again, trying to find the energy somewhere in his body to create another kamehameha ball, unaware of all the cuts on his body and all the blood that was slowly seeping out of him. He knew that if he didn't finish King Cold off soon, King Cold would finish him off. He simply didn't have the energy to last much longer.  
  
King Cold felt the boy forming another ki ball similar to the last one and marvelled at where he got his energy from. He desperately tried to form his own ball as well, but found that he was sorely lacking the energy to do so. He tried again, knowing that if he didn't, he would cease to exist.  
  
Kakkarot sensed Tien and Yamcha's ki begin to fade and he began to panic. Even if he beat King Cold, someone still had to beat Frieza. He was in no state to fight Frieza, not even close. What was he going to do? What could he do? Would this be the end of the Earth?  
  
Kakkarot pushed all his thoughts and fears to the back of his mind. He had to take care of the problem at hand first, getting rid of King Cold. Everything else would have to wait it's turn. Feeling exhaustion begin to seep over his body, Kakkarot flung his ki ball at King Cold in desperation.  
  
King Cold threw his pathetic attempt at a ki ball in retaliation.   
  
Frieza stood rooted to the spot as he felt his father's ki completely vanish. He muttered darkly to himself. His father had been the only reason why Beta hadn't attacked their personal ship yet. Beta was half decently scared of the combined power of Frieza and his father. Now, with his father gone, Frieza would have to train and become even stronger, much much stronger. Afterall, Beta was the strongest warrior in the universe and if Frieza wanted to rule the universe, he would have to beat Beta.  
  
Although the weak Earth warriors weren't giving him much of a workout, the Namekian and the Saiyan were doing a half baked job of keeping him "busy". He was allowing them to keep him "busy" but he had to admit that they were stronger than he would have believed they could be. He smirked inwardly. He would kill the stupid Earth warriors first and than he would deal with the Saiyan and the Namekian. Their deaths would be slow, but not as slow as the death of whoever had killed his father. He knocked the Saiyan and two of the Earth warriors away from him with ease. He procceeded to build a ki ball in his hand and shot it at a randomly selected target.  
  
Chi Chi stood, too scared to move. The energy blast was headed straight for her.  
  
Kakkarot stumbled in front of the path of the ki ball and with great effort, deflected it away. Everyone seemed to have frozen as they stared in shock. Kakkarot? Saving Chi Chi? No one thought it possible. He didn't care about anyone! Yamcha could only stare in open mouthed horror. He hadn't had the courage to save Chi Chi's life. He had cared too much about his own. He felt utterly disgraced. What made it worse was that Kakkarot, the cold-hearted Kakkarot, had done what he could not. He had willingly thrown himself in front of the dangerous blast.  
  
Kakkarot collapsed from the effort and that was when everyone fully understood the extent of his injuries.  
  
Bardock hurried to his son's side. Somehow, Kakkarot looked different. His hair seemed more spiky, kind of triangular like. He wondered whether there was a form beyond the Super Saiyan level. If there was, had his son someone reached it already?  
  
Chi Chi was quickly beside Kakkarot and Bardock as the Super Saiyan (level 2) tried to regain his composure. Kakkarot swore under his breath. That blast shouldn't have been able to make him flinch, yet here he was, completely knocked over. Now Frieza knew just how much damage King Cold had done to him. In his heart, he knew he had only one option left, and he was going to do it. It was the only way to save the Earth. It was the only way to save Chi Chi.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: As much as you guys may hate it, I'm going to keep putting the cliff hangers in. I know it keeps you guys in suspense, but it's also what draws you readers back. Sorry for anyone who doesn't like it. On a lighter note, so, now you know who Chi Chi's "attacker" was (I didn't keep you in suspense for that long did I?). All you B/V fans, three more chapters until B/V meet (YEAH!). 


	13. Chapter 12 - Change of Plans

TITLE: Chapter Twelve - Change of Plans  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on End of a Reign:  
  
  
Chi Chi was quickly beside Kakkarot and Bardock as the Super Saiyan (level 2) tried to regain his composure. Kakkarot swore under his breath. That blast shouldn't have been able to make him flinch, yet here he was, completely knocked over. Now Frieza knew just how much damage King Cold had done to him. In his heart, he knew he had only one option left, and he was going to do it. It was the only way to save the Earth. It was the only way to save Chi Chi.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot pulled violently away from Chi Chi and his father. He was determined to beat Frieza, one way or another. He wouldn't let the little, white monster win. Who knew what he would do to the Earth if he won.  
  
Bardock pulled Chi Chi back after Kakkarot had pulled away. He had seen the look of determination in his son's eye. He was unsure what his son was going to do. How could he even stand a chance against Frieza now that he was so seriously injured?  
  
As Chi Chi was dragged away from Kakkarot, she felt an immense pain blanket her body. Where the pain came from, she had no idea. She fell to her hands and knees as she tried to control the pain growing throughout her body. She felt very scared, for herself, her friends and for Kakkarot. Kakkarot looked very beaten up, and he had a dangerous glint in his eyes. He couldn't possibly plan on fighting Frieza, he was just too weak right now. She prayed to Kami that he wasn't going to do something stupid. Her pain began to ebb as her worry for him increased.  
  
Frieza glared at the young Saiyan. He was obviously the Saiyan who had killed his father since he possessed the highest power level. However, there was something different about this young Saiyan than all the other Saiyans he had met. This Saiyan had golden hair, spiky golden hair. It looked almost like a triangle and one little strand of hair fell over his face. Frieza laughed at the Saiyan as he pulled away from the people around him. "Fool! Do you think you can beat me in your condition. You are stupider than a monkey!"  
  
A growl escaped from Kakkarot, a very deep, low, warning growl that came straight from his throat. He wasn't one to take easily to insults. Fueled by his anger, his ki slightly rose, but only slightly. He was too injuried to last much longer and he knew it.  
  
Without another thought, before he could try and convince himself not to do it, Kakkarot flew at Frieza with all his speed. Frieza was completely surprised at the move and the speed that the young Saiyan came at him. He moved his hand to fire a blast before the Saiyan could reach him. Try as he might, he could not. Stunned, he looked down at his arms to find that they were pinned at his side.  
  
Kakkarot had a tight hold on Frieza's arms and was crushing him in a harsh hug-like manner. He held on even more tightly as Frieza did everything he could to try to break free. "You baka! Let go of me and fight like a warrior!" Kakkarot only grunted in response. Than, he began to power up as much as he could.  
  
The Earth warriors watched on in shock as Kakkarot held on for dear life. They could all sense his ki rising and wondered what he was planning on doing. They all winced as Frieza screamed profanities at the warrior who wasn't letting go.  
  
A bright light engulfed the two figures and continued to grow. A few seconds later, all that could be heard throughout the planet was a loud BANG. Everyone tensed up. The smoke slowly cleared up. The remaining warriors all stared at the spot where the two struggling warriors had floated. Nothing remained but a few white chunks, obviously pieces of Frieza.  
  
Bardock's heart quickened and his stomach flip flopped inside of him. Where was Kakkarot? What a baka! What would possess him to do such a thing? A few seconds later, Bardock spotted his son's body about a hundred meters away from where they all stood.  
  
A pained sob broke the total silence of the night. Chi Chi rushed to Kakkarot's side, tears falling like rain during a storm. Everyone else remained frozen in place as Chi Chi collapsed beside Kakkarot's cut up body. "Kakkarot?" She pulled his body to her.  
  
Kakkarot moaned in pain as the blood, his lifeforce, began to seep from his body with every passing second. With a lot of effort he managed to open his eyes. Chi Chi was staring down at him with a tear stained face. He tried to reach up to wipe the tears from her face but found his arms felt too heavy. Damn her! Even as he was dying she couldn't let him die in peace. No, she had to make him feel so damn confused.  
  
"Why?" He concentrated very hard trying to hear her voice. "Why did you save me? Why would you do something as suicidal as this Kakkarot? You are such a baka!" Her voice shock between each sob.  
  
Kakkarot was stunned. Tears? For him? What was going on? He had thought he heard her say that she loved him, but than again, she was marrying someone else. Kami, how come she possessed the ability to confuse the hell out of him? He tried to speak, but blood gushed out of his mouth. He felt her tiny fingers gently wiping the blood away. The world around him began to swirl and darken. He tried to focus, but the darkness was so inviting. He faught it, he had to tell her, had to let her know before he died.   
  
"Chi Chi..." he felt weaker with every second. "I...I...love...you..." his voice was no more than a whisper. He felt the darkness grow stronger around him but this time, he didn't fight it. The only person other than his father that he had loved was going to marry another man, the Earth was safe, he had no more concerns, no more reasons to live. He slowly let the darkness surround and overtake him.  
  
Chi Chi stared down at the limp form in her arms. Had she heard right? Did he just say he loved her? "NO! Kakkarot! I won't let you die!" She felt weak. A darkness closed in around her and she too passed out.  
  
Bardock and Piccolo reacted quickly. Piccolo picked up Chi Chi while Bardock picked up Kakkarot and carried them straight to separate sections of the medical center, Kakkarot to the Intensive Care unit and Chi Chi to a nice, quiet room. Kakkarot's ki was almost non-existent, but Bardock would not give up hope.  
  
Princess Bulma looked up, wondering what had just happened. Chi Chi had seemed fine until she had, for no reason at all, doubled over in pain. Kakkarot had destroyed Frieza while doing tremendous damage to himself. Chi Chi had held his body as he slowly slipped off in his battle against death. Than, without warning, Chi Chi had fainted. Bulma felt completely at a lost for words, but said nothing as she quickly ran to the medical center after Piccolo and Bardock.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot stared at the brilliant, golden light that was shining in the distance. He began walking towards it, leaving the darkness that shrouded him.  
  
"No."   
  
Kakkarot spun around immediately alert. "Who goes? What do you want?"  
  
"I am Kami. You cannot pass that way yet. Your time has not come."  
  
"Pass that way? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are not suppose to die Kakkarot. Therefore you cannot yet advance to heaven."  
  
"Why can't I die yet?" Kakkarot was highly confused.   
  
"You still have things to live for."  
  
Kakkarot waited for the voice to continue. It didn't. "I have nothing left to live for Kami. The Earth is safe, my father is safe, what else is there to live for?"  
  
"Look deep in your heart and listen to what it says. Take the path back towards the shrouded darkness. You must live..."  
  
The voice began to fade. "Wait!" Kakkarot could sense that he was alone again. What the hell was that? He must live? Why? There was nothing to live for. The minute he thought it, he knew he was lying to himself. His heart was telling him so. He had to live for Chi Chi, even if it was just to see her, to make sure she was always safe. He sighed to himself and began to walk back in the direction he had just come from.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi's eyes fluttered open. Yamcha stared down at her face. "Hey Chi Chi. How are you feeling?"  
  
Chi Chi smiled at her finacee. "I'm feeling much better. How's Kakkarot?"  
  
Yamcha winced. "He's...they don't know." Chi Chi's faced went ghostly white. "But they think he will be okay." Some color returned to her cheeks. Yamcha took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Huh? Sure thing Yamcha. What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Yamcha reached over and held her hand. "Chi Chi, I want to break our engagement."  
  
Chi Chi's mouth dropped in horror. "You want to do what? Why Yamcha?! I know I'm not the prettiest girl or the best girl around but..."  
  
Yamcha cut her off. "No Chi Chi. It's nothing like that. You are a very pretty girl and you're a great person. It's just, I'm not good enough for you." Chi Chi stared, obviously confused. Yamcha continued. "I...I wasn't willing to give up my life to save you when Frieza almost killed you. I'm not worthy of your love." Another pause. "Besides, I can't marry you knowing that your heart belongs to someone else."   
  
Chi Chi looked at him, tears now falling freely down her face. "Yamcha I...I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you agree with me. Say you understand. Say we can still be friends after this." He smiled hopefully at her.  
  
She smiled back, "Of course we can." She leaned over and hugged him, thanking him for giving her another shot at the life she had always wanted. A few moments later, the events of the past day rushed to Chi Chi's mind, sorrow and concern wrapping itself around her. Unsure of what she was doing, Chi Chi quickly tried to get out of bed. Yamcha steadied Chi Chi as she nearly fell. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me but I have to go see Kakkarot." Chi Chi faught the pain as it continued to build inside her. She didn't know where it was coming from, but to be frank, she didn't care. All she knew was that Kakkarot's life may be in danger, and here she was, lying in bed with just a bit of pain.  
  
Yamcha sighed and gently helped her to the Intensive Care unit. He had sensed that Chi Chi had feelings for Kakkarot, the kind of feelings that she could never share with him. That combined with the fact that he cared for her only as a sister had prompted him to break the engagement. He only hoped that Kakkarot felt the same way about Chi Chi as she felt about him. He didn't want Kakkarot to hurt her in any way.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Okie! Some things to clear up. In the last chapter, Kakkarot did go SSJ2 (when he was trying to go to sleep but was too frustrated to) and King Cold did get killed from Kakkarot's blast. "King Cold threw his pathetic attempt at a ki ball in retaliation." King Kold TRIED to retaliate, but it wasn't powerful enough of a ball to stop Kakkarot's, so he died. Okie? Is everything cleared up now? I hope so! This chapter doesn't have as bad a cliffhanger as some of the other chapters. Hope you guys still keep reading and reviewing.  



	14. Chapter 13 - Beta's Mistake

TITLE: Chapter Thirteen - Beta's Mistake  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Change of Plans:  
  
  
Yamcha sighed and gently helped her to the Intensive Care unit. He had sensed that Chi Chi had feelings for Kakkarot, the kind of feelings that she could never share with him. That combined with the fact that he cared for her only as a sister had prompted him to break the engagement. He only hoped that Kakkarot felt the same way about Chi Chi as she felt about him. He didn't want Kakkarot to hurt her in any way.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta, transformation to Super Saiyan level two complete, charged at Beta with all his might. His want for revenge overpowered the physical pain he was in. His fists connected with Beta's cheeks and resounded with a loud thud.   
  
Beta was shocked by the speed and power that was in the punch. Vegeta was growing dangerously powerful. He now understood why his vision had told him to kill this little nuisance. His potential power was amazing, almost scary. No matter. After today, the Saiyan Prince would bother him no more. He stood up and felt his body transform quickly. He would not let Vegeta grow any stronger. He had to end it now!  
  
Vegeta's heart pounded against his chest trying to find a way to escape. It...it wasn't possible! Beta had transformed yet again. Kami! This guy trully had no limits! Vegeta's mind raced, trying to find a means of escape. He could see none.   
  
If he tried to race to his pod, Beta would just blow him up. If he tried to leave the planet by himself, Beta would just blow him up. If he tried to fight, Beta would just blow him up. No matter what way Vegeta looked at it, he was going to be blown up.  
  
Vegeta was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Beta's large ki blast come his way until he was knocked semi-unconcious by it. Vegeta's hair returned to it's natural black and his body returned to normal as well as he no longer had the strength to maintain the power of a Super Saiyan. He lay unmoving, numerous fatal wounds all over his body, no more anger, no more pain, no more anything. He felt nothing but nothingness surround him (OMG...did that make any sense?).  
  
As if from a distance, he could hear Beta's voice. "And you thought your race was so powerful. Ha! You Saiyans are all weak and worthless. Die Vegeta." Vegeta felt another ki ball hit him and felt the warm blanket of eternal rest begin to wrap itself around his form. Quickly, mercifully (is that a word???) he sank into unconciousness.  
  
Beta glared down at the limp form of the Saiyan Prince. Ha! They prided themselves so much on being strong yet they were all no match for him. He would not blast the Prince into nothing here, this close to himself. No, that would be too honorable of a death.  
  
He ordered his ship and it's awed crew to travel to the nearest planet and watched to make sure they were following instructions correctly. Beta took one last look at Vegeta and followed his ship into outerspace. He would kill Vegeta in the most dishonorable possible way to die. He would kill him from a distance.  
  
Vegeta's mind was being tugged at by an outside force. What the hell was this? He slowly seeped back into conciousness. He could feel every bone in his body and they were telling him that he was in desperate need of rest. However, that same outer force that had brought him back into conciousness was telling him to get in the pod and get away.  
  
If Vegeta had been well and thinking properly, he would have known what Beta was doing. But he was not thinking properly and he was seriously injuried, so it never crossed his mind that Beta was going to blow up the planet with him on it, making him die a dishonorable death. None the less, Vegeta followed that outside force and crawled to his pod as quickly as he could, face set in a grimace of pain.  
  
Years and years of training to hide all of his feelings could not help him hide the pain he felt. After what seemed like an eternity of crawling, Vegeta made it back to his pod. Vegeta, excruciating pain and all, managed to set his pod to launch and auto pilot before collapsing back into unconciousness again.   
  
*****  
  
Beta floated above the planet. He grinned to himself. He had used Vegeta well and was proud of himself. The grin vanished from his face and was replaced with an icy glare. Now was not the time to be congradulating himself. He still was not completely rid of Vegeta...yet.   
  
Without another thought, Beta formed a large, powerful ki ball in his hand and let it loose. He laughed hysterically as the ball struck the planet and began to disintegrate it. He stood watching, not wanting to leave until there was nothing left of the planet except small chunks of rock.  
  
Finally satisfied, Beta flew to his ship on the nearby planet, happy that there was no longer a sufficient threat to his rule over the universe. There was still King Cold and his men, but they were nothing. He could get rid of them at any time he pleased. Things really were looking much better for him now.  
  
*****  
  
A pod hovered near a large chunk of rock that use to be part of a planet. In the pod, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans slept fitfully, unaware that he had just barely dodged death once again. Had Beta taken the time to search around the rocks, Vegeta wouldn't have stood a chance. Perhaps it was fate that Vegeta was still alive, resting, allowing his body to heal. Perhaps Vegeta still had a purpose in life and that was why he could not die.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: YEAH! One more chapter left until B/V "meet". Hmmm..how evil am I? How long should I wait until I post the highly anticipated chapter 14? Lemme see lemme see! I can be VERY EVIL or not so evil. I don't know. Only one thing will make me decide and it's called REVIEWS! Okay, I'll make you guys a deal. As soon as I get fifeteen reviews for this chapter, I will post chapter 14. If I don't get my fifeteen reviews, you guys might end up waiting for months (I can keep myself occupied for a few months with a couple of new fic ideas..hehe). And no cheating (by posting a review twice for the same chapter)! Man, sometimes I feel so evil. Maybe I am evil. *Smirks like Vegeta* 


	15. Chapter 14 - First...Encounter

TITLE: Chapter Fourteen - First...Encounter  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Beta's Mistake:  
  
  
A pod hovered near a large chunk of rock that use to be part of a planet. In the pod, Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans slept fitfully, unaware that he had just barely dodged death once again. Had Beta taken the time to search around the rocks, Vegeta wouldn't have stood a chance. Perhaps it was fate that Vegeta was still alive, resting, allowing his body to heal. Perhaps Vegeta still had a purpose in life and that was why he could not die.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta let his eyes wander aimlessly. He was having another one of those damned visions. He hadn't had one in awhile and thought that maybe they had finally disappeared, but now he knew he was wrong. The pain in his body was immense and he cursed moodily as he wanted the vision to go away so that he could get some proper rest.  
  
That annoying baka of a voice was not here, Vegeta could sense that much. Someone else was with him in his world of near nothingness. He had sensed this other person a few times before in his earlier visions, but had only found the person once. From that one time, Vegeta learned very little of the girl, he was sure it was a girl. All he knew was that she had long blue hair and on that hair she wore a crown. He hadn't seen her face. That had been shrouded and distorted to the point that he couldn't make out anything about her facial features.  
  
Vegeta felt the pain grow even stronger and was about to mercifully pass out of his vision into true sleep when he felt someone approaching him. His body tensed as much as it could in his state. It was that same ki, the one that he was sure belonged to the blue haired girl, whoever she was. Sensing that the girl was coming nearer and nearer by the second, Vegeta tried to build a ki ball in his hand. Try as he might, he could not. He was just in too much pain.  
  
Bulma had felt herself slip into her vision not long after she had fallen asleep. At first, everything had been the same. It was the same old, beautiful place with all the lively creatures running around on it. Than, in her heart, she had sensed that something was wrong. Rather, she sensed that someone was hurt. She had than began to walk around, trying to find whoever it was, just in case she could help them in any way.  
  
Without knowing how, she knew who it was. It was that guy, the guy with the tail. She had thought he was a goner for sure in her last vision when he had been fighting the other, more powerful guy. Still, she opened up her heart, trying to feel his pain so that she could find him. After searching for a few minutes, she saw a lump on the ground. She approached it cautiously at first, not sure of what it is. As soon as she saw the limp tail, she knew it was the mystery man from her previous visions.  
  
Vegeta lay still, eyes closed, trying to allow his body to pass out. He could not. He felt some kind of barrier prevent him from falling into true sleep. He cursed the barrier and everything else that had to do with it.   
  
"Oh Kami!" Vegeta looked up at the face that stared down at him. He was shocked to find that he could see all of her features this time. They were no longer blurry or distorted. Her features stunned him in a way that no one else could have. She was beautiful, he would give her that much. Her blue eyes, filled with caring and compassion, shone with innocense. Her blue hair complimented her eyes beautifully. Still, it didn't matter what she looked like or how gorgeous she was, he would kill her anyways. It was because of her that he was always stuck in these damned visions.  
  
The girl kneeled down beside him. "Go away baka woman or I will blast you myself! I am Prince Vegeta and you are not worthy enough to come near me." Vegeta tried to sound as venomous as he could but found that his voice was barely a whisper and not very evil sounding at all.  
  
"You're hurt." The girl reached down to check one of his wounds. Vegeta tried to jerk away and the pain of the motion rushed to his head, knocking him out cold.   
  
It felt strange to Vegeta. He knew that he had passed out because he could no longer feel the pain in his body and his eyes were shut. However, somehow, he could see everything that was going on in the vision. He watched as the girl nursed his wounds while he lay supposedly unconcious.  
  
As soon as the man with the tail, who called himself Vegeta, seemed to have lost conciousness, Bulma got to work. There were numerous wounds all over his body and she knew they could be fatal if nothing was done about them. Although it was only a dream, Bulma sensed the urgency of the situation. It was almost as if it was...real. She felt that if she didn't help this Vegeta in her dream, he would die in reality. Somehow, she knew that he really did exist and that he really was hurt.  
  
Bulma ripped off pieces of the sleeve of her white, silk shirt and began to wrap them around Vegeta's more serious wounds. His eyebrows furrowed in pain every once in awhile and when it did, Bulma stopped her wrapping and gently wiped the built up sweat off his face. She couldn't help but notice just how handsome the young man was.   
  
He had a small, pointy nose that gave him the cute look. His hair was also pointy and, she giggled, looked a lot like a radish. His body was one to die for, every muscle showing through his ripped clothes. But what drew Bulma's attention the most, was something she had seen for only a few seconds. His eyes. He had the most intense eyes she had ever seen. She couldn't explain it, but she really loved those eyes.   
  
Vegeta stared, and if he was awake, his face would have shown one of deep questioning. No one had ever cared about him, let alone try to save him. Everyone he knew, other than Lisa, had tried to kill him or use him. Why was she helping him? Hadn't she been in his other visions? If so, she must have seen all the cruel acts he had seen and done. So why was she still trying to help him? Who the hell was she anyway? Hmph, she was probably just some stupid woman.  
  
Bulma finished tying up the last wound and continued to stare at his well chiseled face. No doubt about it, he was cute. She smiled. Suddenly she began to feel herself being jerked away from the dream world. The familiar tingly feelings returning to her body as they always did. She tried to fight it. She wanted to stay here and watch over the fallen warrior, to make sure he was alright.  
  
Vegeta felt himself slipping from the vision into true sleep. Without knowing why, he faught it. He faught the thing which, minutes ago, he had so longed for. The force continued to pull at his very essence until he began to lose control. His final thought before falling asleep was, why did the little, blue haired woman take care of him like that? Why didn't he feel like killing her?  
  
*****  
  
In the space pod, Vegeta sank into a true, deep sleep. Unknown to him, his wounds had long ago stopped bleeding as they were surpressed by strips of a white, silk shirt.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: You guys took me seriously with the whole not posting if I didn't get reviews thing? *tears* Do you guys really think I'm that evil? I love my reviewers too much to do that to them. *goes to cry by herself in a little corner* It's okay. Really, I don't mind. It's just my feelings. *sobs* Anyway, alright. I know that wasn't all that great for such a long wait, but hey, what can I do? Oh and uh, Kakkarot/Chi Chi fans, they begin to slowly fade out of this story after next chapter. They are still there and sometimes come up, just not as dominant. Sorry for all B/V fans for forcing you to read all of those many chapters that didn't involve much (if any) B/V (just one more full chapter based on them). Shesh, now K (G)/CC fans will begin to complain about not enough K (G)/KK. Oh well, can't please everyone. ^_^  



	16. Chapter 15 - Bond

TITLE: Chapter Fifeteen - Bond  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on First...Encounter:  
  
  
In the space pod, Vegeta sank into a true, deep sleep. Unknown to him, his wounds had long ago stopped bleeding as they were surpressed by strips of a white, silk shirt.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bulma woke up feeling extremely happy. The vision was still vivid in her mind and so was the man in it. Everything from his physical features to his unwillingness in allowing her to help him. She smiled remembering the intensity she had seen in his eyes.   
  
She raced out of bed as she remembered that Kakkarot and Chi Chi were still in the medical center. She knew she should be concerned for her friends, but dispite herself, her mind kept wandering back to the man with the intense eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi and Yamcha stood outside of Kakkarot's room. His room was filled with silence which was surprising considering there were four warriors in there. Yamcha looked at Chi Chi, smiled, and walked into the room. Chi Chi stood rooted to the spot, not sure if she wanted to enter. She wanted to see Kakkarot, to see if he was okay, but something tugged at her, telling her not to go in yet.  
  
Yamcha's whispers floated out through the open door. "Hey guys. Can you guys follow me outside? I have some important news to pass your way."  
  
"What is it I'm sure it can wait until Kakkarot gets up. He hasn't woken up once since..." Bardock sounded irritated as his voice trailed off.  
  
"No. It can't wait. Now please."  
  
A few seconds later, Chi Chi could hear the silent scrapping of chairs followed by Yamcha standing at the door. He turned around to look at her and mouthed the words, "I'm going to tell them about us. Good luck with Kakkarot." With that, Yamcha lead the group of bewildered warriors away to Kami-knew-where.  
  
Chi Chi took a deep breath and slowly walked into the room. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she stared at Kakkarot. He was swathed in bandages from head to toe. There must have been at least twelve machines hooked up to his broken body, each one either trying to keep his hold on life or monitoring his progress.  
  
Quietly, she pulled up a chair and sat beside her lover. She stared at what she could see of his once handsome face, and tears began to well up in her eyes again. Without knowing why, she reached out one hand and grabbed his. All physical pain had vanished from her body.  
  
Kakkarot, wake up. Please wake up. I can't live without you. I love you. Chi Chi wanted him to hear her thoughts, but she knew that was impossible. Unable to hold it in any longer, the tears spilled from her eyes and soft sobs broke out of her body. Don't leave me here all alone Kakkarot.  
  
Kakkarot woke up feeling disoriented. He had been walking back in the direction of the black shroud and all of a sudden, he had been violently thrown against something. Now, he felt every pain in his body and he heard someone sobbing. He opened his eyes, trying to understand where he was. One look around the room and he knew he was in the medical center.   
  
Kakkarot tried to move his head and groaned as the movement jolted a new wave of pain out of him. Words that weren't his kept pounding their way into his head. "I can't live without you. I love you." He certainly wasn't thinking that, so where were those words coming from?  
  
Chi Chi lifted her head from his sheets where she had buried her face, hoping to stop the tears. Her eyes fell onto Kakkarot's face and she almost jumped with joy. He was awake now, in fact, he was staring at her. He was piercing her with his eyes, shock written all over his features. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheeks, tears now completely forgotten. "Kakkarot, you're okay." Just those three words were hard to say as she faught back her sobs of joy.  
  
He grunted something that she didn't understand. A voice suddenly forced it's way into her head. "Damn this hurts. Damn, she's so pretty."   
  
She turned her head this way and that, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. "Who said that?"   
  
Kakkarot looked at her, hiding his shock. Could she hear his thoughts? No, that would be too weird. What was going on?  
  
"That's exactly what I want to know. Who are you and what are you doing in my head."   
  
Kakkarot heard the words but didn't see her lips move. What? He could read her thoughts just as she could his? This was getting just a bit too weird for his liking. He flinched as her eyes turned to glare at him. A small smile began to creep over her lips, tears disappearing from her eyes.  
  
"Kakkarot? Is that your voice in my head?"  
  
"Yes it is. And it is her voice in your's Kakkarot." The two young lovers turned to stare at Bardock who stood grinning, leaning against the door.  
  
"Father? Do you know what is going on."  
  
Bardock's grin turned into a smug smile. "How nice of you to as Kakkarot. In fact, yes I do know what is going on."  
  
The room went silent, Chi Chi and Kakkarot not wanting to interrupt Bardock's explanation. After a few tense moments, it was apparent that Bardock was not going to continue. "Well, what is the reason father?"  
  
"Oh! You wanted me to tell you? Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to know."  
  
"Well, now you know! So tell us." Kakkarot was quickly losing his patients. His father's little mind games weren't helping his temper any either.  
  
"You and Chi Chi are doing what we Saiyans call 'bonding'."  
  
Total and utter silence filled the room. Even the machines seemed to stop their work.  
  
"'Bonding'?" Kakkarot gave his father a quizzical look. "What's that? I've never heard of it before."  
  
"You've never heard of it because I've never had any reason to tell you about it." Bardock sighed and pulled up a chair, knowing that this may take awhile. Choosing his words carefully, Bardock began. "Bonding is something that occurs between Saiyans who really care about each other. I have never heard of it occuring outside of our race, but obviously, it can and does happen." He stopped to gather his thoughts.  
  
Kakkarot glared at his father angrily. "You haven't really told us anything about this 'bonding'."  
  
"Bonding, it is hard to explain. Let me just say this, it is a rare thing indeed. It has only occured three times in the entire history of Planet Vegeta." He looked at Chi Chi and Kakkarot. Sensing that if he didn't continue they were going to clobber him, he continued. "It is something that occurs between two, usually Saiyans, who care deeply about each other. It goes beyond 'love'. The couple can communicate telepathically, can read each other's thoughts, each other's emotions. They can even feel each other's pain." He paused, letting the words sink in. The young couple was no longer looking at him, rather, they were staring at each other. He got up, ready to leave them alone as soon as he finished. "If it is a one-sided bond, the Saiyan that bonds becomes no longer interested in anything. All the bonded Saiyan wants is to sit around and do nothing. Nothing is important anymore, not even eating or fighting. In most cases of a one-sided bond, the Saiyan dies a slow and painful death."   
  
Quietly, without being noticied, Bardock slipped out of the room. He silently ushered the oncoming group away, muttering something about Kakkarot needing rest.  
  
Chi Chi and Goku could only stare at each other, surprised at what they had just heard. Chi Chi broke the silence as she wiped the tears off of her cheek. "Kakkarot?"  
  
He grunted in response. The shock of finding out that he was bonded and the physical pain he was in was quickly overpowering his ability to do anything. Still, his mind was fine and he was thinking rationally. If I can't speak, I'll have to talk to her through our 'bond'. "Chi Chi, this isn't going to work."  
  
Chi Chi appeared startled at first, but than realized that he was in her head. "Why not?" She asked back, also in her head.  
  
NOTE: The rest of this conversation occurs through their bonded link.  
  
"Chi Chi, we can't be together." He could feel his heart tighten at the thought of not being able to be near Chi Chi ever again.  
  
"Why not?" She grimaced at the thought of not being able to be with Kakkarot.  
  
"Because, we can't hurt Yamcha." Even though he hated the human male, he had some respect for the warrior.  
  
Chi Chi's face brightened up. She giggled out loud. "I was so happy to see you awake that I forgot to tell you." She gently reached out a hand to brush across his cheek. He could do nothing to hide the fact that he was blushing at her every touch. "We broke off our engagement. We just thought we weren't right for each other."  
  
Dispite his pain, a smile crept across his face.  
  
"Kakkarot?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want to ask you something."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Did you mean what you said earlier? Does this mean that you..."  
  
"I don't know. Do you..."  
  
She blushed a deep shade of red. "I asked you first!" As hard as she tried, she couldn't sound upset.   
  
A small voice, much quieter than all the previous ones snuck into her thoughts. "I love you Chi Chi." A glowing smile made it's way across her face. Kakkarot waited. "Well, do you love me?" He seemed agitated, almost scared.  
  
Without hesitation, Chi Chi leaned over and gently kissed him, her mind forcefully pushing her thoughts into his. "Of course I love you! I've loved you since, I don't even know anymore!"  
  
The half closed door was silently pushed closed as two figures walked away. Bardock beamed, still not understanding how his son had bonded with a human, but happy none the less. What made him happiest was that they would have a chance to be together since Chi Chi and Yamcha had broken off their engagement.  
  
Bulma walked along beside Bardock, lost in her own little dream land. She was happy for Kakkarot and Chi Chi, but something else was on her mind. This Vegeta guy, he kept wandering around in her head, never far from her thoughts (can you imagine a little, miniature Vegeta stomping around in her head? How cute eh?). She couldn't explain it but dispite all the evil that she had seen him do, she still felt that he had a good heart. Sighing inwardly to herself, she couldn't wait for night to fall. Than maybe, just maybe, she would fall into another vision. She only wanted to see if he was okay, if his injuries had healed.  
  
A little voice inside her head told her she was lying. She only wanted to see him because he was so good looking.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Okay, before anyone complains about this not being a B/V chapter, I'm sorry. Please don't throw any tomatoes or anything at me. The next chapter is another pure B/V, I promise! Well, it should be cause I'm writing it now! Yeah! I've fallen behind in this fic as I've been spending my time finishing Storm Rider. Couldn't help myself. Things were getting all mushy and stuff and I just couldn't stop writing that darn fic. But now that I'm done that, I can concentrate on this and Power of Love. ^_^  



	17. Chapter 16 - Magical Touch

TITLE: Chapter Sixteen - Magical Touch  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Bond:  
  
  
Bulma walked along beside Bardock, lost in her own little dream land. She was happy for Kakkarot and Chi Chi, but something else was on her mind. This Vegeta guy, he kept wandering around in her head, never far from her thoughts (can you imagine a little, miniature Vegeta stomping around in her head? How cute eh?). She couldn't explain it but dispite all the evil that she had seen him do, she still felt that he had a good heart. Sighing inwardly to herself, she couldn't wait for night to fall. Than maybe, just maybe, she would fall into another vision. She only wanted to see if he was okay, if his injuries had healed.  
  
A little voice inside her head told her she was lying. She only wanted to see him because he was so good looking.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta growled. He was in a bad mood. His dreams had been 'haunted' by that blue haired girl. He wasn't sure why, but he seemed to grow warmer just thinking about her. He was feeling some alien emotions and he didn't like not knowing what they were. To make things worse, he was stuck in another vision. He had felt himself slide from the 'haunted' dreamland into the 'cursed' vision just seconds ago. Once again, he could feel her weak, little ki.  
  
The physical pain had subsided quiet a bit and he could walk around now. Still, he wasn't strong enough yet to fight properly. He had a feeling he wouldn't need to. He crossed his arms, legs apart, nose up in the air as he waited for the little ki, which was approaching, to reach him.   
  
Vegeta began to grow impatient as the little woman seemed to be taking her sweet time in arriving. He was about to blast off after her, wanting answers immediately, when he saw her figure break through the shroud of darkness that always accompanied his visions. "Hmph." He glared coldly at her as she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta. How are you feeling today?" She continued to approach until they were only a few feet apart.  
  
"My name, is Prince Vegeta. Get it right woman."  
  
An amused look crossed her face. "Oh, okay. In that case, my name is Princess Bulma. Get it right man."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and continued to glare at her. "Woman, I have questions and I want answers. You will answer them or die!" The woman only looked at him, no fear crossing her face at all. "Hmph."  
  
"Okay Prince Veggie. What do you want to know?"  
  
Vegeta fumed. "Prince Veggie? Woman, are you stupid? I said Prince Vegeta, not Veggie!"   
  
The woman's lips began to curl up into a smile. Dispite his anger, he couldn't help but notice how brilliant she looked with a half smile on her face. He unconciously wondered how much more beautiful she would look with a full smile. "So what's your question oh-great-and-mighty Prince Vegeta?" He could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
He faught back the urge to blast her then and there. "Why did you help me? You do not know me."  
  
She sighed. "I do know you. Your the man that tortured and killed all those creatures on those different planets."  
  
His face fell for a second but immediately returned to the regular scowl. So she knew about his little escapades. "If you know, why did you help me? Are you not afraid that I might kill you?"  
  
She stared back at his glaring eyes. "No. I am not afraid of death. I know that everything that is born must eventually die when their time comes. If you kill me, than my time has come. Besides, I cannot stand by and watch a fellow living creature die when I have the capability to help them live. Every life is important, regardless of what you may think."  
  
Vegeta's insides twisted and turned at her words while his face remained set in (yes, you got it) a scowl. Every life was important? No, she was wrong. Some lives were not worth living. You had to kill some people for the sake of the universe. "Hmph. If you think I will spare you because you saved my life, you are wrong."  
  
She didn't give him a response. She merely smiled and looked up. "Why the hell are you looking up woman? There is nothing around here but black shrouds no matter which way you look."  
  
The woman turned to him, shock written all over her face. "What are you talking about Vegeta? There is so much life, just look at those birds up there."  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to be surprised. He was so shocked that he didn't even correct her on his name. "Baka! You are insane! There is nothing, can't you see? You must be blind. Either that or crazy!"  
  
She giggled. He liked her giggle. It was sweet, and like the rest of her, innocent. He had never heard any sounds other than those of battles or pain so her giggle was like music to his ears (he's never heard music either, but work with me here). Slowly, she reached out her hand to touch his. "Look! She pointed up again."  
  
At her touch, Vegeta's world began to swirl. The darkness began to vanish and was replaced by light, trees, flowers and creatures. He could not hide his bewilderment.   
  
Bulma giggled at the look on his face. For some reason, Vegeta made her feel all giddy and happy inside. He was the only person who had that ability over her. She turned away from him as she could feel herself blushing. His hands were much larger than her's and they felt hot and clammy, but she didn't mind. She took a quick glance at him and saw him looking around, almost in awe, as if he had never seen such sights before.  
  
Not knowing that the woman had seen him gaping, Vegeta continued to stare in surprise. Dispite himself, he thought this place was wonderful...beautiful. He had never seen anything like this. Rather, he never had the time to see anything like this. He was always killing and destroying. Had this been what he had been destroying? Did all this beauty really exist?  
  
No! He was not thinking like this. What was this woman doing to him? How could she have this effect on him? Effect? What exactly was the effect she had on him? Damn woman, she was probably some witch who had put a curse on him or something.  
  
Quickly and without warning, Vegeta jerked his hand away. His world quickly became the black void of nothingness again. "Go away woman. Or I will blast you into the next dimension."  
  
Bulma's shock was evident. What had suddenly come over the cold warrior? What had caused his change in attitude? "Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"Woman, I said go away. Unless you really wish to die."  
  
Unwilling to let him scare her off, Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder. Asking more gently, "What's wrong?"   
  
Vegeta could feel his world begin to change again at her touch. Light began to shine through and life could be seen.  
  
"I said leave me alone woman!" His voice was dangerously low. A feint glow of a ki ball began to build up in the palm of his hand.   
  
Bulma refused to budge, standing up taller, wanting him to believe that she was unafraid of his power. She appeared calm on the outside, but her insides twisted and turned, filled with fear. However, her compassion and worry for the sudden change in Vegeta overrode her fear. She closed her eyes, daring the Prince to do his worse.  
  
Vegeta lifted his hand slowly, pointing the ki ball straight at the woman. Two voices sprung up in his head (you know, the little devil and angel, always arguing in cartoons). One voice told him to do it and be rid of her forever. No more annoying visions, no more nightmares, no more her. The second voice, the not so loud voice, told him he shouldn't. "Do you really want to do kill her Vegeta? You know you'll just have even more nightmares if you do it. Do you really want to be rid of her?"  
  
Vegeta stood, confused as to what to do. What did he want to do? Damn. He had never felt so confused, so indecisive, in his whole life.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: To answer a question, Bulma knows Vegeta is his name (when they meet in 'Frist...Encounter') because he says so when he tells her to go away. He says: "Go away baka woman or I will blast you myself! I am Prince Vegeta and you are not worthy enough to come near me." Okie? Good. Anyway, there you have it! The second chapter dedicated completely to B/V. Did I keep my promise or what? K/CC fans, please don't throw anything at me, especially daggers. They tend to hurt quiet a bit. ^_^   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: A note to 'u don't want to know', it is people like you who never cease to amuse me. You have the courage to tell me that you hate my story, but you don't have the guts to leave your name or an email address. What's that? That is like challenging someone to a fight when you have ten friends who will fight alongside you and they only have one person. That is just gutless. It is like hiding behind a mask of security. I believe in freedom of speech and everything, but next time, if you, or anyone else for that matter, wants to tell me you hate my story, have the guts to leave your name, don't hide behind a mask. 


	18. Chapter 17 - Interesting Information

TITLE: Chapter Seventeen - Interesting Information  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Magical Touch:  
  
  
Vegeta lifted his hand slowly, pointing the ki ball straight at the woman. Two voices sprung up in his head (you know, the little devil and angel, always arguing in cartoons). One voice told him to do it and be rid of her forever. No more annoying visions, no more nightmares, no more her. The second voice, the not so loud voice, told him he shouldn't. "Do you really want to do kill her Vegeta? You know you'll just have even more nightmares if you do it. Do you really want to be rid of her?"  
  
Vegeta stood, confused as to what to do. What did he want to do? Damn. He had never felt so confused, so indecisive, in his whole life.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta shook his head, trying to understand the little woman in front of him. She had no ki, at least none to actually brag about, yet she dared to stand there in front of him and defy him. Many people who had ten times her power would have been on their knees, begging for their pathetic lives. Perhaps she was right, she really wasn't afraid of dying.  
  
The two voices began to rage in his head. He shook violently as he pushed them both out of his head. Without understanding why, he moved his hand down and let the ki ball dissipate. I am going to spare her because of her courage, he thought to himself. He needed an excuse to explain to her why he had spared her. He would not tell her that she had courage. No, that would be too much for him to say such a thing. "Woman, I will spare your life as long as you tell me where you live and what it is like there."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, sighing contentedly to herself. He hadn't killed her afterall. She had sensed he wouldn't, but still, knowing he didn't was a big relief. "Where I live?"  
  
"Yes woman. Must I repeat everything I say to you?"  
  
"Hmm. Let me see. Where to begin. Alright, here goes. I live on a planet called Earth."  
  
Vegeta cocked his head to the left. "Earth?" He had heard of this planet before. It had become a planet for refugees. "Isn't that the refugee planet? Isn't it filled with nothing but refugees?"  
  
Bulma's eyes lit up with anger. Refugee planet? How dare he? Just because they helped those in need, it didn't mean there were nothing but refugees there. "There are many refugees Vegeta, but there are many more humans. That's what I am. What are you?"  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at the woman. Why did she want to know? It was none of her business. Then again, why did he want to know about her planet? It wasn't important to him.   
  
"I'm a Saiyan. The Prince of the Saiyans." He was surprised at his own answer. He had never answered anyones questions before, so why had he felt he had to answer her's?  
  
"Saiyan? Really? So you must be like Kakkarot and Bardock than. Do you know them?"  
  
Kakkarot? Bardock? Who the hell were they? Was it possible that there were other Saiyans alive? Of course it was possible. There just had to be others. He would have to find them. He was, afterall, their Prince.  
  
"Hello? Anyone in there?" The woman was waving a puny hand in front of his face.  
  
"What woman?"  
  
Her face flushed red in anger. "My name is BULMA! Got it?"  
  
He smirked. He liked seeing her face go red and her eyes narrow. It made her look...he couldn't explain it. "Well woman, tell me what your world is like."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, feeling that trying to get him to call her by her name was useless. He just wouldn't listen. "Earth is a beautiful place. It is very similar to this place here." She waved her hand around her. Vegeta knew that she meant what she saw, not what he saw. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful place existed.  
  
"Hmph, it must be an ugly place than." He couldn't help but taunt her.  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah right Vegeta. I know you think it's beautiful."  
  
"Crazy woman. Don't act as if you can read my mind." She hadn't addressed him as 'Prince Vegeta, just Vegeta, but it didn't bother him, so he didn't do anything about it.  
  
"Whatever you say. Hey!" She pointed excitedly to her right. "Look Vegeta! Aren't they so cute?"  
  
Vegeta looked, but could see nothing. "Hmph." He turned away, annoyed that he couldn't see anything.  
  
Refusing to let him shrug it off, Bulma grabbed onto his shoulder to turn him around. She thought it was unbelievably cute and didn't want anyone else around, in this case Vegeta, to miss the sight. Vegeta felt the tingle run through his body and his world once again filled up with color and life. Her hand tugged at him furiously, though not doing much to the Prince. Slowly, he turned around.  
  
Hmph. He didn't think it was all that cute. It was just two ducks, swimming in a pond, milling about.  
  
"Awww! Aren't they cute Vegeta?"  
  
"Not really woman. What is so cute about them?" Vegeta was surprised with himself. Never, since Lisa, had be actually had a prolonged conversation with someone. Usually he just blew them up. For some reason, he didn't have even the slightest want or need to blow up this woman in front of him. It's her courage, he thought furiously to himself. You just respect her for her courage.  
  
The woman's voice broke through his thoughts. "Come on, let's get a closer look!"   
  
Vegeta felt her tug on his arm, again, not really having the power to pull him. Instead, he moved his feet, another surprise to the Prince, and followed her. He murmured dire threats under his breath, threats that a small part of him knew he would never carry out.  
  
Bulma blushed, aware that she was holding a man's hand, but she wouldn't let go. For some reason, it seemed as if this Saiyan couldn't see what she saw unless she held onto him. She smiled, keeping her face forward so that he wouldn't see her smile. Perhaps that was just a cover up. Maybe he just wanted to hold her hand. Yeah right Bulma, her mind said to her, it's you who wants to hold his hand. She blushed slightly at the thought.  
  
There was something about this Saiyan, other than his eyes and his body, that intrigued her. There was something about him that seemed very mysterious. It seemed as if he was hiding something from the rest of the universe, afraid to open up. This was what she found so interesting about him. She wanted everyone she knew to trust her, to be able to open up to her. She felt the want to help others around her. This Saiyan was no different, Prince or not.  
  
They arrived at the edge of the pond. Bulma knelt down onto her knees and smiled at the two ducks who were swimming around, oblivious to everything else. "Vegeta, isn't that cute? Look, that duck is looking for food for the other duck!"  
  
"Hmph. Who would want to spend their time looking for food for someone else? That is like being a slave."  
  
The woman got up and looked him in the eyes. She sighed exasperated. "It's because they love each other. Don't you know anything?"  
  
"Love?" What a strange word. Vegeta hadn't heard of it before. What did it mean?  
  
The woman's mouth almost hit the ground. "You don't know what love is?" Poor guy, she thought to herself. No wonder he seemed so cold. He had never heard of the word love and she doubted he had ever felt it. "Love is a feeling. It's when you care about someone a lot, even more than you care about your friends."  
  
"Friends?" This woman knew so many foreign words, probably all from her planet. Vegeta was beginning to grow frustrated. He didn't like not knowing things, and all these new words were certainly things he didn't know about. He ripped his hand away from her's, anger on the rise.  
  
"You've never had friends before?"  
  
His world shrouded into darkness again as he lost her touch. He quickly turned away, arms crossing over his chest in his regular pose. "What the hell are friends and what is the use of them?! I don't need anyone or anything. All I need is myself and my fighting abilities."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta's back. He was well toned. His muscles could be seen rippling through his clothes. No Bulma! This is not the time to be thinking like that, she lectured herself. "Vegeta, that's not true. Sometimes you need people to be there for you, to listen to your problems, to help you out. Everyone does."  
  
"No! You're wrong! I don't need anyone!"  
  
It was obvious that Bulma had struck a sensitive cord with Vegeta. He had stopped believing that he needed people there for him after Lisa's death. He had forced himself to believe that nothing was important other than being the strongest warrior in the universe. Now, this woman was trying to make him think otherwise.   
  
Bulma was about to say something when she felt a tingling sensation, telling her that she was going to be brought out of her vision soon. She faught it. She didn't want to go just yet. Vegeta could feel it as well, but he welcomed it. He didn't want to have this argument. He was afraid she might convince him that he did need someone.  
  
In a matter of seconds, both had returned to their respective bodies.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stirred awake for the first time since his fight with Beta. He looked around feeling confused at first. Realization set in as his mind raced him back to reality. He took a deep breath. If there were Saiyans left, he would go and find them. His fingers darted across the control panel as he set in his destination. Seconds later, his pod shot out from behind it's hiding spot. He closed his eyes as he let the gases from the pod work their magic. The woman was wrong, he didn't need anyone to be there for him. He only needed himself, his fighting abilities and his loyal subjects. A smirk crossed his face. Yes, it was time for him to pay the Earth a visit.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: YEAH! Another chapter dedicated completely to B/V. So, Vegeta is going to Earth. A lot of people were asking when/if Vegeta would get to Earth. It should be soon. If not the next chapter, than the one after it. Hmm...wonder what Beta is up to. What is his role now? Hmm...  
  



	19. Chapter 18 - First Sight

TITLE: Chapter Eighteen - First Sight  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Interesting Information:  
  
  
Vegeta stirred awake for the first time since his fight with Beta. He looked around feeling confused at first. Realization set in as his mind raced him back to reality. He took a deep breath. If there were Saiyans left, he would go and find them. His fingers darted across the control panel as he set in his destination. Seconds later, his pod shot out from behind it's hiding spot. He closed his eyes as he let the gases from the pod work their magic. The woman was wrong, he didn't need anyone to be there for him. He only needed himself, his fighting abilities and his loyal subjects. A smirk crossed his face. Yes, it was time for him to pay the Earth a visit.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta woke up to the annoying voice of the computer telling him to prepare for impact in ten minutes. He was feeling as if luck was on his side. His sleep had been peaceful, no more annoying dreams, no more annoying visions and his body was feeling almost 100%.   
  
He looked at the planet that he was zooming closer towards. It wasn't as large as many of the other planets he had seen, but it did look beautiful. Even from space it looked like a great place. Unconciously, he wondered where and what the little blue haired woman was up to.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot, Bardock and Piccolo looked up from their training. Kakkarot had been released from the medical center the other day and had begun training right away. All three warriors looked to the sky, sensing the approaching ki. It was a strong and foreign ki to everyone, everyone but Bardock. To Bardock, the ki was alien yet somehow, it felt familiar. Without a word, the three warriors took to the sky.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stepped out of his pod and looked around. This place really did look like that woman's vision world. He pryed his mind away from the beauty of it all when his senses told him that there were numerous people arpproaching him, some with decent ki levels. He crossed his arms and waited, wondering what these warriors were like.  
  
*****  
  
Bardock nearly fell out of the sky when he saw the figure standing, arms crossed. It couldn't be. There was no way it could be who he thought it was. Come to think of, this figure was different. This guy didn't have the beard and didn't look quite as old. Other than that, this boy was a mirror image of King Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the two warriors with tails. So there were indeed Saiyans on this planet. "How dare you see your Prince and not bow?!"  
  
The older of the two Saiyans immediately fell to his knees. "I am sorry my Prince. I was not sure it was you. It's been so long and I thought everyone else was dead."  
  
"Hmph. You, why aren't you kneeling?"  
  
Kakkarot stared coldly at the shorter warrior. "Why should I bow to you?"  
  
A smirk crossed Vegeta's face. "Because I am your Prince baka."  
  
"I have never seen you before and you expect me to believe that you are my Prince? Besides, there is no Prince, only a Princess and you certainly don't look like her."  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" Veget flared his ki, going Super Saiyan two.  
  
"You don't scare me."   
  
Vegeta almost fell to the floor in shock when the younger man went Super Saiyan two as well.   
  
Bardock's mind raced. What? Two Super Saiyans? There had only ever been one in the long history of Planet Vegeta, and now there were two? Unbelievable.  
  
"Die traitor."  
  
"No please! My Prince! Kakkarot, stop!" Bardock's cries were to no avail.  
  
Vegeta and Kakkarot tangled themselves into a massive blur of punches, kicks and the occasional ki blast. Dispite the fact that both were Super Saiyan two, Vegeta held the upper hand. He could control his power better, unleashing it at just the right moments. He had, afterall, been in more battles and had more experience.  
  
When Vegeta did knock Kakkarot down, Piccolo and the rest of the Earth warriors would jump in to give Kakkarot a chance to recover. Even though he was being outfought, Vegeta loved the challenge. He was enjoying every minute of it. Kakkarot did manage to get his own punches and kicks in every once in awhile as well, just not as much as Vegeta. Bardock, meanwhile, paced back and forth on the ground, unsure of who to cheer for, his son, or his long lost Prince.  
  
Vegeta's eyes began to twinkle with a deadly gleam as he knocked the younger Saiyan down yet again. Blood was dripping from his lips from an earlier punch that he had received, but he didn't seem to notice. He blasted a ki ball at the younger man, not intending to kill, just intending to severly injure him. Two blurs rushed in the way, the one in front taking the full force of the blow.  
  
Bardock shut his eyes tight. He was loyal to the Prince, but he would not let his son die. The blast that he expected to feel, never hit him. Instead, a body flew back at him and he, in turn, flew back onto Kakkarot. He opened his eyes, stunned to see that Piccolo was the one that had smacked into him.  
  
Kakkarot could feel the Namekian's ki begin to fade. "Kakkarot, you are the only one who can beat him." Piccolo's voice was raspy and it seemed to take up a lot of his energy. "After you beat him, fly to Namek, ask Guru for the dragon balls and wish me back." Finishing his thoughts, Piccolo past into the next dimension, waiting to be wished back. He had full trust and faith in Kakkarot.  
  
Kakkarot nodded his head in silent agreement. "I'll get him for you Piccolo. Don't go too far, you'll be back before you know it."  
  
Vegeta's ears pricked up. Dragon balls? These dragon balls could grant wishes? He would have to make sure he got them. He smiled to himself. If he wished for immortality, there was no way Beta could beat him. What an interesting idea. "This is all very touching and everything, but are we going to sit around all day or fight?"  
  
The younger Saiyan's eyes snapped up to meet his. Vegeta could feel the ki growing in the other Saiyan's body. He wasn't sure how much more he himself could take. Afterall, he was being outnumbered. Even if the other warriors, other than the Saiyan, weren't great fighters, battling all of them was beginning to take it's toll.  
  
Vegeta tensed as the other warrior came flying at him, power being fueled by anger and the pain of loss. Vegeta was almost afraid as the other warrior seemed out of control. He dodged and weaving, trying to avoid the punches and kicks while trying to retaliated. A sudden jolt to his stomach followed by another jolt to his back told him that he had slowed down. Either that or the other warrior was speeding up with his attacks.  
  
Vegeta regained control of his body just as he was about to crash into the ground. No, he could not be beaten now. He still had to kill Beta. His white gloves came up and passed across his lips, wiping the blood off his face. He was about to fly back up again when he saw her.  
  
Many more warriors were approaching him, but he spotted her blue hair through them all. He sensed her ki despite how puny it was and dispite the fact that there were so many others as well. He froze on the spot, mind racing. If he wanted to beat Beta, the best way was to be immortal. If he wanted to be immortal, he had to get the dragon balls. If he wanted the dragon balls, he had to leave the Earth alive. An idea formed itself in his head.  
  
Kakkarot stared down at the other Saiyan, wondering what he was thinking. His anger had washed away all the pain that had previously been there. He blinked his eye once. The 'Prince' was gone. Kakkarot felt out his ki and thought his heart was going to stop. The other warrior was already more than halfway to the Princess.  
  
Vegeta easily knocked away the so called warriors which surrounded the woman. That out of the way, he grabbed the woman who stared at him in shock. "Any closer, traitor, and I will kill her." He knew it was unwarrior-like to do what he was doing , but his desire for revenge overcame any shame he felt.  
  
"Ve...Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Shut up woman, and tell them to get me a spaceship. Don't play games with me either." A few moments later, Vegeta backed into the ship they had given him, still clutching onto the woman. He got a few last words out before the door quickly closed. "You, loyal subject, I shall be back for you. And as for you, traitor, and the rest of you, when I do come back, you'll pay dearly. You'll all pay with your lives."  
  
Before Kakkarot could make a move towards the little, three room ship, it was launched and out of sight. He slammed his fist into the ground moodily and blasted the pod that the baka had come in. How could he let the baka get away like that. Chi Chi could see the look of frustration on her fiancee's face. Quietly, she walked up to him and placed her hands reassuringly on his shoulders. That seemed to calm him quite a bit as he got up and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm going after her." His voice held no room for argument.  
  
"We all are." Yamcha, Tien, Krillen and Chao-tzu all stepped up.   
  
"Okay."  
  
As the five warriors got into their ship, the Earthlings waved them farewell and wished them luck. Chi Chi and many others would have come, but Kakkarot had put his feet down, saying that it would be too dangerous. No one had wanted to argue with the already upset warrior.  
  
Bardock stood rooted to the spot, watching the ship leave Earth, the second one to leave in less than an hour. He was still unsure who he would see when one of the ships returned, his son, or his Prince.  
  
*****  
  
Beta stared at the screen in disbelief. There was no way possible. The pod that had been carrying Vegeta had just disappeared off his radar screen a few hours ago, yet he had destroyed the planet, with Vegeta and his pod, almost three days ago. Vegeta was still alive? Cats were said to have nine lives, but this little monkey seemed to have an infinite number of lives. He sighed. Now he would have to go after the Prince once more. This time, he would be sure he saw the Prince die before he left.  
  
Slowly, Beta began to expand his powers, searching for the Prince's ki. He found it. It was far and moving, but alive none-the-less. He smirked. He would make Vegeta beg this time. No more Mr. Nice Beta. He gave the order to his crew, and a few seconds later, his ship was flying as fast as it would go. Destination: Vegeta.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Not what you thought their first encounter would be like eh? Sorry to disappoint anyone if you found it a disappointing first real meeting. And, Beta's back. AHHHHHH! And uh, for the purpose of my story, the dragon balls can only grant one wish every ten years and the wish can be spoken in any language. Okie? If someone doesn't read this, they are going to be confused with the upcoming chapters. Oh well.   
  



	20. Chapter 19 - The Journey

TITLE: Chapter Nineteen - The Journey  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V and K(G)/CC  
WARNINGS: A kiss...  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on First Sight:  
  
  
Slowly, Beta began to expand his powers, searching for the Prince's ki. He found it. It was far and moving, but alive none-the-less. He smirked. He would make Vegeta beg this time. No more Mr. Nice Beta. He gave the order to his crew, and a few seconds later, his ship was flying as fast as it would go. Destination: Vegeta.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing? Where are we going?"   
  
"If it will make you shut up, we are going to Namek. I need to find the dragon balls so I can wish for immortality."  
  
She made a face. "Immorality? I thought they were all saying they needed the dragonballs to wish Piccolo back."  
  
"Hmph. Woman, what the hell do I care about this Piccolo guy? I have other things that I need to take care of."  
  
Bulma's eyebrows arched up. "Oh really? Such as?"  
  
"Such as Be..." Vegeta stopped, realizing what he was doing. "I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"Fine. Don't tell me. It's not as if I care."   
  
For some reason, her words seemed to pierce his very soul. "Hmph. I don't care if you care or not."  
  
A friendly smile quickly wipped off the look of anger on her face. "Oh come on Vegeta. I know you care that I care."  
  
"Shut up woman! This is getting annoying."  
  
"Okay than." Bulma, obviously upset about his outburst, walked out of the control room and into her designated bedroom. She left behind her, a very flustered and confused Prince of Saiyans.  
  
*****  
  
NOTE: Conversation occurs through the bond...  
  
"Kakkarot?"  
  
Kakkarot quickly snapped out of his meditation, recognizing the voice in his head at once. "Hey Chi Chi. Taking good care of yourself? How are things on Earth?"  
  
"I'm okay I guess." He could hear the saddness in her voice. "But I really miss you. I know you've only been gone for half a day, but..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
He smiled at the thought, understanding just how she felt. "I miss you too Chi Chi." He opened up his mind, letting her feel all that he felt. He really wanted her to know how much he loved and cared for her, even if he didn't know how to explain everything in words.  
  
He began to feel her emotions pouring into his senses as she too opened up to him. "Kakkarot?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise me you'll come back to me. Please?"  
  
"I promise." The feelings of relief which swept through her body almost knocked the Saiyan warrior off onto his back. "I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"I love you Kakkarot."  
  
"And I love you Chi Chi."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta walked into the woman's room, sensing that she was asleep. He didn't know why and he couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to her. Hmph, stupid witch craft work again I'm sure, he thought to himself. All those thoughts vanished from his mind as he stared down at the sleeping form of the woman who had been occupying his mind ever since he had first seen her.  
  
His gaze softened, his heart melted and his thoughts jumbled as the full beauty of her face fell upon the Prince. She was much prettier in person than he could remember from his visions. He faught the urge to reach out a hand and stroke her cheek knowing that such signs of affection were weaknesses. Ugh, the thought of a weakness made him sick. Immediately, the proud Prince fled from the room in search of peace of mind.  
  
*****  
  
Beta smiled to himself as his crew overworked themselves to please their master. He knew they feared him, and he constantly used that fear against them. Not that they didn't have reason to fear him because they did. If they didn't catch up to Vegeta's ship soon, he would make them all pay...with their lives. He wasn't going to let Vegeta get away, not when he was this close.  
  
His smile broadened as he felt Vegeta's ki growing closer. His ship was gaining on Vegeta's and would overtake it soon. Beta could sense a second ship with other ki's, but he didn't care about it. He would take care of them after he had gotten rid of Vegeta. So far so good.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's eyes shifted from the window to the little woman standing at the door. He had been glaring into space when he had sensed her ki rise out of bed and approach him. He wanted to look annoyed, but couldn't muster the face, so instead, he scowled.  
  
She stared back at him and smiled a little. "Hey Vegeta, I was wondering if, when you get the dragon balls, you could wish Piccolo back."  
  
He snorted. "Why would I want to do such a stupid thing?"  
  
Her face turned into one of deep thought. "I don't know. I really do want to wish him back though. Afterall, he has helped to save the Earth a number of times and he's one of my friends."  
  
There was that stupid word again. Friend. "Hmph. No. I am going to wish for immortality."  
  
"Please Vegeta?" She walked over and stood beside him, also looking out the window. "Wow. It sure is beautiful out here."  
  
It's not as beautiful as you are. It never will be. Whoa! Where had that thought come from? Vegeta mentally lectured himself for thinking such thoughts. She was an ugly, witch baka and he would never even think of her in such a manner. Hmph, her spells were beginning to have an effect on him. He hoped they would reach Namek soon. A small part of him told him he didn't want that.  
  
A slight jolt rocked the ship and Bulma fell into Vegeta's arms. Steadying herself, she looked into his eyes. For a second, his icy glare was replaced with an emotion she couldn't quite get a grip on. Than it was gone, replaced with a scowl again. To her, and his, surprise, she reached up and pulled his lips to her's. The kiss was deep and passionate, nothing like any kiss either one had ever dreamed of. All the voices of their previous visions returned with a force. "Prince of Darkness....Princess of Light....destinies shall clash....one will prevail..."  
  
Both jerked away from each other forcefully. Their eyes were wide open in shock. Each wondered why they had kissed the other. Afterall, it hadn't been a one-sided kiss. And what were those voices? What did they mean?  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Well, there you have it, their first real chance at quality time together. Whose going to reach them first, Beta's ship or Kakkarot's? Hmmm. Will I leave Piccolo dead? Will I kill Vegeta or Goku? IF I do, will I leave them dead. Hmmm. More questions for you to ponder. Anyway, I was thinking of making my next fic a T/P (teepee...hehe...get it? Never mind). What do you guys think? 


	21. Chapter 20 - End of Beta

TITLE: Chapter Twenty - End of Beta  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Journey:  
  
  
A slight jolt rocked the ship and Bulma fell into Vegeta's arms. Steadying herself, she looked into his eyes. For a second, his icy glare was replaced with an emotion she couldn't quite get a grip on. Than it was gone, replaced with a scowl again. To her, and his, surprise, she reached up and pulled his lips to her's. The kiss was deep and passionate, nothing like any kiss either one had ever dreamed of. All the voices of their previous visions returned with a force. "Prince of Darkness....Princess of Light....destinies shall clash....one will prevail..."  
  
Both jerked away from each other forcefully. Their eyes were wide open in shock. Each wondered why they had kissed the other. Afterall, it hadn't been a one-sided kiss. And what were those voices? What did they mean?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed Beta's ki very near. So near that...no. Not possible. His mind raced back a bit. The ship had jolted. Why? Without even a glance at the woman, he took off to the control room. He had barely made it into the door when his blood almost froze over.  
  
There was Beta, smirking at him, inside the ship. That was what had caused the jolt. Beta had rammed into them and boarded. Could anything else go wrong? He powered up and crouched into a fighting stance, waiting for Beta to make a move.  
  
"Vegeta what's..." Bulma's words died in her mouth at the sight of the strange creature in front of her.  
  
"Ah, Prince Vegeta. So we meet again. I had thought you were dead. I guess not." He looked past Vegeta to the girl cowering behind him. "And who is this? A friend of your's Vegeta?" Smirk.  
  
The Prince crouched. "Shut up Beta. You won last time, but only because I wasn't paying attention. This time, you won't win. I just want you to know that you made a mistake when you let me live Beta. And I will personally make sure you pay for that mistake."  
  
Beta's laugh irritated Vegeta beyond belief. It sounded to him as nails on chalkboard sound to many people. He cringed, hating the sound. "Oh poor little Prince. Do you seriously think you can beat me?" He laughed some more before powering up to his final form. "This, my Prince, is my true, final form."  
  
Try as he might, Vegeta could not hide his shock. This monster in front of him was virtually unbeatable. His powers seemed to be limitless. Shaking all thought from his mind, Vegeta flew towards Beta. Punch, kick, jab, nothing seemed to work against the much more powerful Beta.  
  
Without much effert, Beta was tiring Vegeta out. He found the fight unbelievably boring and knocked the Prince away with one mere wave of his hand. Vegeta slowly picked himself up off the floor, feeling every bone in his body and knowing that a few were broken. His senses pirked up, feeling the quickly approaching ki of five warriors. He immediately recognized them as the ki's from Earth.  
  
Beta glared angrily at Vegeta as a smirk crossed his face. "What is so funny monkey boy?"  
  
"Nothing ugly." Once again, Vegeta flung himself at Beta, knowing that it would be fruitless.   
  
Just as Beta was about to knock Vegeta away again, the ship was rocked. A few seconds later, Kakkarot and the Earth warriors came running to the main control room.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
Bulma was yanked away from where she had been standing, staring wordlessly as Vegeta was being beaten almost senseless. "Kakkarot, help Vegeta!"  
  
Kakkarot's head spun around to face the Princess. "But Princess..."  
  
"The other guy is the bad guy. Trust me."  
  
Kakkarot's gaze fell once more on the Saiyan who claimed to be the Prince and the other creature whose power level was tremendously high. He wanted to kill the other Saiyan for killing Piccolo, but he could not go against the Princess's wishes.  
  
Beta was no less than shocked to find that there was another Super Saiyan other than Vegeta. In fact, he had believed that Vegeta was the only Saiyan alive in the entire universe. Still, he was not scared. There powers combined could do nothing to him. He was still more powerful.  
  
He quickly threw Vegeta aside in amusement as the other Saiyan came at him. This was going to be fun. He could feel his crew's ki vanishing, but he didn't care. He knew the other warriors who had come with the Saiyan were killing his crew. In due time, they would pay for their actions.  
  
Vegeta tried to get up but fell to the floor again. His vision was hazy and he felt weak. Through the haze, he saw the other Saiyan getting beaten just as badly as he had just been beaten. Not understanding why he did it, he flung himself at Beta, preventing him from finishing off the other Saiyan. A few seconds later, he was violently thrown off of Beta's back and against a wall.   
  
Stars exploded in his head and he began to lose the feeling of pain as he felt himself slipping from life, forever. The next thing he remembered was Beta raising his hand, building a ki ball and firing it at him. The woman screamed and ran into the path of the ball. Her weak body was nothing compared to the energy of the ball and it disintegrated, leaving nothing at all.  
  
After that, Vegeta remembered nothing, but everyone else present would remember it forever.  
  
Vegeta's eyes glazed over and his anguished shout rocked the ship worse than any collision could. His hair began to return to it's natural black but grew longer than before. His eyes returned to their natural color as well, but there seemed to be a black border around them. His power level jumped more than twenty times of it's normal level.   
  
Kakkarot backed out of the way, sensing that the Prince was now more than enough to take on the other warrior. Beta began to feel true fear as he sensed that Vegeta was now very much more powerful than he. Fear was not a feeling he liked.  
  
"Ve..Vegeta, please. We can talk this over."  
  
However, Vegeta would not listen. In fact, he could not listen. The warrior had gone berserk. He was no longer in control of his body or his actions. Relentlessly, he beat on Beta. Punch after punch, kick after kick, never letting Beta get his fists up.  
  
Beta crumpled up in pain as he was hit flying towards the wall. Vegeta was unconciously, slowly killing him, breaking his bones one at a time. He tried to catch his breath, but felt it hurt too much. Before he could even think of anything else, Vegeta descended on him once more. More punches, more kicks, more pain.  
  
"I...raised...you." He tried one last pitch attempt to get Vegeta to lighten up, to stop his assult.  
  
His words seemed to cause nothing but more anger in the Saiyan Prince. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Beta watched in horror as Vegeta's hand formed a ki ball and released it at him. Beta the murderer, Beta the tyrant, Beta the evil passed into the next dimension at the hands of the Saiyan that he had raised.  
  
Kakkarot let out a sigh of relief as the powerful creature that Vegeta had been fighting died. He could feel the ki slip away. Just as he was about to let his guard down, Vegeta came flying at him as well. His attempts at defence were pitiful and his Earth comrades could do little to help him.  
  
It was obvious that Vegeta was berserk. He could not control his new found power. Instead, it was controlling him.  
  
Fear spread it's way through Kakkarot's body as well as pain. Would this be it for him? Was this how he was going to die? Chi Chi, I love you, he furiously thought, hoping she would get his message, hoping it would not be his last message to her.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Sorry that I didn't make the fight longer. It's just that if I had done that (make the fight long), it would have taken up at least two chapters, and I didn't want to do that. Anyway, I hope no one is bored of this fic. I hope people are still reading this, and not thinking it is just another very long fic. *groans* Anyway, if you are reading this, please continue to read and review. Thanx. ^_^ 


	22. Chapter 21 - Planet Namek, Dead Ahead

TITLE: Chapter Twenty One - Planet Namek, Dead Ahead  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on End of Beta:  
  
  
It was obvious that Vegeta was berserk. He could not control his new found power. Instead, it was controlling him.  
  
Fear spread it's way through Kakkarot's body as well as pain. Would this be it for him? Was this how he was going to die? Chi Chi, I love you, he furiously thought, hoping she would get his message, hoping it would not be his last message to her.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta could feel his body doing things, fighting people, but he didn't really care. He had no control. His mind was stuck in a vision while his body was doing it's own little thing. Total darkness, nothing else. For once, he welcomed it and settled in, hoping it would claim his soul. His soul which had claimed so many other souls, had taken away so many other lives.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
That voice. It couldn't be. Could it? No. She was dead. Gone. The woman couldn't be here.   
  
"Vegeta? If you can hear me, you have to get back to your body. You are going to kill my friends. Please Vegeta?"  
  
Her voice soothed his soul, helped him feel that everything would be alright. For the first time since Lisa, Vegeta felt the need to help someone out. Without questioning her, he faught the shrouds and faught his way back to his body.   
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot and Tien thought they were through as the Prince stood over them, ki ball in his hand. Without warning, he stopped. His eyes lost the glazed over look and seemed confused. He looked at the warriors sprawled out in front of him, at what remained of Beta's body, at everything. Ignoring the pain, quietly, he walked out of his ship, and onto Beta's ship. It was much faster than the piece of junk he had been using so far.  
  
Leaving the Earth warriors in shock, he set a course for Namek. He still had dragon balls to find and immortality to wish for.  
  
*****  
  
Five sensu beans were passed out among the Earth warriors. Their energy restored, they set out with both theirs and Vegeta's ship towards Namek. They had to get their before Vegeta. They had to get the dragon balls and wish Princess Bulma and Piccolo back. Who knew what the maniac would wish for if he beat them to it.   
  
Kakkarot smirked at the thought. He had hated these warriors his entire life, and now, here they were, working together towards a common goal. Perhaps they weren't that bad afterall.   
  
*****  
  
Vegeta didn't fight the weariness that seeped all through his body. He knew he needed rest, needed time to heal his wounds. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to overtake him. His last conscious thought before going to sleep was the dragon balls and what he would wish for once he got a hold of them: immortality.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and was met with the all too familiar shrouded darkness. Why was he still having these damn visions. Afterall, the woman was dead. Confused, the Prince stood up, pain completely gone from his body. His gaze shifted upwards as a soft, golden light began to shine above his head. As the light got closer, the Prince was forced to close his eyes. What the hell was this?  
  
"Vegeta..." Her voice. What was it doing here? Had he somehow died? "Hey Vegeta. Are you feeling better?"   
  
That was when he noticied it, a halo over her head. Taking a quick glance above his head, he almost sighed. He had no halo which had to mean he wasn't dead yet. He was relieved yet upset at the thought that he was not dead. What the hell? Why would he want to be dead? Returning this attention to the girl in front of him, he responded to her quesiton. "I am fine woman. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"That's good, that your fine that is. I just thought that you might be hurt or something."  
  
"Hmph. What the hell do you care? And it doesn't matter anyway. Nothing matters. I am the strongest warrior in the universe, I have killed Beta, and I will soon be immortal. What more could I ask for?"  
  
Until than, he had not looked her directly in the eyes. Now, he did. They looked sad, upset, almost as if she had been let down. "Well, I hope you enjoy being immortal." Her voice shook, as if there was a lump in her throat.  
  
"Of course I'll be happy stupid woman. An eternity of battles and fighting. What more could a true Saiyan warrior want?"  
  
"Well, I hope you have fun." The golden light began to dim. "Bye...Vegeta."   
  
For some unknown reason, his heart throbbed painfully as her voice and her body began to vanish from his sight. The words resounded in his vision long after she had disappeared. He didn't know why, but he felt sad and alone. No, he would not allow these weird feelings. He was a warrior, a Prince! He would not allow any emotion to corrupt his mind and heart.  
  
He could feel himself slip from the vision. He didn't fight it. He really needed rest if he was to 'convince' these Namekians to give him their dragon balls.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi's concerned voice came filtering into Kakkarot's head. "Kakkarot? Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah Chi Chi. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
He felt her immense relief. "Are you sure? You sounded pretty distressed last time."  
  
"Everything's fine Chi Chi. No need to worry." He tried his best to sound calm and collected but even to himself, he sounded a bit tense.  
  
Through their bond, he could hear her sigh. "If you say so. Take care of yourself okay Kakkarot?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta glared out the window at the planets he was passing. Yes, the stars really were beautiful. Just like the woman had said. The woman? What the hell was he doing thinking about the damn woman? Ugh, he had spent too much time travelling instead of fighting. That was all.  
  
A planet began to zoom into view. The Prince smirked. That was it, planet Namek. On that planet, lay his chance for immortality.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: *evil laughter* Does Vegeta get the dragon balls? What will Vegeta wish for? Will Kakkarot catch up to him in time? Do people realize that this fic is almost finished? *smirks* Am I wasting precious space? Am I asking too many questions? Are you readers annoyed yet? Okay, I'll stop (before someone throws something at me). I'll give you the answers to some of these questions in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	23. Chapter 22 - The Wish

TITLE: Chapter Twenty Two - The Wish  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Planet Namek, Dead Ahead:  
  
  
Vegeta glared out the window at the planets he was passing. Yes, the stars really were beautiful. Just like the woman had said. The woman? What the hell was he doing thinking about the damn woman? Ugh, he had spent too much time travelling instead of fighting. That was all.  
  
A planet began to zoom into view. The Prince smirked. That was it, planet Namek. On that planet, lay his chance for immortality.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Guru looked up into the sky and felt the ki. A small smile began to flicker it's way across his lips.  
  
"Guru, what's so funny?"   
  
Guru turned to look at the Namekian closest to him, Nail.  
  
"Nothing is funny. I am just happy." Seeing the look of confusion on Nail's face, he continued. "The fate of the universe will be decided today, on our planet." Nail still looked confused. He sighed. "It doesn't matter whether you understand or not right now, but go, make way for the Prince of Darkness."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta manuevered the ship and landed it expertly. He had seen his crew do this enough to know how it was to be done. Quickly, he exited the ship, wanting to find the dragon balls as fast as he could. He tested his arms and legs as he swaggered off the ship. Everything felt fine again.   
  
No approaching ki's. He walked around a bit, hoping to draw some attention. Still no approaching ki. Well, not a significant one anyway. Hmph, these Namekians didn't know what was good for them. A sense of urgency rushed through his body as he felt those five ki's again, those five Earthling warrior ki's. He took to the air, wanting to guarantee that he got the dragon balls first.  
  
*****  
  
Before the two ships could even land, Kakkarot was off, flying in search of Vegeta's ki. He could feel it, Vegeta was near. He would wish back Piccolo and Bulma, regardless of what Vegeta had to say. Determination written all over his face, Kakkarot took off to the protests of the Earth defenders.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta could feel the other Saiyan's ki chasing his. He decided to show him what true speed was. Putting on a burst of speed, Vegeta travelled at almost three times his normal speed. The other Saiyan's ki began to quickly grow weaker behind him. That should teach the baka that he wouldn't be able to catch up to the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Ignoring everything else, Vegeta flew towards the alien ki approaching him. He stopped, face to face with Nail.  
  
"You must be Prince Vegeta." Vegeta nodded. "I am Nail. Guru has been expecting you. This way please."  
  
Someone had been expecting his arrival? What was going on? It didn't matter. If these people meant harm, than he could kill them. No one was more powerful than him now. The Namekian named Nail led him for a few minutes until they reached a little domed building on top of a very high mountian. There, Nail motioned for Vegeta to enter while he himself stayed outside.  
  
Vegeta watched the other warrior suspciously before entering. The domed building had only two rooms. Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta walked to the inner room. He nearly gasped at the sight in front of him.  
  
A Namekian, almost four times larger than any of the ones he had seen on the way there, sat on a very large chair. He looked old and wrinkled. He gave off the sense that he knew and had seen more things than many others.   
  
"Welcome Prince Vegeta. I am Guru." His voice was deep and wise sounding.  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta looked away, trying to look uninterested. However, he was interested. There was something about this creature that drew the Prince's attention.  
  
"I assume you are here for the dragon balls?"  
  
At this, Vegeta couldn't keep up his cold and uncaring composure any longer. "How did you know?"  
  
Guru laughed a joyful laugh. "I know more than you would think."  
  
"Well, are you going to give them to me old man? I do not have all day."  
  
"Denying you the dragon balls would mean certain death to me and my people. I know that much. So I shall give them to you. I hope you make the right decision Prince Vegeta."  
  
"Hmph. Of course I will. How can I go wrong wishing for immortality?"  
  
"Very well." Guru made a few motions with his hands and all seven dragon balls appeared in front of Vegeta. "All you have to say is, 'I have a wish great dragon' and the dragon will appear. Now go, make your wish a reality."  
  
Vegeta, not sure what to make of the old Namekian, took the dragon balls and flew off for some privacy, leaving a hole in the domed buildings roof.  
  
A voice resounded in his head. "Look deep in your heart and you shall know what to do." He tried in vain to push the voice out. The woman's face began to loom into his thoughts as he tried to find a good place to think in peace.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot's mouth dropped open in shock and anger. He had seen Vegeta fly off with the seven dragon balls in tow. Flying straight towards the domed building, he nearly flew right through Nail.   
  
"How could you let him take the dragon balls like that?"  
  
"Have no fears. Guru knows what he is doing."   
  
"Who is Guru?" Kakkarot took a closer look at the Namekian in front of him. "You...you look just like Piccolo."  
  
Nail grinned. "Piccolo is my brother."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stared down at the dragon balls that lay by his feet. He closed his eyes. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. "I have a wish great dragon."  
  
The clouds around him began to darken and a dark mist swirled it's way towards the dragon balls. Thunder sounded and lightening flashed. The Prince turned this way and that, watching the specticle (spelling??)unfold in front of him.  
  
With a sudden flash of lightening over the dragon balls, a gigantic dragon loomed over the Prince. "What is your wish?"  
  
Vegeta was lost in awe. He had never seen anything so big or so majestic looking before. Without thinking, his heart answered for him. "I wish to bring back Bulma and Piccolo."  
  
Pause. "Your wish is granted."  
  
Those four words snapped Vegeta out of his dazed state. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't make any wishes!"  
  
The clouds began to disappear as the seven dragon balls scattered in the air. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the blinding flash of light. A few seconds later, he slowly opened them and looked around.   
  
Bulma felt something tugging at her, not like in the visions. It felt different. The next thing she knew, the Saiyan Prince was in front of her and her halo had disappeared. Dispite his stunned face, she could see the trace of a small smile on his lips. Bulma walked right up to him and hugged him, placing a soft kiss on his cheeks. Slowly she let go of him so that she could look at his face.  
  
Still looking stunned, a scowl was making it's way back onto his face. "Stupid woman, what do you think you are doing?" There was no menace in his voice.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta."  
  
"I..."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
At first, Vegeta tried to fight it, but his lips soon gave in. He wanted her and he could no longer deny it. He couldn't believe it. He, the mightest warrior in the universe, had been defeated by a girl with virtually no ki. She had defeated and captured his heart forever.  
  
Voices erupted in their heads, but neither one cared. All they cared was that they were both there, together. They had defied distance and death and now, nothing could prevent them from being together.  
  
The five warriors and Nail could do nothing more than stare at the sight in front of them. Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma were wrapped in a soft yet passionate kiss, both lost in their own world. Guru simply smiled. He alone, understood everything.  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: So how does this tie in with the prophecy you ask? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. One last chapter guys, one more to go. All that's left is the epilogue. Oh man, I should be doing my homework. Oh well, screw homework. Hehe... ^_^ 


	24. Epilogue - Completion of the Prophecy

TITLE: Epilogue - Completion of the Prophecy  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. As I have mentioned, this is a story about B/V. There will be a bit on G/CC as well. If you don't like them, please don't read. And YES! Everyone is OOC (out of character) other than Vegeta. Like I said, this is an A/U. It is MY A/U. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you have the time, please also read my partnered fic (partner is Kureeji) called Eyes in Dark Corners.   
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Wish:  
  
  
Voices erupted in their heads, but neither one cared. All they cared was that they were both there, together. They had defied distance and death and now, nothing could prevent them from being together.  
  
The five warriors and Nail could do nothing more than stare at the sight in front of them. Prince Vegeta and Princess Bulma were wrapped in a soft yet passionate kiss, both lost in their own world. Guru simply smiled. He alone, understood everything.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
One year after Namek  
  
Although he acted cold and cruel towards her, Bulma could sense that Vegeta did love her. She could feel it. If not, why had he come to Earth, why had he decided to stay with her, why had he married her? One day, she would get him to confess his true feelings out loud, but that day was not now.   
  
Ever since they had returned from Namek, their visions had stopped. She didn't know why they were gone or, for that matter, why they had come in the first place. Still, she was grateful. It was because of those visions that she had met the love of her life, and she would never forget it.   
  
She had begun to realize just how strongly she felt towards the arrogant Prince when she kissed him on Planet Namek. His entire past, his life, his emotions, she had seen everything during that kiss. She sighed, wondering how she had seen all that.   
  
Her thoughts were distracted by the shrill cry of a baby. She looked out from her bedroom window and saw Kakkarot and Chi Chi, desperately trying to get their two month old son, Gohan, to stop crying. Yes, Kakkarot and Chi Chi had had a son a few months ago to the delight of the entire palace. Bulma smiled. She wanted a child too, one that she could hold in her arms and call her own.  
  
Vegeta watched his mate from the door, smirking as he felt her happiness inside him. He didn't know how, but when they had kissed on Namek, somehow, their souls had bonded. They could feel each others emotions. It was just that he could block his emotions better than her. Good thing he could, or else she would know just how much he cared about her. That was why he had come to Earth, that was why he had 'married' her. He loved her too much not to come. He didn't know when he had fallen in love, but he had. He had fallen hard. 'Marriage' was a strange custom and he had called it stupid. He had ranted and raved for days and days about how he was only marrying her because he had nothing else to do and nowhere else to go. However, he knew that she and Kakkarot could see through him.  
  
Yes, Kakkarot was one of the few people who understood him, even though they hated each other. Even Bardock couldn't understand the Prince. It was thanks to Bardock that the Saiyan Prince had come to learn so much about his home planet. Of course, he would never come out and tell anyone he was thankful. That just wasn't him.   
  
He heard his mate giggle a bit and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
She leaned back on him, knowing immediately who it was. If only he could be this affectionate in public. Still, she didn't mind. Having him affectionate in private was better than no affection at all.   
  
He leaned over, trying to see what she found so amusing. His smirked returned. It was that baka Kakkarot and his mate with their child again. The child, that's what it was. Bulma wanted a child. He chuckled to himself. She didn't know it now, but she was smart, she would figure it out. Soon enough, they would have their own child. A heir to the Saiyan Empire.  
  
The Saiyan Empire. Vegeta thought about it. Some day, he might wish the lives of his people back. But not now. They were too violent, too aggressive, from what Bardock had told him. He would have to learn how to be a true Prince and how to contain them before he could wish his people back. For now though, he was content with learning how to be a good 'husband' and father while maintaining his cold exterior. He tightened his hold on the woman, letting his feelings of love pour through in the brief moment.  
  
It was ironic. His entire life he had strived to become the strongest warrior in the universe. That way no one could hurt him or tell him what to do. Finally, after all those years, he had achieved that goal, yet he was still being controlled and didn't really mind. He smiled to himself. Yes, a weak, little, human female had more control over the Saiyan Prince than anyone else ever had. A weak, little, human female had conquered the beast inside him and defeated his heart.  
  
*****  
  
A small stone stood unnoticed by many passing by for centuries upon centuries. It had only been noticied by a few creatures since the beginning of time, Vegeta being one of them. Still, it shone brightly in its own little corner of the universe with its message clear for anyone who cared to read it. It read:  
  
A constant struggle of good versus evil shall come down to one fight  
The Prince of Darkness versus the Princess of Light  
The Prince, cold and uncaring, with a heart as dark as coal  
The Princess, kind and compassionate, touching everyone's soul  
Their destinies will collide and the struggle will reach it's highest point ever  
Who will prevail, who will survive, to have their side live on forever...  
  
Usually, that was where it ended, but now, it continued.  
  
With one touch of her hand, the Prince will see light  
She will capture his heart, like a theif on a dark night  
His pride will get in the way and he will not allow himself to see  
How important the blue haired woman will be  
An evil monster will break them apart  
Testing their love, the strength of their hearts  
But in the end, love will prevail above it all  
Using their love as an example, all evil shall fall...  
  
  
  
SPECIAL NOTE: Corney poem? Oh well, I wrote it on a spur of the moment thing. Odd eh, how an entire 24 chapter fic could be written off of one spur of the moment poem. Okie, so the fic is done (finally you say??). I know B/V fans are going to go nuts on me because there weren't many B/V moments. I'm sorry, but if you want B/V moments, Power of Love is developing into quite the B/V story (chapter 8 especially). But I had to use B/V for this fic because there is no better person to be the Prince of Darkness than Vegeta (am I not right??) and there was no way I could have Vegeta in a fic without Bulma. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has read my fic (I know, it was farely long) and a special thanx goes out to the people who actually took the time to review it. You guys are the best. Keep reading and reviewing, it really does mean a lot to authors. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again, thank you so much. *hugs all the reviewers...even flamer 'you don't want to know'* Till next time... ^_^  
  
Alomst forgot, what did you guys think of my first ever fic? Please let me know. Thank you. 


End file.
